Ghost of a Man
by spideyk
Summary: A young man joins Beacon to create a peaceful world and it seems RWBY and JNPR are with him. This is his adventure as he makes new allies and fight Grimm, White Fang, and other types of scum and villains that get in his way. (My first fan fic, will appreciate any help that anyone can give. If you are good with romance please give me a hand. Thanks!)
1. The Ghost

Inside a warehouse in vale there was a Faunus family being held hostage by three armed men. One of the men set up a camera and gave another one a thumbs up, the man armed with a pistol grabbed a little girl with white cat ears and pulled her towards the camera.

"Listen up, friends!" the man shouted at the camera.

"We have suffered from the White Fang for too long! We must act now!" he shouted. The little cat girl began to cry.

"Please! I wanna go home!" the man tugged at her arm.

"Shut up!" he looked towards the camera again and continued speaking.

"We got to protect our kind! We can't trust anyone else to do this! We must…."

The man was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. He motioned to the two other men to check it out. The two others took assault rifles and walked towards the sound. One of them bent down and found a dead body.

"Oh man, it's Jimmy. He's dead."

"What? What happened?"

"It looks like he… Ahhhh!"

A white figure jumped down and landed on the two guards. The figure stood up and removed two blades from the dead guards in the process; the blades disappeared as they went into his wrist. The gunman could not get a good look at the figure, all he saw was a young man with his face hidden in a hood, but for some reason he could remember a description matching him.

"You. You're that ghost, right?" he said as his hands started shaking.

The hooded man said nothing and started to walk forward. Terrified, the gunman pulled his gun to the cat girls head.

"Don't come any closer! I will…"

He was silenced as the hooded man raised his left arm up and a loud "Pow" was heard. The gunman fell with a bullet hole in his skull. The hooded man knelt down and placed his hand on the girls shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, thank you mister." she smiled at him.

She ran towards her parents and hugged them as the hooded man walked towards the door and forced it open so they could leave. He escorted them to the city where they said their thanks and returned home. The man walked up to a park bench and sat down with his elbows on his knees and his chin rested in his hands. He was in deep thought until someone approached him and spoke.

"You have been quite busy young man." the person said.

The hooded man looked up and saw the man had gray hair, glasses, wearing a green suit, and walked with a cane.

"Professor Ozpin." the man said.

"May I sit here?" Ozpin asked.

"Be my guest." the man said.

Ozpin nodded and sat down on the bench. He looked towards the young man and smiled.

"You have been busy this past year. Helping faunus, protecting civilians from White Fang, and the occasional Grimm encounter. Very impressive for a man your age."

"I do what everyone expects me to do." The man stated.

"You mean, 'what your grandfather expects you to do.'" Ozpin corrected him.

The man tensed up, "How do you know?"

"It helps to know what motivates potential students to help them along."

"Students?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am giving you the opportunity to join Beacon Academy to become a hunter." Ozpin told him.

"I don't need to become a hunter to continue my work." The man said.

"I urge you to think about it. Do you think you can accomplish anything by yourself?" Ozpin asked.

The man sat in silence.

"You may be the grandson of Roberto Lombardi, but without any training you might as well be playing dress up. Some people even think you are his ghost."

"He worked hard for a peaceful world with my grandmother; his dream will not fade because of his death." The man said.

"I respect that you wish to make his dream a reality, but know that you are not the only one willing to work for it. Many students in Beacon share your vision and will be glad to help." Ozpin said.

The man sat in silence, deep in thought. He turned and faced Ozpin.

"Very well, I'll go." He said and stood up.

"Excellent, I'll have a dust plane waiting for you in the morning." Ozpin said.

"Just one thing, no uniforms." The man said.

"Pardon?" Ozpin asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I've seen the uniforms the students wear. They look good, but they are not my style."

"Really?" Ozpin asked.

"I prefer clothes that let me move freely." The man said.

Ozpin chuckled and smiled. "Just like your grandfather, no sense of fashion."

The man shrugged his shoulders" It's in my genes I guess."

Ozpin looked at the young man as he walked away.

"Hm. Kyle Everett, he is a lot like him in many ways." Ozpin looked up into the starry sky.

"You would have been very proud of him, Roberto."

_OC Profile_

_Name: Kyle Everett_

_Age: 17_

_Weapons: Hidden blades under his wrist, small pistol under his left blade, two flintlock pistols on his sides, and two cutlasses with triggers for firing bullets._

_Appearance: He wears a white coat with blue trimmings on his wrist and his lower torso. He usually keeps his white hood on and conceals his face. Under his hood he has short cut dark brown hair and blue eyes. Under his coat he wears a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes with green stripes on them._

_Family: Colton Everett (Father/deceased), Caroline Everett (Mother/deceased), Roberto Lombardi (Grandfather on mothers side/deceased), Sabina Lombardi (Grandmother on mothers side/deceased)_

_Short History: Kyle has lived a normal childhood with his parents and Grandfather. He spent most of his time with his grandfather listening to stories of how he and his grandmother fought for peace between human and faunus. Kyle was surprised to learn he was part faunus since his grandmother was an eagle faunus and his mother was half faunus even though it didn't show on her. When he was fifteen his house was burned to the ground with his family inside and his grandfather fighting a human radical group, he was struck down and left for dead. Kyle's grandfather told him to not let this event break him and try to grow up as a man. Kyle trained himself for a year learning how to fight and move like his grandfather taught him. He spent the next two years fighting against the White Fang to protect innocents as well as helping the faunus whenever he can._


	2. To Beacon

Kyle woke up the next morning and headed towards the port where the dust plane was waiting for him to take him to Beacon. He stood in front of the passenger door for a while and took a deep breath.

"Well, here I go." He said.

He stepped on the plane and heard the sound of someone running towards his direction. Kyle turned and saw that a group of eight people making a mad dash toward the plane he was on and if he didn't move he was going to get knocked down.

"Aw, crap!" Kyle exclaimed as he climbed above the doorway.

The group ran inside the plane and began to breathe heavily. Kyle, still hanging above the doorway, turned around and looked at the group. He saw that they were all teenagers about his age, except one girl looked younger than the rest. He listened in on their conversation.

"Whew! Made it." The girl with black/red hair said.

"We wouldn't have to run if Yang didn't oversleep." The girl dressed in white said.

"Every girl is entitled to their beauty sleep, Weiss." The girl with long blonde hair said.

"We were lucky that this dust plane here! Do you know how much trouble we would be in if the pilot left us here?" Weiss asked angrily.

"The pilot isn't here." The girl with a black bow said.

"What?" Weiss asked with her usual angry look.

The group looked inside the cockpit of the plane and saw that it was empty.

"Hehehe. I guess everyone is having their 'Off Day' today." The boy with short blonde hair said.

"Unbelievable! We are still going to be late for class, because of one pilot's tardiness!" Weiss exclaimed.

At this point a girl with orange hair and light blue eyes looked away and noticed Kyle above the doorway. She had a playful smile and started hopping around acting like a monkey.

"Ooo ooo ooo ahh ahh!" she gave her monkey impression.

Everyone looked at her direction raised their eyebrows in confusion. A girl with red hair spoke up.

"Uhh… Nora. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yep! I just realized that it's 'Monkey Day'!" Nora said.

"Monkey Day?" a boy dressed in green asked.

"Yeah, see?" she pointed above the doorway.

The rest of the group looked up and saw Kyle hanging above them.

"Sorry, I saw all of you running here and getting trampled was not on my 'To do' list today." Kyle said.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry that we didn't see you." The red haired girl said.

"It's okay." Kyle said and jumped down.

Weiss walked up to him and placed her hand on her hips and asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that it has been a bad morning for you." Kyle said.

Weiss looked him over as if she was trying to find something. Kyle never took his eyes off her and the rest of the group. The first thing that he learned from his grandfather is that you must always be alert to everything.

"I don't recognize you from anywhere. What are you doing here?" Weiss interrogated Kyle.

"I on my way to Beacon, I'm a new student there." He said.

"The school year already started, how did you get in?" the girl with the black bow asked.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, "Grandfather always told me that Ozpin was a strange man."

Everyone stood in an awkward silence, until the blonde girl spoke.

"So what's your name, guy?" she asked.

"I'm Kyle." He said.

"Cool, I'm Yang." She said.

"I'm Ruby." The girl next to Yang said.

"Weiss Schnee." The girl next to Kyle said.

"Blake." The girl with the bow said.

"I'm Jaune Arc." The short haired blonde boy said.

"My name is Pyrrha." The girl with red hair said.

"NORA!" she jumped and yelled at the same time.

The boy in green placed his hand on Nora's shoulder to calm her down, "Lie Ren, call me Ren."

Kyle smiled and said, "A pleasure to meet you all."

When everyone finished introducing themselves a man that looked a lot like a surfer walked onto the plane.

"Sorry I'm late, dude. I need a new battery for my watch." he talked with a surfer accent.

"Don't you hate when things like…" he stopped when he noticed everyone onboard the plane.

"Whoa! I was told I was flying one guy, not like a whole group." That sentence told everyone he was the pilot.

"You're the pilot?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"What do you mean 'One guy'?" Yang asked.

"He means me." Kyle told them.

The pilot looked at Kyle, like most people he recognized the white hood that Kyle always wore.

"Whoa! You, you're the ghost dude!" the pilot got excited quickly. He walked up to Kyle and shook his hand.

"Man I am so glad to meet you; you saved my best bud from robbers!" the pilot said.

"I'm afraid you have to be more specific." Kyle said.

"Oh right, you must of helped a lot of people. My buddy owns that souvenir shop on the beach; some guys robbed the dust store across the street from him and ran into his store." He explained.

"Wait, did he give me this?" Kyle pulled out a necklace that had a metal pendant that was shaped like a spider.

"No way, you kept it! Wow I just lost 50 lien. I told him you would never keep something like that." The pilot said.

"I really like the look of the spider." Kyle said.

Everyone heard Weiss clear her throat, "Could we please get a move on? We are running late."

"Right, could you take us to Beacon now?" Kyle asked the pilot.

"Anything for you, bro. I'll get you there in no time." The pilot went inside the cockpit and started the dust plane.

Everyone took their seats as the plane left port head to Beacon. Everyone held conversations with each other until Ruby decided to find out more about this new student, mainly his weapons.

"So, what weapons do you have Kyle?" Ruby asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Kyle reached to his side and pulled out a flintlock pistol, "Well, I have this. I use my aura to make the bullets inside, so as long as I keep my aura up I can shoot."

He placed the pistol in his holster and stood up as he pulled out two cutlasses, "These swords use to belong to my grandfather, they have triggers in the hilt for firing .45 bullets. Of course I can still use them for close combat."

He put the swords on his side and extended his arm, "This is my favorite weapon." He flicked his wrist and a blade shot out. Ruby almost drooled as she looked at the well hidden blade.

"This is the perfect concealed offensive weapon that my grandfather designed and I added some new features to it." He pressed a button that opened four slots on the side of his arm. "Here I can put four small caliber bullets in case I need to shoot something immediately." He pressed the button again to close the four slots and allowed the blade to retract under his wrist.

"Wow, you're just about ready for anything aren't you?" Yang gave him a seductive look.

"It pays to be prepared." Kyle calmly stated.

"May I ask you something?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure." Kyle said.

"Why did the pilot call you a ghost?" Pyrrha asked him.

Kyle took a deep breath before answering, "Most people remember my grandfather and the work that he has done, since I do the same thing and wear a hood like his some people think I'm his ghost."

"Who was your grandfather?" Blake asked this time.

"He was…" Kyle started, but was interrupted by the pilot.

"Hey dudes, we're here. Welcome to Beacon, ghost dude." Said the pilot

"I'll tell you about my grandfather later, I promise." He told RWBY and JNPR as he stepped out of the plane and on the grounds of the academy.

The grounds were bigger than expected, covered with green grass and trees for relaxing under the shade. Kyle continued walking until he stopped in front a statue of two hunters standing above a Beowulf. He stared at the statue as he thought to himself.

'Many hunters and huntresses were considered heroes as they made their mark in history. Would my grandparents be remembered as heroes for all their work?'

He continued to stare at the statue.

'Would I even be considered a hero?'

"Mister Everett?" A woman spoke and brought Kyle out of his daze.

He turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair green eyes and glasses. She looked like an office secretary with a purple cape.

"Yes ma'am." Kyle answered her.

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch, school instructor and assistant to Professor Ozpin."

"Pleasure, to meet you ma'am." Kyle said.

"The professor is expecting you, please follow me." She walked through the front door and Kyle followed.

Ms. Goodwitch led Kyle into a big office that was mainly green. The office contained the usual office décor such as bookshelves filled with books, a few chairs, a desk, and a coffee machine that was next to a giant window that showed a view of Vale. Goodwitch motioned towards the chair in front of the desk, Kyle sat down.

"Ozpin said to read the three files on his desk until he arrives, I shall let him know of your arrival." Goodwitch walked through the door and left Kyle alone in the office.

He looked at the three files that lay on the desk; he picked one and began reading it. Kyle saw that the files were records on the teams at Beacon.

'I guess he wants me to join a team.' Kyle thought.

He read through the file that was in his hand now, it was the file on Team CRDL.

'Apparently this team is nothing but a bunch of brutes. It also says that this team has been in trouble for bullying other students; especially Faunus students' Kyle closed the file.

"Someone needs to step up and put these scum in their place, and if no one will do it then I will." He threw the file back on the desk and picked up another one.

'Hm. Team JNPR led by Jaune Arc. It says that Jaune has very poor combat capabilities yet he has a very tactical mind to make up for it. Yet his combat has been improving since he has been spending time with his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. I guess Pyrrha decided to tutor their young leader. Ren and Nora seem to complement each other well, with Ren being a fast fighter and Nora being a powerhouse with her hammer.' Kyle smiled.

"With togetherness like that, this team will go far." He placed the file on the desk and pulled out the last one.

'Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose. Ruby is only fifteen and she's enrolled here, that speaks volumes of her skill yet this team is full of unlikely partners. A young girl is the leader while her partner, a stuck up heiress, thinks she could do better. Then we have a quiet girl, with the abilities of a ninja, with barely any information on her. Finally a bright party girl, who is Ruby's older sister, that is also a walking bombshell; in more ways than one.'

"Something tells me that underestimating this team would be quite dangerous." Kyle closed the file when he heard the door open.

Ozpin walked up to his desk with a coffee cup in his hand. He sat down in his chair and smiled.

"I see that you have read the files I have left out." Ozpin said.

"I have and I know what you are going to ask." Kyle set the file back on the desk.

"I'm not joining a team." Kyle stated.

"Hm." Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"I mean no disrespect, sir. I prefer to work alone, so there will be fewer casualties." Kyle explained.

"I see, but working with a team will prevent even more casualties than working alone." Ozpin said.

Kyle groaned knowing that Ozpin was right.

"Besides, school rules state that each person must belong in a team. You are no exception." Ozpin said.

Kyle groaned again as he rested his cheek on his fist. He suddenly had an idea.

"I have a suggestion." Kyle said.

"I'm listening." Ozpin said.

Kyle pointed to the files on the desk, "Have these teams fight me, if I win I work alone and work with whoever I choose, and if one of these teams beat me then I will join with no questions asked."

"Plan on showing off so soon?" Ozpin asked with a smirk.

"Do we have deal or what?" Kyle asked slightly annoyed.

Ozpin flipped a switch on his desk and a small beep was heard, "Students, please report to the arena as soon as class is over. Thank you." He flipped the switch again.

"Satisfied?" Ozpin asked with a smile.

Kyle turned around and began to walk, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Hello to those that read my story, I hope I am doing a good job so far. Please review so I know if you like it or where I can make improvements. (I'm still new.)**

**Also PM me if you have helpful writing tips or ideas for the story. I don't when the next chapter will be out, but I will try to get it out ASAP. Could be tomorrow or ten thousand years for now. (Just kidding) **


	3. The Challenge

**When I started this chapter I had 2 follows, 4 favorites, and 180 views. Is that normal?**

* * *

Kyle stood on the side of the arena with Professor Ozpin. Kyle was mentally preparing himself for the fights against the three teams that Ozpin has selected; said professor was standing next to him with his cane in his left hand and coffee cup in his right. Ozpin took a sip from his cup before speaking.

"Are you sure you wish to do this? It's not too late to change your mind."

Kyle just stared at the arena not bothering to give a response.

Ozpin sighed, "Well, to give you a fair warning I should tell you that your first fight is against Team CRDL. The four of them tend to rely on their strength and that has made them one of the top fighters for the first years. Think you can handle it?"

"They won't last ten seconds." Kyle said and moved into the arena.

When Kyle walked on the stage he saw Goodwitch standing in the middle of the large arena, waiting for him. Kyle stood on the right side of the arena and folded his arms across his chest. Goodwitch began to speak.

"Students, this is a special day today. This is Kyle Everett, though the public knows him as, 'The Ghost of Roberto Lombardi'."

The students began whispering among themselves about hearing the rumors of this "Ghost".

"Because of his skill and actions, he has been noticed by Professor Ozpin and has given him the chance to join Beacon with the rest of you to become a Hunter. He was given the choice to join a team of his choosing, but declined. Instead he has given three teams the opportunity to make him a member of their team; all they have to do is beat him in battle." Goodwitch continued.

The students began talking more about Kyle, questioning his sanity.

"Team CRDL, to the stage please." Goodwitch announced.

Within a few seconds the four members of CRDL walked onto the stage and stood on the left side of the arena.

"Gentlemen the rules are simple. If your aura reaches to red levels, you are out. If you weapons are thrown out of the arena, you are out. If you are thrown out of the arena, you are out. Now, any questions?" Goodwitch asked.

"Do we have to fight this guy? It seems very unfair." Cardin spoke.

"I agree with him. These fools are not even worth my time." Kyle said.

"What did you say, punk!?" Cardin asked furiously.

"Settle it here in the arena." Goodwitch ordered.

Cardin pulled out his mace and readied himself.

"Are you ready?" Goodwitch asked.

Cardin gripped his mace tight and his team stood behind him. Kyle unfolded his arms and stared at Cardin's mace, particularly the red crystal inside the weapon.

"Begin." Goodwitch started the match with swipe on her scroll showing the opponents aura levels.

Cardin and his team charged towards Kyle. Before they got close enough, Kyle took out his pistol and fired it. A small blue aura ball flew out of the gun and straight towards Cardin. The aura bullet passed through the small spacing in the mace and struck the crystal. The crystal shattered and released a smoke cloud that covered a small area leaving CRDL incapacitated. Kyle took his chance and ran into the smoke cloud. Three loud smacks were heard across the arena and the crowd sat impatiently while the smoke cleared. When the smoke faded everyone saw CRDL piled on the ground knocked out with Kyle standing above them.

"Well… It seems that…" Kyle began walking off the stage as Goodwitch spoke, "…Mister Everett is… the winner." Goodwitch finished.

Kyle walked off the stage and saw Ozpin right where he left him.

"My mistake, five seconds." Kyle corrected himself on his earlier conversation. Ozpin merely chuckled at the boy.

"There will be a one hour rest between battles; the next one will be against Team JNPR. I suggest that you prepare yourselves." Goodwitch said before she walked off stage.

Kyle sat on a bench in a locker room, resting before his match against JNPR. He sat in his usual style with his elbows on his knees and resting his chin in his hands. He was deep in thought as he was mentally preparing himself, he knew JNPR was in a different league and would defiantly be a challenge.

"How did you do that?" a familiar voice broke Kyle's concentration.

Kyle looked up and saw that Yang was in the locker room with him. She studied him as if she was looking for something or trying to see through something.

"Do what?" Kyle asked.

"You know! What you did to Cardin and his team. I know they are tough, but you took them down as if they were nothing!" Yang sounded excited.

"They were nothing." Kyle stated.

"But how? It was all so fast and we didn't see anything." Yang said.

"It's simple. I saw the red dust crystal in his mace and shot it to remove its magical capabilities, but instead of just shattering it caused smoke to appear. The smoke stopped them for a while and gave me a chance to conceal myself. I ran in the smoke and grabbed two of them, knocking their heads together. I then spun around and kicked one of them in the head with the back of my heel, and I ended it by punching Cardin right in the kisser."

Yang laughed when Kyle finished, "Right in the kisser? Who says that anymore?"

Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"If you did all that so fast, then I'm kind of excited to go up against you." Yang said with a smile.

Kyle chuckled as he stood up, "I sure your team is nothing like those group of idiots. I'm sure you would prove to be a great challenge; that is if I can beat JNPR."

The two stood in silence for a while, Yang stared at him still as if she was trying to see through something.

"Sooo…" Yang broke the silence, "Are you going to take off the hood?" she asked.

"No." Kyle answered.

"Aww!" Yang pouted, "You have an embarrassing scar, is that it?"

"No." he answered again.

"You're bald?" Yang asked.

"NO!" Kyle yelled.

Yang thought more about why Kyle had his hood. She thought of the next question, but it was a very touchy subject to most people. She took a chance.

"Are you a Faunus?" she asked.

Kyle looked her in the eyes, "No, though I have Faunus blood in me. My mother was a half-breed and my grandmother was a full blooded Faunus."

"Is that the reason for the hood?" Yang asked.

"No." Kyle answered.

Yang growled and stomped her foot in frustration, "Dammit, then what is the reason!?"

"It's personal." Kyle told her.

A ding from the intercoms was heard, "The next match will begin in a few minutes. The contenders should make their way to the stage now." There was another ding as the PA system went off.

"I should be going." Kyle walked to the exit and stopped, "Look Yang, we're going to be here for a while. I will tell you everything about me once I feel that I can trust you. Okay?"

"Okay, but know this. You will show me what's under the hood." Yang told him.

Kyle stared at her, "You realize that sounded weird, right?"

"Sounded kind of hot to me" Yang smiled.

Kyle smiled and shook his head in amusement.

He made his way to the stage once again for the next fight. When he arrived he saw Ms. Goodwitch waiting for him along with Team JNPR, he joined them in the middle of the stage.

"The rules are still the same. If your aura falls in the red, you lose your weapon, or if you are thrown out of the arena then you are out. Now, is there anything else before we begin?" Goodwitch finished her explanation.

Kyle extended his hand quickly forcing Jaune to flinch. He looked at the outstretched arm and shook hands with Kyle.

"Good luck to you." Kyle said.

"T-thanks, you too." Jaune said.

Kyle walked to the opposite side of the stage and drew his two cutlasses. He looked over the opposing team as they readied themselves.

'Okay, I remember that Ren is an expert in martial arts so I need to watch him. Pyrrha looks like the offensive type, but she has the small shield just in case she needs to block or parry attacks. Jaune has that large shield with him so defense is on his side. As for Nora…' Kyle looked at the spot where Nora was and only saw a pink out line.

'Wait a minute… Where's Nora?' Kyle thought.

He heard a loud "Whee!" above him, as he looked up he saw Nora flying like a rocket with her hammer headed straight for him.

"WHOA!" Kyle yelled as he managed to dodge at the last second, "Easy! You could take someone's head off with that!" After saying that he was forced to bend backwards to avoid the slice from Ren's weapon. Kyle began swinging his swords at Ren forcing him to dodge and block. While they fought Nora decided to surprise Kyle again while he was distracted. She charged towards the two fighters ready to give a good horizontal swing. Ren gave Kyle a good spinning kick to his head forcing Kyle to spin around; this is where he saw the charging Nora.

"Aw, crap!" Kyle yelled out. He dropped down making Nora hit Ren in the stomach, taking a huge chunk of his aura in the process. Using the momentum, Kyle swept his leg under Nora's feet making her trip. Kyle quickly stood up and gave himself some breathing room.

'I can't take down a powerhouse like Nora by normal means. Guess I have to force her out of this fight.' Kyle thought.

Nora got back up and began spinning her hammer in circles heading towards Kyle. He placed his swords back on his side.

'This is a stupid move for me to do.' Kyle thought.

Nora got close to her opponent and swung her weapon above her head. When she brought it down Kyle quickly grabbed the pole of the weapon and kept a firm grip on it. His legs felt numb from the impact, but he was able to keep his legs in place. The two struggled over the hammer.

"Hey! Let go! Magnhild is mine!" Nora yelled out.

"Sure thing." Kyle grinned and then head-butted her.

Nora let go and fell to the ground. Kyle spun the hammer around and threw it in a random direction, it landed outside the ring. Nora was out.

"Aw, man!" Nora complained.

"Sorry, Nora." Kyle apologized before he was struck in the chin.

Kyle spun around and saw that Ren has recovered and back on his feet. Kyle massaged his chin to relax the pain.

"Tough guy aren't you?" Kyle said

"You're no slouch yourself." Ren complimented.

Kyle drew his swords again and ran forward. He swung his sword to strike, but Ren blocked it with his bare hand. Kyle was confused at first, and then he noticed that Ren was channeling his aura into his hands. Kyle swung his other sword and Ren grabbed it as well.

"Risky move using your aura like that." Kyle stated.

"It is, but it has proven to be very effective at times." Ren said.

"Agreed, but you forgot one thing." Kyle said.

"And that is?" Ren asked.

Kyle placed his fingers on the triggers of the swords and fired. Ren's aura protected him from the bullets, but the force made him stumble back. Kyle took this chance and delivered three slashes to Ren's upper and lower torso.

'There, all it takes is one more hit and he's out.' Kyle thought.

Kyle felt something graze his cheek and turned to see Pyrrha had Milo in its rifle form; smoke was coming out of the barrel.

'So they were waiting for me to tire out; clever.' Kyle thought.

Kyle ran towards Ren and grabbed him by the shoulders. He spun Ren around just before Pyrrha pulled the trigger again. The bullet flew out and hit Ren in the chest causing his aura to fall in the red zone.

"Enough!" Goodwitch yelled out.

"You are in the red, Mister Ren. Please leave the stage." She said.

"Are you okay, Ren?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, thank goodness we use rubber bullets for these types of fights." Ren said.

Kyle gave Ren a friendly pat on his shoulder and walked to the center of the stage where Jaune and Pyrrha were waiting.

"It's down to you Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos. Get ready." Goodwitch said.

Pyrrha changed Milo into its spear form and Jaune took his battle stance. Kyle took his left sword and wielded it in a reverse grip while keeping his right sword in a normal grip.

"Fight." Goodwitch continued the match.

Jaune ran and swung his sword, which Kyle blocked with his reverse sword. Pyrrha charged with her spear, Kyle spun around behind Jaune and gave him a quick slash on his back. Pyrrha changed her weapon to its sword form and began swinging. Kyle blocked and tried to counter, but Pyrrha parried his attack with her shield. She swung again and forced Kyle to lock weapons with her, Jaune came from the side and made Kyle lock his other sword. The three warriors stood there fighting for dominance, Kyle took a step back and forced Jaune and Pyrrha to crash into each other. When the two got over their quick daze they noticed that their lips were touching. Both of them stumbled back, flustered over what happened.

"I didn't mean…" They both said at the same time, "It's not that…" They both said, "I thought that you…" and for the third time in a row.

Kyle cleared his throat to get their attention. The two of them looked at his direction to see him with a huge smirk on his face. Jaune raised his sword and swung vertically; Kyle held his swords in a "X" shape to block and kicked Jaune back. Pyrrha charged with her spear only to have Kyle lock it with his swords and force it down; he then shoved Pyrrha down with his shoulder. Jaune then surprised Kyle by slashing him in the back, Kyle then turned his focus to Jaune. Kyle swung his swords in a fury of slashes, Jaune kept his shield up to keep from getting hit. Pyrrha took this chance and fired three shots into Kyle's back. He dropped to his knee in pain and Jaune ran towards Pyrrha. Kyle looked up on the screen and saw that he was half way in the yellow.

'Can't last much longer. I have to end this now.' He thought.

He turned and saw Jaune in a defensive stance and Pyrrha was reloading her gun. Kyle ran towards them for his final attack. Jaune attempted to push him back with his shield; instead Kyle stepped on it and jumped behind him. Kyle landed on Pyrrha and he stuck his swords in a "X" formation on her neck, effectively pinning her to the ground. He quickly grabbed her shield and threw it at Jaune, hitting him in the head. Jaune dropped his sword and fell down; Kyle picked up the sword and pointed it at Jaune.

"Enough. You have won Mr. Everett." Goodwitch said.

Jaune could only sigh in defeat, until he saw Kyle's outstretched arm to help him up. He smiled and accepted the help.

"That was a heck of a fight." Kyle said.

"We still didn't beat you." Jaune said disappointed

"You came close, which is more than what most people attempted to do." Kyle said.

The two walked over to Pyrrha who was still pinned. Kyle took his swords and Jaune offered his hand to help her up.

"You got a good team Jaune, and even better friends. Remember that." Kyle said.

Kyle walked back to the locker room and relaxed on the bench. He had another hour before he would fight RWBY, so he thought a short nap would help. The dream he had didn't help. He was in the woods that was his home, only everything was on fire. His log house that he lived in all his life was in a raging inferno. In the open field behind the house was an old man in a brown cloak lying on the ground. Kyle recognized the old man as his grandfather and the figure standing above him angered him greatly. The figure with a shaved blonde hair cut and dirty skin laughed maniacally as everything burned around him. Suddenly a huge gale of wind blew the flames away and the figure of his grandfather was replaced by the man and the man was replaced by someone in a familiar white coat. An eagle flew by the boy who was revealed as Kyle himself. He stood over the body with his left wrist blade drenched in blood. He continued standing as blood dripped from the blade. The dream grew hazy in time and the last part of the dream was the sound of a large bell ringing.

Kyle jolted awake from his dream and placed his head on his forehead. He noticed a newspaper next to him with a familiar picture on it. He saw that the picture was of the man from the dream. The man was known as Dustin Chase, the leader of the human radical group known as, "The Purists". Kyle grew angry every time he would see that face.

The PA system beeped, "The last fight for today will start soon. Mr. Everett please come to the stage, Team RWBY is waiting for you."

Kyle's hidden blade shot out through the paper, destroying the picture. He stood up and threw the paper down on the floor.

"Your time will come when you fall and when that time comes; my blade will be in your throat." Kyle said with venom in those last words. He walked out of the room toward the arena once again.

Kyle walked on stage where Team RWBY was waiting for him. Ms. Goodwitch went through her usual explanation of the rules. Yang activated Ember Celica and banged them together while giving Kyle a wink.

'Okay, Yang has gauntlets so she will have to get close.' Kyle thought.

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud in its katana form.

'Blake has a katana with what looks like a pistol in the hilt, but she's like a ninja so I should watch out for surprises.'

Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster.

'Weiss has a rapier, so she's quick and balanced. As for Ruby…'

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and extended it, driving the tip of the blade into the ground.

"_Merda!_" Kyle yelled out.

"Language, Mister Everett." Goodwitch said with an annoyed expression.

Kyle looked at Goodwitch, surprised that she understood him. He looked back at RWBY and drew his two swords with his left sword in a reverse grip.

"You may begin." Goodwitch said.

Team RWBY stood in place waiting for Kyle to strike, he didn't move.

"Uh, dude. She said we could start." Ruby said.

"I know" Kyle said.

"So why aren't you doing anything?" Ruby asked.

"You are ladies, you get the first strike." Kyle said.

"Does he think that we will actually fall for…" Weiss said.

"Dibs!" Yang yelled out and charged.

Yang got close and threw a right jab; Kyle ducked and rolled behind her. Kyle stood up for an attack, but Yang got him with a spinning left hook and a jab to the stomach that sent him flying back. Kyle landed on the ground and held himself up with one of his knees and his sword.

'Man is she tough!' Kyle thought.

Kyle heard a quick "whoosh" from behind him and just barely dodged the scythe blade that appeared. Kyle saw Ruby holding Crescent Rose with the blade stuck in the ground where his shoulder would have been if he didn't move.

"Seriously, how are you able to use that!?" Kyle yelled.

Ruby gave him a bright smile before responding, "Jealous."

She swung her scythe aiming for Kyle's head, forcing him to bend backwards. Blake materialized in the air and dropped down aiming her foot towards Kyle. He rolled out of the way and swung his sword at her, only when it hit her she disappeared. He looked around and saw Blake standing behind him.

"How did you…" Kyle started.

"Shadow clones, my Semblance." Blake said.

"So you are a ninja. I always wanted to fight one." Kyle said with a smile.

Kyle was interrupted by Weiss as she thrusted forward with her rapier.

"I didn't ask for you, Miss Priss." Kyle said.

"How dare you! Show a lady some respect!" Weiss yelled.

She started attacking Kyle over and over, not giving him a chance to counter. She slapped Kyle's wrists with Myrtenaster and wrestled one of his swords out of his hand and tossed it out of the ring. Kyle tried to attack with his other sword only Blake had wrapped Gambol Shrouds ribbon around the blade. She jerked the blade out of his hand and the sword flew off the stage.

"Aww yeah! That's right, Team RWBY is the…" Ruby began to cheer.

She stopped when she heard a "snikt' sound nearby. She saw that Kyle had his wrist blades extended, ready to fight.

"Winner?" she looked to her team in confusion, "Did you remember that he had those?"

"It doesn't matter, Ruby. We threw his swords out of the ring." Weiss said.

"Mister Everett has said that his wrist blades are his primary weapon. He is still in the match." Goodwitch said.

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Man! That is so- GAH!" Ruby exclaimed as she dodged Kyle's blade.

Kyle continued swinging making Ruby dodge. She could not attack because Kyle was too close. He grabbed the pole of the scythe and used it to push himself up using his left hand to attack. Kyle missed and his arm got stuck between Crescent Rose and Ruby's stomach. Ruby began spinning around to build momentum. She threw in a direction to send him off the stage, but she threw him in Weiss's direction. Kyle slammed into Weiss sending her out of the ring.

"RUBY!" Weiss screamed from the bottom of the stage.

"Sorry, Weiss!" Ruby apologized.

Kyle got back up and ran after Ruby with his blades up. Yang got in front of him and grabbed his wrist. She held him in place with a grin.

"I think you should mess with someone your own age." She said.

"I think you're trying your best to get me interested in you." Kyle said.

"Is it working?" Yang asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kyle said with a grin.

"I'll find out eventually and I will see your face soon enough." Yang said.

"You'll have to beat me first!" Kyle wrestled his wrist out of Yang's grasp and took a swipe.

Yang let go to dodge Kyle's blade. She jumped back and froze in place. Kyle waited for Yang to move so he could counter, but she stood still with a shocked look on her face.

"Uh Ruby, did he just…" Blake began to ask.

Ruby grabbed Blake's wrist and ran with her, "Duck and cover!" she yelled as the two jumped off the stage.

"What's her problem?" Kyle asked confused.

"M-m-m-my, my" Yang stuttered.

"Yang, are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"My m-m-my" Yang stuttered still.

"Yang?" Kyle tried to get her attention.

He looked to where Yang was staring at. On the floor Kyle saw a small strand of blonde hair. Yang's blonde hair.

"MY HAIR!" Yang exploded as she activated her Semblance.

"_Sangue di Giuda!_" (Christ on a bicycle!) Kyle yelled.

Kyle held his hands up in defense. Yang charged and punched Kyle, breaking his hidden blades in the process. Yang hit him with an uppercut sending him in the air; she grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground face first. The force of the impact sent him up and Yang continued attacking. She kept punching him the stomach, then in his chest, and finishing it with an uppercut and a jab as he came down. Kyle was sent flying where he flew past Goodwitch and landed outside the ring. Yang finally calmed down and looked embarrassed.

"Um… Oops." Yang said.

"Congratulations Miss Xiao Long, Team RWBY has a new member." Goodwitch said.

Medics went towards Kyle and carried him to the infirmary. Kyle woke up hours later in what looked like a hospital room. He began to move as soon as he got out of his daze and looked around the room. He found Ozpin in the doorway with his usual coffee cup in hand.

"So, you're finally awake." Ozpin said.

"What happened?" Kyle asked him.

"You lost, that's what happened." Ozpin said as he pulled out his scroll.

Ozpin showed Kyle the footage of Yang going berserk and giving him a major beat down.

"That looks like it hurt." Kyle said.

"Did it?" Ozpin asked.

"I can't remember." Kyle said.

Ozpin chuckled, "Well now that you are up, it's time to properly introduce you to your team.

Kyle got out of the bed he was in and followed Ozpin to the dorm building. They stopped in front of a door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened revealing Ruby in her PJs.

"Hello Miss Rose, may we come in?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure professor." She walked towards her bunk allowing the two to walk in the room.

Kyle stood by the bookshelf as Ozpin explained the situation to Team RWBY.

"As you know, thanks to Miss Xiao Long's victory today Kyle has been made your newest member." He said.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"That's what I agreed to. I look forward to working with you." Kyle said.

"Same here. Welcome to the team." Ruby said.

"Thank you. Professor, where is my room?" Kyle asked Ozpin.

"Right here." Ozpin said.

"Huh?" Kyle looked around the room, "Professor, they are girls and I'm a guy." He said.

"I know." Ozpin said.

"And you're making me stay here?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Ozpin said.

"Professor, I mean no disrespect but…" Weiss began to say.

"What sick perverted thoughts are going through your mind, old man?" Kyle asked angrily.

"None, though you may be thinking some if you asked that question." Ozpin said.

Kyle growled as Ozpin smiled and walked to the door.

"You will get your own bed by the end of the weekend, until then I will leave it up to you on your sleeping arrangements. Goodnight everyone." Ozpin walked out and closed the door.

Kyle looked towards his new teammates to figure out what to do next.

"Don't even think about it!" Weiss said.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I am not sharing my bed with you!" Weiss said.

Kyle's only response was annoyed groan.

"You're more than welcome to sleep with me." Yang said.

Kyle looked at her, "Tempting, but shouldn't I buy you dinner first?"

Yang laughed as Weiss began rubbing her temples in frustration, "My goodness, I can't believe you played along with that crude joke." Weiss said.

Kyle sighed, "Where's a chair? I'll use that."

Ruby grabbed a rolling chair by the desk and pushed it to Kyle. Kyle set the chair in the corner across from Yang and Blake's bunk beds.

"We should get some sleep." Kyle said.

"He's right. Tomorrow starts the weekend; we can get to know each other then." Blake said.

"You better not try anything funny while we're sleeping." Weiss said.

"Will you shut up about that!? I'm not that kind of guy!" Kyle said irritated.

Everyone climbed into their beds and Kyle sat in the chair. Yang poked her head out at the foot of her bed.

"My offer still stands." Yang said with a smile.

Kyle smiled back, "Goodnight Yang."

He closed his eyes and within a few minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. How did I do? Too long, too short, not enough detail? Tell me what I can do. I want to try and make this enjoyable to anyone who reads this. Be sure to review with your thoughts, also give me some ideas for the story in a review or PM.**

**To venshade1, the only one who reviewed so far: I'll try not to make him OP, I do plan on him getting hurt and having his weapons break. I know the hood and hidden blades are references to Assassin's Creed (I love the game series) but I think this won't count as a crossover as there are no Assassin's, Templars, or pieces of Eden. The hood and the blades will be the only references here (and maybe another one in the next chapter). Thanks for reading and taking the time to review.**


	4. A Trip to the Mall

**Sorry if this took so long. I was trying to write this chapter and writers block hit me like a truck. I changed the rating to M for language.**

* * *

"Wake up you bum!" Weiss yelled.

Team RWBY was up and dressed for the day; the only problem was Kyle, who was still sleeping in his chair. Weiss's face started to turn red with anger as all her efforts to wake the hooded boy were in vain.

"Ruby, use your whistle." Weiss ordered the young team leader.

Ruby went to the drawer and pulled out her whistle. This was the same whistle that she used to wake up Weiss on their first day as Team RWBY. Ruby thought she would never use this whistle again to wake up anyone, except maybe on Christmas, she walked up to the sleeping boy and bent so her face was close to his ear. She placed the whistle to her lips and blew. Kyle jolted awake and tumbled out of the chair taking the chair with him.

"Who the-!" Kyle stood up clearly alert now.

"Good morning! Welcome to your first official day as a member of Team RWBY!" Ruby said with a smile.

Kyle stood with his arms folded across his chest, "Ruby, _che diavolo_?" (What the devil?)

Ruby looked at him with her head tilted sideways, showing that she clearly didn't understand him.

"What's with the whistle?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, Weiss told me to wake you up." Ruby said.

Kyle looked at Weiss. His hood hid his expression, but he was annoyed with her, "I'll be angry with you later." He said.

"We already have our day planned just to get to know our new member and you are wasting time." Weiss said.

Kyle sighed, "What are we doing?"

"We're going to the mall, of course." Yang said.

"So, we're going so I could be your pack mule?" Kyle asked.

"No, of course not." Yang said, "Though Weiss might do that." She added.

"A gentleman always carries a ladies bag for her, I'm sure that there is one hidden under that hood." Weiss said.

"There is a fine line between a gentleman and a jackass." Kyle said; Yang began to snicker. "And I walk that line every day of my life." Kyle finished and Yang burst into laughter.

"Man that's funny! Hahahaha!" Yang continued laughing.

"Ugh! Do we seriously have to work with him now?" Weiss asked placing her hand on her forehead.

Kyle walked to the dresser, "Look, I'll go with you just don't bombard me with bags and boxes."

"Don't worry, we were just joking." Yang said.

"Thanks." Kyle said; he took his wrist blades off the dresser on put them on. He flicked his wrist and a "pfft" sound was heard.

"Right." Kyle said. He turned and looked at Yang.

Yang rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed look, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright; I just need to get new blades and parts to rebuild them." Kyle said.

"I'm really, really sorry. I help you fix them." Yang said.

"It's okay Yang. I just have to be careful and not make you angry anymore." Kyle said.

Yang walked up and hugged him, "Aww, thank you."

After she let go Kyle took his pistols and placed them in his holster, then he took his swords and placed them on his side. "Okay, ready whenever you are." He said.

"Yay! Let's go!" Ruby yelled.

The team walked out of the dorm and went to the port where they waited for transport to Vale. The ride to Vale was uneventful. Kyle stood leaning with his back against the wall. Weiss, who was still annoyed with Kyle, stared out the window looking down at the city. Blake had her nose in a book as usual. Ruby and Yang were having a conversation with each other. Kyle noticed that the sisters would talk for a while before pointing or looking at him, he dismissed it as just ordinary girl gossip. They finally reached their stop where they walked to the mall. Upon entering the mall, Ruby jumped in front of everyone.

"Okay, what's our first stop?" Ruby asked.

"Why don't we split up and meet at the food court for lunch?" Blake suggested.

"Because if I have to suffer going to Yang's stores, then you have to suffer with me." Ruby said.

"Yeah, let's split up." Kyle said.

"NO!" Ruby yelled.

"C'mon Ruby, it won't kill ya to spend time with your big sis." Yang grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her to what looked like a fancy underwear store.

"YANG! You know I hate going in there!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss gave a light smile as she looked at the sisters, "I'll be in the dress shops if you need me."

"And that leave us with, what 10 acres to look through?" Kyle sarcastically asked.

Weiss huffed and walked off leaving Blake and Kyle alone.

"I'm going to the book store, where are you headed?" Blake asked.

"Let's see. I could go clothes shopping with Weiss and get chewed out for giving guy opinions, I could go with Yang and Ruby and look like a pervert, or go to the book store with you and look normal." Kyle placed a hand on his chin thinking, "Decisions, decisions." He said with sarcasm.

Blake rolled her eyes and walked towards the book store, Kyle soon followed. He caught up with her and tried striking a conversation.

"So, what books do you read?" He asked

"All kinds." She answered.

"Do you have a favorite book?" He asked again.

Blake slightly turned red when he asked, "It's... uh –a-a ninja book."

"Nice." He said.

Blake gave a sigh of relief seeing he didn't press her on asking which ninja book. The two reached the book store and separated going into different aisles. Kyle browsed through the comic book section where he saw a collection of kaiju comics that he liked. He decided to pick a few of them and then headed to the next aisle which was the manga section. When he turned the corner he saw a teenage wolf Faunus reading a manga with a small stack next to her. She looked like a normal girl, except for the black wolf ears and tail, she had light brown hair and she wore a white t-shirt, blue miniskirt, and brown boots that went up to her knees. The girl saw Kyle from the other side of the aisle and decided to leave. She picked up her books and moved to the small walkway between sections only to have a young human man bump into her.

"Move it, freak!" He yelled as he knocked her books down.

Kyle saw this and moved towards the man. Acting like he was going to walk by him, Kyle got close and shoved the man into a table knocking down books and other items in the process.

"Watch it, _stronzo_." (asshole) Kyle said.

Kyle looked back and saw the Faunus girl picking up her books with tears in her eyes. He walked up to her and picked up the rest of the books and handed them to her. The girl's hands shook as she took the books, worried about what this human might do.

"Not all humans are like that, we're just unlucky that the majority of us are idiots." Kyle said.

The girl only whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm Kyle. What's your name?" He asked her.

"Molly" She said.

Kyle stood up and offered his hand to pull her up. She accepted the help and stood on her feet, she gave Kyle a smile.

"Do you need me to escort you out of here?" Kyle asked.

"No, thank you. I just wish that were more humans like you." Molly said.

"As do I." Kyle said.

She turned and walked to the exit of the store and back in the mall. Kyle decided to leave as well to avoid unwanted attention. He went to the register and paid for his comics, and then he went to search for Blake. He found her in the romance section of the store.

"I saw what you did just now." Blake said as Kyle approached her, "You actually helped her out of the goodness of your heart."

"I did what any kind person would have done." Kyle said.

"Most humans would have ignored her suffering." Blake said.

"I said 'person' not 'human'." Kyle told her.

Blake smiled, "She's right you know. We need more humans like you so we all can be seen as 'People'."

Kyle smiled back and looked at the book in Blake's hands, "Found something?"

"Yes, I have been waiting for this to come out lately." Blake said.

Kyle managed to see the title of the book. It read "Ninjas of Passion".

"Isn't that a porno book?" He asked.

Blake blushed, slammed the book closed, and put it back on the shelf, "No. It's just a normal romance novel with ninjas in it."

Kyle folded his arms.

"Well it is!" Blake yelled in embarrassment.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, "To each their own, I guess."

"It's not porn." Blake said.

"Okay, okay." Kyle said and threw his arms in defense, "Wait, you don't act out those scenes do you?"

Blake turned Kyle around and began pushing him, "Move it!" she said through her teeth.

The two stopped at a nearby café where Blake said that she wanted to talk. Kyle ordered coffee for Blake and a wild berry tea for himself. They waited for a while for their orders to come, when it arrived Blake put cream in her coffee and Kyle put two sugars in his tea. They each took a sip of their drinks before Blake started to ask questions.

"When we first met you were about to tell us about your grandfather. Who was he?" Blake asked.

"Roberto Lombardi, he was one of the few humans who fought for equality for both human and Faunus. Both figuratively and literally." Kyle said.

"And you said that you dress like him to fit this 'Ghost' persona?" Blake asked.

"Kind of. He wore a brown cloak with a hood similar to mine. I added blue to my coat because my family used to say it brings out my eyes." Kyle said.

"I can't see your eyes" Blake stated.

"I know." Kyle said.

Blake sat and thought for a while as she sifted through her memories, "I think I met your grandfather before." Blake said.

"Have you now?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Maybe, it was… Can I really trust you?" Blake asked with a worried look.

"Of course." Kyle said.

"Well, when I was young I was a member of the White Fang. I used to be at the peaceful protest before they turned violent. It was at one of these protests where a crowd of humans started throwing rocks at us before a little human boy stepped in front of us to shield everyone. When someone decided to throw a rock at him, an old man in a brown cloak appeared. The crowd grew violent and he fought back, even the little boy fought with him." Blake finished with a smile.

"Hmm… That story sounds familiar. You may have seen him there." Kyle said.

"You said that your swords use to belong to him. How long did he use them?" Blake asked.

"Years. He stopped when my grandmother was killed, shortly after I was born." Kyle said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant memories." Blake apologized.

"It's okay, Blake." Kyle said.

"I also heard of how he died when that radical boasted to everyone." Blake said.

Kyle clenched his fist; his knuckles cracking in the process, "He will die soon enough."

"Sorry." Blake apologized again.

"I already mourned the loss of my family, now all that is left is to bring them justice." Kyle said

Blake could tell by his body language that Kyle grew extremely annoyed so she changed the subject, "I want to ask you about your fighting style."

"What about it?" Kyle asked.

"I notice that sometimes you hold one of you swords in a reverse grip. That's an unusual style for cutlasses." Blake said.

"I follow my instincts. When I feel the need to take an offensive and defensive stance I will reverse one of my blades." Kyle said.

"Wouldn't a katana like weapon be more suited for such a style?" Blake asked.

"It's something to think about." Kyle said before sipping his tea.

Blake smiled seeing that Kyle has relaxed. She took another sip of her coffee before asking another question, "Is it true what Yang said?"

Kyle looked up from his cup, "And what did Yang say?"

"She said that you have Faunus blood in you." Blake said.

"It's true. My grandmother was an eagle Faunus." Kyle said.

Blake's eyes widened in shock, "An eagle!? That's rare among the Faunus."

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, "Grandfather told me that she was an eagle, and it would explain my vision."

"Vision?" Blake asked.

"I see farther than the average human." He points to his left, "Take that sign over there. Can you read it?"

Blake saw a sign next to a store and squinted her eyes to see, "Something with a percent on it."

"It's a game store with a 30% off sale on everything in the store." Kyle said.

"Nice." Blake said.

The two sat in silence for a while, until they heard a familiar voice calling from across the mall. Blake had a good idea who it was.

"Blake! Help!" the voice said.

Kyle looked in the direction that the voice came from and saw a familiar shade of red coming towards them.

"Is that Ruby?" Kyle asked.

"Yep" Blake said before sipping her coffee again.

Ruby zoomed up to the pair leaving rose petals in her trail. She got to the table and hugged Blake.

"Blake, it was horrible. You would not believe the things that I saw." Ruby said.

"I believe it." Blake said with her neutral voice and expression.

"I'm serious here! They even had these… YOU!" Ruby pointed at Kyle.

"Hey." Kyle said.

Ruby placed her fist on her hips, "The nerve of you; leaving your cute, adorable team leader to suffer like that." She said with a pouting face.

"You could of left on your own." Kyle said.

"You can't wrestle away from Yang. She's got this mental hold on you when she finds something on you." Ruby said.

"What does she have on you?" Kyle asked.

"I'm her sister. I'm sure she could make a book that even Blake would read." Ruby said.

"Then your secrets would be mine." Blake said with a grin.

"Wait, no! No! I forbid you to read that book!" Ruby said waving her arms around.

Kyle and Blake chuckled as Ruby pleaded with them. Yang saw Ruby in the café with her other teammates and walked over to them. Ruby saw her sister coming and a worried look was on her face.

"Oh, man." Ruby said.

"Ruby, what did I tell you about running off like that? You had me worried." Yang said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. Can't you buy regular underwear like normal people?" Ruby asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yang asked with a smile.

Kyle could only groan while he was in the middle of these girls talking about undergarments.

"Oh, hey there. What's up, mystery boy?" Yang greeted Kyle.

"Hey Yang." Kyle said.

"So, what ya doing with Blake?" Yang asked.

"We were just talking." Blake answered.

"About what?" Yang asked.

"Him." Blake pointed at Kyle.

"What did you find out?" Yang asked.

"A little bit." Blake answered.

Yang began to rub her chin in thought and then snapped her fingers when she had an idea, "What color is his hair?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Blake said.

Yang growled, clearly annoyed that she had nothing.

"Yang I keep telling you, he's blonde." Ruby said, "You're blonde right?" she asked Kyle.

Kyle's answer was silence.

"No way. He's a brunette." Yang said, "Right?" she asked Kyle.

Silence.

"If it's anything to you, he has blue eyes." Blake said.

The team looked in her direction.

"Huh?" Yang said confused.

"He said he added blue to his coat because his family said it brought out his eyes." Blake said with a smile.

Yang looked at him with narrowed eyes and a seductive grin, "Blue eyes huh?"

"_Cazzo_." (Fuck) Kyle cursed under his breath realizing that he revealed part of his identity.

"HEY!" a voice called out to them.

They all turned and saw Weiss carrying a few bags from the stores she had been in. She looked annoyed at her team, as usual.

"I can't believe you decided to eat without me!" Weiss said.

"Hey, we just found them here." Yang said.

"Yeah." Ruby backed up her sister.

"We were just having a drink and a conversation." Blake said.

Weiss sighed, "Well since we are together now, why don't we go eat?"

"I'm starving! I sure could go for a burger right now." Yang said while rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, let's go." Kyle said as he stood up.

"Here" Weiss threw her bags at Kyle.

"_Figlio d'un cane_!" (Son of a bitch!) Kyle said as he caught her bags.

"For keeping me out of the loop, you will carry my bags." Weiss said.

"Seriously!? Why me?" Kyle argued.

"You're a man, which means you're a gentleman too. Now don't drop them!" Weiss said and led everyone to the food court.

The food court was a fairly good size while having a different variety of restaurants to choose from. The team split up once again to get their food. Yang got herself a cheeseburger and fries, Blake got some grilled salmon, Ruby bought a strawberry sundae, Weiss settled on a plate of pasta, and finally Kyle got two slices of pepperoni pizza. They all sat at a table where they ate and talked. Kyle was telling a story his grandfather told him about his grandmother.

"She did what!?" Yang said with her mouth full of fries.

"That's a physical impossibility. It can't be done." Weiss said.

"That's what he thought at first, but he said Grandmother took this guys skull out his head and beat him to death with it. Oh, and this one time he said that she kicked this other guy so hard in the nuts that his head exploded." Kyle said.

"EWW!" Ruby exclaimed, she looked at her sundae seeing a mix between pink and red and pushed it aside, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Sorry Ruby." Kyle apologized.

"Don't you think that your grandfather exaggerated his stories a bit?" Blake asked.

"With him you can't tell if it's made up or the truth, but he makes it sound great." Kyle said.

"Man! I want to kill something with their own skull!" Yang said.

Kyle chuckled, "Good luck with that."

The sound of a crowd of footsteps was heard from the walkway leading back into the mall. The team looked and of course saw a large group heading to a certain place in the mall.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Maybe a celebrity is in the mall signing autographs." Weiss said.

"Is it The Achieve Men?" Yang asked excitedly

"I think we would have heard something if they were going to be here." Ruby said.

"It wouldn't hurt look. I say let's check it out." Kyle said.

The group left their table and followed the crowd. As the crowd started to grow into a small mass they heard a voice yelling out to the crowd.

"Everyone! The time for the Faunus has come to an end!" the voice rang.

Weiss groaned, "It's just another Purists rant. I swear they are worse than the White Fang."

"I agree with you." Blake said.

"Let's go, this is a waste of our time." Weiss said.

"Wait, where did Kyle go?" Ruby said.

They looked around left and right and saw no trace of the hooded boy.

"Unbelievable! We're here for two seconds and he gone missing!" Weiss yelled.

As RWBY was looking, Kyle had made his way into the crowd. He slipped through the people and gently pushed them aside as he made his way to the front. He got closer and began to see the red uniforms that these Purists wore, he also notice that this was more than just a rant. He heard a scared voice from the front with the radicals.

"Please, leave me alone." The voice said.

'That voice sounds familiar' Kyle thought.

Kyle continued to move forward and noticed that Molly, the Faunus from the bookstore, was surrounded by three Purists. One of the radicals had a rope in his hands. Kyle shoved his way to the front as the ranting continued; he burst from the crowd with one of his pistols drawn.

"It's him!" one of the purists yelled.

The one with the rope tried to strangle the Faunus girl, but was stopped when Kyle shot him in the head. The second guy tried to attack Kyle with a knife, only Kyle dodged and hit him in the head with the butt of his pistol knocking the guy out. Kyle drew one of his swords and dashed towards the final guy, he slashed his throat and the man dropped dead. Kyle flicked the blood off his sword and put it away with his pistol. He walked over to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kyle asked.

Molly looked up and saw Kyle again, she threw her arms around him and cried, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Kyle hugged her back and calmed her down. He helped her up and smiled at her, she smiled back. Three police officers showed up and drew their guns. Seeing the Purists down they seemed hesitant to move.

"What happened here?" The officer in the middle said, he had black wolf ears.

Molly ran up to the officer and hugged him, "Daddy!" she cried.

"Molly, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, thanks to him." She pointed at Kyle.

The officer walked up to him, "Thank you so much for helping my daughter, I'm Sergeant Howell of Vale Police Department."

Kyle shook hands with the sergeant, "I'm glad that she's okay, sir."

"Hey Sarge, what do we do?" one of the officers asked.

"I take it that you killed all of them?" Howell asked Kyle.

"That one over there is knocked out" Kyle pointed to the one with a huge bruise on his head.

"Alright, arrest that one and get the rest out of here." Howell ordered the officer.

"Yes sir!" the officer said.

"And you get this crowd out of here." Howell ordered the other officer.

"Yes sir!" he said and went to the crowd.

Molly went back to her father and hugged him, he held her with a one armed hug.

"It's rare for a Faunus to be in the VPD, let alone reach the rank of sergeant." Kyle said.

"It was hard, but I managed to convince my fellow officers that I can work hard for the people of Vale and they respect me for it." Howell said.

"It seems that the human/faunus relations are better than I thought." Kyle said.

"It's still a work in progress with everyone helping; you seem to be working the hardest from what I hear." Howell said.

"I will not stop until people like the White Fang and the Purists are stopped. Our races will live in harmony." Kyle said.

"Just know that you have my full support, while you work." Howell said.

"Me too." Molly said.

"Um… Sarge?" one of the officers approached him.

"What is it?" Howell asked.

"These ladies refuse to leave. They say that they know this man." The officer said with Team RWBY in tow.

"That's my team." Kyle said.

"It's okay, let them stay." Howell said.

"Look I'm sorry that I- OW!" Kyle winced when Weiss slapped his chest.

"Why did you have to turn a normal outing into a crime scene!?" Weiss yelled.

"You could have told us what you were doing. We would of have helped." Yang said.

"She's right. We're a team after all." Blake said.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to that idea." Kyle said.

Weiss sighed, "Well perhaps we can salvage what's left of this day. Where are we going next?"

"Let's go to my store!" Ruby said.

Ruby grabbed Yang's wrist and began tugging on her to drag her. Yang would not budge and let her sister pull. Ruby finally let go and huffed.

"Why can't I take you anywhere?" Ruby complained.

"I guess you have to drink more milk, Ruby." Yang said.

Ruby growled, "Let's just go." She said.

Team RWBY began to walk off to Ruby's destination. Kyle was about to follow until Molly stopped him.

"Please, wait." She said.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"I want to thank you for everything you have done today." Molly said.

"I'm glad I could help" Kyle said.

"Really, thank you." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Kyle was stunned for a second but smiled at the girl.

"Hey Kyle, come on!" Yang yelled from a distance.

Kyle waved goodbye to Molly and her father, then caught up with his team. Ruby led them to a weapon shop with an assortment of parts, accessories, and manuals for different weapons. Ruby went towards the magazine stand and read on the current issues of "Weapon Mags", Yang went in search of ammo for Ember Celica; Kyle went down the aisles and picked up new springs, wires and blades to rebuild his wrist blades. He went to the store clerk and placed his items on the counter; the clerk scanned the items and placed them in a bag. Kyle paid or his parts and took the bag, Yang came from behind him and placed her ammo box on the counter.

"You got your stuff?" Yang asked.

"Yes, now I can start on repairs tomorrow." Kyle said.

Yang shuffled her feet and twirled her finger in her hair, "I can help you if you want. It's the least I could do for breaking them in the first place."

"It's okay, this tends to happen in our line of work." Kyle said.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe that's what I get for messing with someone like you. You really have such beautiful hair." Kyle said.

Yang narrowed her eyes and grinned, "Are you flirting with me?"

"It's a rare thing for me to do really." Kyle said.

Yang paid for her ammo and took her bag, "Guess I got somewhere with you after all."

Kyle smiled at the blonde, "Hey, where's Ruby?"

Yang's smile disappeared and was replaced with worry, "Oh, man. I gotta find her before she blows a hole in our allowance. Could you find Blake and Weiss and tell them what I'm doing?"

"Sure." Kyle said.

As Yang started her search Kyle left the store. He found Weiss and Blake sitting on a bench nearby waiting for them to finish. Kyle approached them and rested on the huge block decoration.

"Hey." Kyle said.

"That was actually quick." Weiss said.

"I just got what I needed." Kyle said holding his bag up.

"Where's Yang?" Weiss asked.

"She said that she was going to find Ruby." Kyle said.

"This could be a while." Blake said while reading her book.

About two seconds after she said that everyone heard a loud whine. They looked at the store and saw Yang coming out dragging Ruby by her hood.

"Okay, we got time for one more store. What's it going to be?" Yang asked.

"Let Kyle choose since he's the new guy." Blake said.

Everyone looked at him and waited for his decision, "Game store?" he suggested.

"Sweet! I'll race you!" Yang said.

Yang let go of Ruby and ran off with Kyle running after her. Yang was fast for sure, but she didn't count on Kyle's agility. She looked back after she thought she had some distance, only to see Kyle sliding on the square tree stands and jumping over benches. Kyle got close to Yang and he jumped on the nearby bench and slid on his feet landing in front of Yang and running forward.

"Aw hell no! That's cheating!" Yang yelled and ran faster.

Kyle slid to a stop in front of the game store, "I win Yan-AH!" He went crashing down as Yang ran into him.

Yang began rubbing her head, "Ow! Geez what did you stop for!?"

She opened her eyes and realized that she was on top of Kyle. She started blushing madly, "Um… Wow. I did not plan on this."

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked.

"I… I guess." Yang said.

"Then can you get up, please. People might stare." Kyle said.

Yang pushed herself up and threw her hair back, "Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's okay. Let's go in and look." Kyle said and he walked in the game store.

The two browsed through the store and waited for the rest of the team to show up. The others made their way in and began looking themselves. Weiss made her way to Kyle and talked to him.

"I didn't know you were into such things." Weiss said.

"I use to place games every day when I was younger. I'm looking to get back to playing them since I have some new friends." Kyle said.

"Just don't expect me to get into such things. I don't play…" Weiss said but was interrupted by Ruby.

"Hey Weiss, here's that new Pokémon game you were looking for." Ruby said holding the game case.

Weiss's face turned red and her head darted back and forth between looking at Ruby and looking at Kyle. Kyle grinned at the heiress.

"What are you looking at!?" Weiss yelled out embarrassed.

"A liar with her skirt on fire." Kyle said.

Weiss growled at the hooded boy. He threw his arms up in defense.

"It's okay, Weiss. I'm not judging you." Kyle said.

"Good." Weiss said.

Kyle turned around, "Just know that this makes good blackmail material." He walked off smiling.

"YOU SON OF A…" Weiss was about to curse, but Ruby place her hand over the heiress's mouth and dragged her off to another part of the store.

Kyle found Yang in another section of games and went to talk to her, "What do you see, Yang?"

"How about we try playing a zombie game, you up for it?" Yang asked.

"I don't like zombie games." Kyle said.

Yang grinned at the boy, "Chicken." She taunted.

"No, they make the games harder than they should be." Kyle said.

"Really?" Yang said unsatisfied, "How would you fight zombies in real life?"

"You're seriously asking that with the weapons we have?" Kyle asked.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Ruby has a scythe that's also a sniper rifle, Weiss has a rapier with magical capabilities, do I need to continue?" Kyle explained.

"Oh, good point." Yang said, "Don't worry, I'll find something all of us can do together." She went back to browsing games.

Kyle found Blake in one section and went to talk to her, "How are you doing, Blake?"

"Okay." She said, "I was looking at this game, do you know about it?"

The game in question was "Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots" Kyle smiled at her.

"I like this one. It's an action/stealth based game where you can choose to go in guns blazing or take a stealthier approach." Kyle said.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, but if you are really into the stealth mechanics then you should try the earlier installments." Kyle said.

"I'll think about it. Thanks." Blake said.

"You may like this too." Kyle reached out and handed her a game.

Blake looked at the case and it read "Ninja Gaiden II" She looked up from the case, "A ninja game? Am I that predictable?"

"It's a ninja game, but it has fantasy elements like you fighting demons and such." Kyle said.

"Wow." Blake said.

"But it's not like the ninja stuff you read." Kyle said.

Blake glared at him.

"You know that glare makes you look cuter?" Kyle said.

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Ruby called out to her team.

Everyone joined Ruby where she was pointing at a game, "Look there. The guy on the case looks like Kyle." Ruby said.

Kyle picked up the case and read the title, "Assassin's Creed."

"See, he has a hood and a blade coming out of his arm. Weird coincidence huh?" Ruby said.

"Yeah, kind of weird." Yang said.

Kyle held on to the game, "I may try this. Just to see what's it's like."

The group paid for the games they got and finally left the mall heading back to Beacon. They arrived and left the transport then headed straight to their dorm room. Ruby used her scroll to unlock the door and let everyone inside. They left their bags by the door so they could collect them in the morning. Yang climbed into her bunk and stretched her arms out.

"Man! I'm beat." Yang said.

"Yeah, it's been quite a day." Kyle said as he sat in his chair.

"What do we do tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just sleep in tomorrow." Yang said.

"I'm for that." Kyle said.

"Not before we change into our pajamas." Weiss said.

"But Weiss, I'm tired!" Yang complained.

"No excuses Yang, it's barbaric to sleep in your dirty clothes." Weiss said.

"I'm not dirty!" Yang said offended.

"I don't have pajamas." Kyle said.

"You don't?" Yang asked.

"No." Kyle said.

"Shopping!" Yang said in a singing voice.

"No." Kyle said annoyed.

"What other clothes do you have?" Weiss asked.

"Just these." Kyle pointed to the clothes he had on now.

Weiss shook her head, "Yang's right, we're going shopping next weekend."

"_Figlio d'un cane_." (Son of a bitch.) Kyle cursed under his breath.

He turned his chair so that it was facing the wall, so he wouldn't look at the girls, "Just wake me up in the morning, please. Goodnight everyone."

"Good night." The girls said.

It took a few minutes, but Kyle finally fell asleep. The dream he had that night brought back memories long forgotten and some revelations as well.

* * *

**Here's chapter 4. As always review and all that if you have the time. Also I'm thinking about doing a side story about RWBY and my OC playing certain games. I don't know if I will do it or not, I'm still thinking. Tell me you would like to see RWBY and K playing game. See you next time.**


	5. Remember the Past (Blake)

**Here's one of my "Memory" chapters. I plan on doing two more of these in the future.**

* * *

_Ten years ago_

Kyle was seven years old the time this took place. He sat on a bench outside while looking at a group of Faunus who were holding signs; they were waving the signs around while shouting various chants. Kyle took notice of a little girl with dark hair and cat ears as she stood in front with the group, she was holding a sign as big as she was and joined the rest in chanting.

"We are not animals, we are people too!" the girl chanted.

Kyle just sat there while the group continued. He couldn't help but look confused, he tried to think about the purpose of this but his young mind could not grasp what was really going on. Kyle felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see who it was. He saw an old man with his face hidden in a brown hood; the only part of his face he could see was part of his nose, his beard which was black with a little grey, and the smile on his face.

"What's wrong _bambino_?" (little man) the man asked.

"Grandfather, why are they doing that?" Kyle pointed to the Faunus group.

The old man sighed and sat down next to his grandson, "They are protesting so they could get equal rights for their race."

"They are not equal?" Kyle asked.

"They are equals. The rest of the world just wishes to remain ignorant to it." Roberto said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because stupidity spreads like a virus." Roberto said.

"They are all like Grandma was. They are still people even with the animal ears." Kyle said.

Roberto smiled at the boy, "Yes they are _bambino_. You must never forget that."

"I won't Grandpa." Kyle smiled.

Roberto noticed that some humans were gathering across the street from the Faunus protestors. Knowing what was going to happen next, he stood up and tapped Kyle on the shoulder.

"It's time to go now." Roberto said.

Kyle stood up and took one last look at the Faunus group. He saw that the humans across the street from them started throwing rocks at the Faunus, one rock hit the small cat eared girl. Enraged Kyle ran towards the two groups.

"Hey, cut that out!" Kyle screamed.

"Kyle! Wait!" Roberto yelled.

Kyle ran in between the two groups and faced the human group, shielding the Faunus. He kept his arms stretched out as he spoke.

"What's the matter with you!? You're going to hurt these people doing that!" Kyle yelled.

"Get out of the way, kid!" one person yelled out.

"No! You're going to leave them alone and go home!" Kyle ordered the humans.

"Stupid brat!" someone said and threw a rock.

The rock headed for the little boy. Roberto took this chance and stood in front of his grandson. He caught the rock with one hand and crushed it. He stared at the human group.

"Hey old man, get that kid out of here!" a human yelled out.

"_Vai a farti fottere_." Roberto told them.

"What?" Someone yelled out.

"I said 'Go fuck yourself'." Roberto said.

"You senile old bastard!" a human went to attack him.

Roberto grabbed the man's arm and slammed his head using his elbow. More humans came to fight with the old man. Seeing his grandfather in trouble, Kyle decided to join in and help. He grabbed the sign the cat girl held.

"I'm sorry, I have to borrow this." Kyle said to the girl.

Kyle ran with the sign and attacked. He hit one human in the head and sent him down; when he hit the ground Kyle slammed the sign in his stomach. Kyle spun the sign around and tripped up two other people. Roberto mainly countered his attackers. He blocked a punch with his left arm and hit the man with a heavy punch. He threw another person over his shoulder and stomped his face in the ground. Roberto then grabbed a man's arm and flipped him over; he then kicked his arm dislocating his shoulder in the process. One man pulled out a knife.

"Grandpa! Catch this!" Kyle yelled and threw the sign.

Roberto caught the sign. He swung the sign and knocked the knife out of the man's hand; he then jabbed the man in the stomach and finally hit him over the head, breaking the sign. Roberto pointed the splintered wood at the downed man.

"Take your friends and leave, now." Roberto ordered.

The man scrambled to his feet and ran off with the rest of the human group. Roberto threw the piece of wood on the ground and sighed. He noticed a few riot control policemen coming down the street; he knew that they were there to scare off the Faunus. Roberto stepped forward and flicked his wrist sending his hidden blades out. The police stopped when they saw him. A policewoman with blonde hair placed her hand on one of the officer's shoulder.

"Stand down." She ordered.

"But captain…" He said.

"I said stand down! That's an order!" She yelled.

The officers put away their weapons and the captain used her radio.

"Dispatch, this is Riot Control. The Faunus disturbance was a false alarm. We are coming back." She motioned for the officers to leave and gave a quick nod to Roberto.

Roberto retracted his blades and groaned while he massaged his back, "I'm getting too old for this." He told himself.

He walked back to his grandson where he saw him talking to a little cat Faunus.

"I'm sorry about your sign." Kyle apologized to her.

"It's okay. Thank you for standing up for us." She said.

Roberto walked up to the two and stood next to his grandson.

"And t-t-thank you t-to mister." The girl shyly said.

"You're quite welcome." Roberto said.

The girl smiled at the two humans, thankful for what they have done.

"Hey, you're hurt!" Kyle said to the cat girl.

Roberto bent down and noticed a bleeding cut on the girl's cheek.

"It's a small cut. Nothing serious, but you can't be too careful." Roberto said.

He pulled out a small pouch from his belt and put some disinfectant on his finger, "This may sting a little." He told the girl.

He began to rub the disinfectant on the wound. The girl took a sharp breath from the stinging, but she stood still.

"Kyle, what did I tell you about fighting?" Roberto asked.

"To not do it unless absolutely necessary, but wasn't this necessary to help these people?" Kyle defended his actions.

Roberto smiled, "It scares me sometimes how you are a lot like I was when I was younger."

He placed a bandage on the girl's cheek, "There, you're fine now." Roberto said.

"Thank you, mister." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Kyle asked.

"It's Blake." She said.

"I'm glad that you and the others are okay, Blake." Kyle said.

"Thanks. I wish that humans were more understanding like you." Blake said.

"How can we help her, Grandfather?" Kyle asked.

"How about a picture?" Roberto suggested.

"A picture?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. If we show that a Faunus and a human can be happy, even children. Then everyone else may understand that we are not so different." Roberto said.

"You think that could work?" Kyle asked Blake.

"Maybe." Blake said.

Roberto pulled out a camera, "It wouldn't hurt to try." He knelt down and pointed the camera at the two children, "Hold her hand, Kyle."

"What?" Kyle said while blushing.

"Just hold her hand for the picture." Roberto told him.

Still blushing, Kyle held Blake's left hand with his right. It was Blake's turn to blush this time.

"Okay, look here and smile." Roberto told them.

They looked towards the camera and smiled. There was a quick flash signaling that the picture had been taken, they rushed towards the camera to see how they looked. Roberto showed the picture revealing a nice picture of two children with bright smiles.

"There. The first step to everlasting peace." Roberto said.

"This is a nice picture." Kyle said.

"Yeah." Blake agreed with him.

Roberto smiled at the two, 'I wish you were here to see this, Sabina. You would have been proud of how your grandson is a lot like the two of us were.' He thought.

Roberto stood up, "Okay, it's time we head home."

"Are you sure, Grandfather?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. If I don't get you home, your mother would kill me." Roberto said.

"No she wouldn't" Kyle said.

Roberto chuckled and ruffled Kyle's hair, "You will learn more about women when you grow older, _bambino_." (little man)

Kyle walked with his grandfather, after a few steps he turned around and waved goodbye to Blake.

"Bye, Blake! Hope I see you again!" Kyle yelled to her.

"Bye!" Blake shouted back while waving.

Roberto smiled at his grandson, proud of the man that he will become when he grows up. Little did the old man know that Kyle and Blake would meet again and work together for the people of Remnant.

* * *

**I kind of meant for this to be short. I just wanted to throw in the twist that Kyle and Blake met before going to Beacon. Review, follow, favorite and all that jazz if you want. Also PM or review some helpful tips or ideas for the story. See ya'll next chapter.**


	6. Comfort and Plans

**Thanks to "roosterteethfanatic" for reviewing. Nice to know that I have a decent story, hope I don't screw this up.**

* * *

Kyle woke up early the next morning with slight discomfort from sleeping in a chair for two nights. He remembers his dream and reaches inside his coat. He pulls out a familiar photograph that was taken long ago. The picture showed Kyle when he was younger and before he started wearing a hood, next to him a cat eared Faunus smiling with him.

'This girl, could she be the same Blake on my team?' Kyle thought.

He turned his chair around and saw that RWBY was still asleep, well everyone except Blake who was not in the room. Kyle put the picture back in his inside coat pocket and stretched his arms. He stood up and quietly left the room, heading for the roof to get some fresh air. Kyle walked up the stairs and reached the door leading outside. He walked through and noticed that he was not alone. Sitting on the edge of the roof was Blake wearing her yukata like pajamas and her usual bow on her head. She sat while hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees, looking off in the foggy distance. Kyle walked up and stood next to her. Blake heard him approach and looked at him; she gave a small wave acknowledging his presence and went back to staring off at the distance.

"A bit chilly to be out in your PJ's, don't you think?" Kyle asked.

"I just need some air." Blake said.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked concerned for his teammate.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream was all." Blake said.

"You want to talk about it?" Kyle asked as he knelt down next to her.

Blake seemed a bit hesitant to talk.

"You don't have to if it's uncomfortable to talk now." Kyle said.

Blake shook her head, "No, it will probably be better if I tell someone now."

Kyle sat down with his legs crossed so they lay on top of each other, he gave Blake a nod.

"Okay…" she took a deep breath, "As I said before, I was once a member of the White Fang. I was around for a time when the new leader stepped in and things turned violent. One night we raided a dust mine to capture some dust for our soldiers. The foreman of the mine was reluctant to let us get any of course; he tried to fight back, but he was quickly held down by the other soldiers. They ordered me to kill him, but I couldn't. His family was there watching the whole thing. They killed him anyway and dragged me off. They beat me; called me worthless, a disgrace to my race. They kept going and I… I…"

Blake put her hands over her eyes and started crying. Kyle reached over and held her in a one armed hug while rubbing her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"What did I do wrong?" Blake said with tears in her eyes.

"You did nothing wrong." Kyle said.

"But I felt like I should have done something." Blake said.

"The only other decisions you could have made was killing the man, or fighting everyone and risk getting yourself killed." Kyle said.

Blake continued crying. It had been a while since she cried; the last time being was when she revealed that she was a Faunus and an ex-member of the White Fang. She started to calm down as Kyle held her.

"I'm sorry. I should be stronger than this, but…" Blake said.

"It's okay. Everyone has their emotions that flow out at times." Kyle said.

"You look like you don't have any emotions, no offense." Blake said.

"My hood conceals most of my face. I learned that you can sometimes read your opponents movements based on their facial expression. If you can't see my face, then you can't tell what I'm going to try." Kyle said.

"Hmm… Interesting." Blake said.

Kyle sat and thought for a bit, "Would you feel better if I told you about my dream?" he asked.

"If you want to." Blake said.

"I was at a Faunus protest with my grandfather. We saw some humans wanting to fight the Faunus, so we jumped in and kept them back. No Faunus got seriously hurt." Kyle told her.

"I see." Blake said.

"And I have a picture from that day." Kyle pulled the picture out and handed it to Blake.

She looked over the picture and her eyes widened in shock.

"I remember this! That's me in this picture!" Blake said in surprise.

She continued to look and realized something, "Wait, if I was there and you say that you and your grandfather were there, and then took this picture then that means… This boy…" She looked at Kyle.

What Blake saw was Kyle with his hood off, revealing his dark brown hair and blue eyes. Blake looked back at the picture of the boy and back to Kyle; he looked the same as the boy only older.

"It's you." Blake said.

"Been a long time hasn't it, Blake." Kyle said.

"It has." Blake smiled.

"Quite a coincidence that we met years later." Kyle said.

"Yes, quite." Blake said.

_Meanwhile at RWBY dorm room_

It was one of those rare mornings when Yang woke up early. She pushed the golden hair out of her face and looked down on the bottom bunk. Yang saw that Blake was not in bed; she looked over in the corner and saw that Kyle was missing too.

'Hmm… I don't know where he went, but Blake usually goes outside when she gets up early.' Yang thought.

Yang jumped down from her bunk and landed on her feet with a thud. The sound she made woke up a very crabby Weiss.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked with a slightly slurred voice.

"I'm up, so I'm going to find Blake and hang with her a bit." Yang said.

"Well keep it down." Weiss said and pulled her blanket over her head.

Yang left the dorm and head up to the roof where Blake usually was when she woke up early. Yang went up the stairs and passed through the door to the roof. What Yang saw was very unfamiliar to her. She saw Blake sitting next to a boy with short dark brown hair. Yang didn't see the boy's face but she recognized the white coat with blue surrounding his lower torso.

"Hey! What the heck!" Yang yelled.

Blake turned around while Kyle put his hood back on. Blake got up and met Yang in the middle of the rooftop. Kyle soon joined them.

"Okay, one what were you doing?" Yang asked Blake, "And two, what were you doing with your hood off?" she asked Kyle

"We were just talking." Blake said.

"Yeah, I found out that we actually met each other years ago." Kyle said.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why your hood was off Mister Dark Brunette." Yang said.

"To show to Blake that I was a familiar face." Kyle said.

"He had a picture from when we were children." Blake said.

"Huh? Picture? Let me see, please!" Yang said to Blake.

"I don't have it. It belongs to him." Blake nodded in Kyle's direction.

"At least tell me what he looks like." Yang begged Blake.

Blake looked at Kyle, who shook his head.

"Can't." Blake said.

"Aww, come on! Please!" Yang begged again.

"I'm not breaking a promise to a friend, even to another friend." Blake said.

"Grrr! That is so unfair!" Yang complained, "Gimme that!" she yelled as she lunged at Kyle.

Kyle stepped out of the way and let Yang drop to the ground. She glared at the hooded boy and slowly got up from the ground.

"Sorry, Yang. I can't reveal myself to you yet." Kyle said.

Yang took a deep breath, "It's okay. I'll forget about it." She said.

Blake knew that Yang was trying to fool the boy, so she mouthed the word "Run" to Kyle. Kyle saw this and ran to the door.

"Come back here you little!" Yang chased after him.

Kyle jumped down some of the steps as he made his way back to the dorm room. Instead of opening the door like a normal person, he decided to kick it down. The door slammed to the ground and Kyle yelled out to the rest of the team.

"Wake up!" He yelled.

Ruby jolted awake and fell out of her bed, landing face first on the ground.

"Oww!" she said with her voice muffled by the floor.

Weiss sat up from her bed even more crabby, "What is wrong with this morning!?"

Kyle ran over to Ruby and helped her up. "Sorry about this, Ruby." He then held her like a human shield.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see in a second." Kyle said.

Yang was now in the doorway seeing Kyle holding Ruby in front of him. Yang began cracking her knuckles.

"What now, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"First I'm going to rip that hood off that guys face, and then I'm going to pound him for touching you." Yang said while pounding her fist into her palm.

"Yang, his hands are on my shoulders. I don't think that's weird, friends do it all the time. Also you should give up trying to see through his hood, he's not going to show you." Ruby said.

"He showed Blake." Yang said annoyed.

"Huh?" Ruby looked confused, she looked at Kyle, "Did you really show Blake?"

"Yeah, but there is a good reason for that." Kyle said.

"I got you!" Yang charged at Kyle.

Kyle moved himself and Ruby out of Yang's path and she went crashing through the window.

"Oh, crap!" Kyle ran to the broken window.

He looked for Yang outside and found her face down in the dirt. She waved her hand and pulled herself out of the body print she made.

"I'm okay!" Yang yelled.

Kyle stepped away from the window, "Well, I'm surprised."

"It's because of all the hair and breast she has. They absorbed most of the impact." Weiss said, "And as for you…" she added and then slapped Kyle in the back of the head.

"OW!" Kyle yelled out.

"That's for making this a very irritable morning and you are going to fix that door before this day is over!" Weiss said while poking Kyle's chest.

Jaune made his way from across the hall and poked his head in the doorway.

"What happened in here?" Jaune asked.

"Ask them." Weiss said and made her way past Jaune, "I need some fricking coffee."

Jaune looked at the heiress confused and then turned to look at his neighbors, "What's this about?"

"You want the long version or the short?" Kyle asked him.

"Umm…." Jaune scratched his cheek.

Kyle sighed, "Yang went nutsoid and jumped through the window."

"Oh." Jaune said and walked back to his room, "Weird." He mumbled to himself.

Blake finally returned to see the door was on the floor and the window was destroyed. She sighed.

"Yang went through the window?" Blake asked in her monotone voice.

Kyle and Ruby nodded at her.

"That's the third window she has broken." Blake stated.

"Well, were up now. Let's go get breakfast." Ruby said.

"As long as Yang stops trying to kill me." Kyle said.

"She'll get over it." Ruby said.

Ruby was right. Yang joined her team and JNPR at the cafeteria for breakfast; she seemed to give up on Kyle for now. The two teams chatted and finished their breakfast. They went on with the rest of their day like they usually do. Blake went to the library saying that she needed books for a report as well as normal books for when she got bored. Yang went to the gym to exercise and train with practice dummies and the new practice bots. Weiss wanted to study and tried to get Ruby to study as well. Ruby used her puppy dog eyes and convinced Weiss to go on without her. Ruby began walking towards the shop room where the workbenches were made available to students and teachers. Kyle walked next to Ruby heading in the same direction.

"Hey, Ruby." Kyle said.

"Hi." Ruby said.

She felt a bit comfortable that he was a teammate, but she was still a bit shy because she did not know much about the boy. She knew that he was a skilled fighter, his grandfather was someone famous or infamous, and he liked video games. Anything else was well hidden, like his blades or his face in his hood. The two walked in an awkward silence until Ruby decided to break it.

"So…. What is the deal with the hood?" Ruby asked.

Kyle looked at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean…" Ruby tried to apologize.

Kyle put his hand up to stop her, "It's okay, Ruby. It's a normal question to ask if your friend hides themselves."

"Sorry. I kind of freaked because I thought you were mad at me." Ruby said.

"I'm not mad." Kyle said.

"How can I tell if I can't see your face?" Ruby asked.

"You can't." Kyle said, "To answer your question, I have the hood to conceal my identity. To hide from certain people."

"Like a superhero." Ruby said with a somewhat quiet voice, like she was in awe.

Kyle chuckled and smiled, "I'm no hero, Ruby. If I was then everything in this world would be less hectic than it is."

"I'm sure you would make a great hero." Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby." Kyle smiled at her again, "I promised myself that I would continue to hide until I find a certain someone."

"You mean a girlfriend who will be your wife?" Ruby asked.

"No." Kyle said, "Have you seen the news about the leader of that human radical group?"

"Oh, him?" Ruby thought for a bit, "Oh! You're going to find him and then you going to pound him into the dust!"

Kyle smiled and placed his hand on the door knob to the workroom. He turned and saw Ruby making karate sounds and moves.

"Hoo! Haa! Whoah! Cha! Pow!" Ruby finished her karate impression, "You're going to beat him and leave him for the cops!"

Kyle frowned, "No."

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused.

"I'm going to find him and kill him." Kyle said.

Ruby only stood in shock from Kyle's words, as if she could feel the hatred coming from his words.

"And to do that, I need to fix my blades." Kyle said and went inside the workroom.

He sat himself at a workbench and pulled out the parts he bought. He sat his wrist blades on the bench and began to carefully disassemble the weapons. Kyle worked replacing the springs and blades. As he worked, Ruby came inside. She stood behind him and watched him work Kyle noticed the young leader and smiled.

"Quite interesting isn't it?" Kyle spoke to Ruby.

Ruby said nothing.

"You must like weapons a lot if you watch someone build their weapon. I'm sure you love Crescent Rose just as much as any other weapon." Kyle said.

Ruby said nothing.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"Were you serious?" Ruby finally spoke.

"About what?" Kyle asked.

"About killing." Ruby said.

Kyle sighed, "Ruby…"

"You can't solve every problem by killing someone." Ruby said.

"It is something that I have to do." Kyle said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because that man killed my family." Kyle said with his anger rising.

"So you want revenge?" Ruby asked.

"One person sees revenge, while another sees justice." Kyle said.

"Justice is putting that guy in prison." Ruby said.

"So he could get out and continue the suffering? No, I will end him the next time I see him." Kyle said.

"Kyle…" Ruby tried explaining.

"Enough! Leave me alone!" Kyle yelled out.

Kyle returned to his weapons ignoring Ruby. She went to a separate workbench and gave her scythe a tune up. The two worked in silence for minutes. Ruby wanted to talk to Kyle and to apologize, but she didn't want to anger him further. Yang walked in the work room covered in sweat from her workout. She walked to Ruby's bench.

"Hey there, little sis!" Yang said with her bright smile.

"Hey Yang." Ruby said with a downed voice.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Well…." Ruby started.

Kyle stood up from the bench and placed his hidden blades on his wrist. He started walking to the door. Yang noticed him.

"Hey there! How's it going?" Yang said to him.

Kyle said nothing and continued walking.

"Did you get your things fixed?" Yang asked.

Kyle flicked his right wrist making the blade shoot out.

"Well that's…" Kyle walked out the door and closed it behind him, "…good." Yang finished, "What's with him? Is he sick or something?"

"We had an argument." Ruby told her.

"What!? Really?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Talking with him, I found out that he was going to do something stupid and probably hurt himself. I tried to change his mind, but he wouldn't listen." Ruby said.

"I'm going to talk some sense into him." Yang said angrily and headed for the door.

"Wait Yang, just leave him alone." Ruby said.

"Oh no, no one upsets my sister and gets away with it." Yang said and went after Kyle.

Ruby sighed and took Crescent Rose from the bench. She walked out of the room thinking about what trouble she could be in, or what trouble she put Kyle in. She walked in the hallway until someone spoke to her.

"Hello Miss Rose."

Ruby turned and saw Ozpin walking with his cane.

"Oh, hello Professor." Ruby greeted him.

"You seem down. Care to tell me why?" Ozpin asked.

"Well…." Ruby began.

* * *

Yang found Kyle in another hallway and called out to him.

"Hey you!" She yelled.

Kyle turned and saw her, "Yang, I'm not in the mood for talking right now."

"You'll listen and listen good! What the hell did you say to Ruby!?" Yang yelled.

"I have my mission planned, no one is going to change my mind!" Kyle yelled back.

"You jerk! She's trying to be a friend and keep you from killing yourself!" Yang yelled.

* * *

"I'm sure he understands your concern, but he doesn't want to involve you so you won't get hurt." Ozpin said.

"But we're a team. How can I get him to see that?" Ruby said.

* * *

"We all care about you! Anything you can do, we can do together!" Yang yelled.

"Get this through your blonde head! I will not have anyone die on my account!" Kyle yelled.

"Yeah!? Well tough cookies! That's the price of being in a team!" Yang yelled.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Ruby asked.

"Try talking with him. If you can't get him to reconsider, then try to make a compromise to make both of you happy." Ozpin said.

"Hmm…" Ruby thought.

* * *

"Well what are we supposed to do!?" Yang yelled.

"I don't know!" Kyle yelled.

The two huffed after their intense screaming match. Kyle took a deep breath.

"Look Yang, I've had enough now. I need to calm down." He turned his back to her, "Tell Ruby that I will apologize once I have a clear mind."

Kyle walked off leaving Yang alone.

_That night_

Kyle stood on the roof of the dorm building thinking to himself. He knew that he was a bit hard on Ruby and needed to apologize soon. He heard someone come through the door behind him and turned to see who it was. It was Ruby who was wearing her PJ's and her red cloak.

"Ruby, I need to talk to you." Kyle said.

"Me too." Ruby said.

Kyle walked to her and started, "Look, about what happened earlier today. I'm very sorry about yelling at you."

"It's okay. I can't really change your mind can't I?" Ruby asked.

"No." Kyle said.

"Then let us help you." Ruby said.

"I've had this discussion with Yang, I don't want any of you getting hurt or killed." Kyle said.

"Then we'll train. We can make sure that you don't get hurt and we will be fine." Ruby said.

"Ruby…"

"Please?" Ruby pleaded.

Kyle thought about it for a bit, "Okay, but we need to be prepared for anything and everything."

"Got it." Ruby said.

"Then we will do this as a team." Kyle said.

Ruby put on her hood and imitated Kyle, "Right."

Kyle held out his hand to shake with Ruby, instead she pulled him into a hug with a smile on her face. Kyle smiled and returned the hug glad that his friendship was not broken and glad that his friends were cared deeply for him.


	7. First Day pt1

Kyle awoke in the morning slightly annoyed. He knew what was happening today.

'I start classes today. Well, I guess I'll get started.' Kyle thought.

He started to get up, but realized something unfamiliar to him. He remembered talking with Ruby last night and then going to sleep. He felt different.

'Why am I laying down? Why do I feel comfortable?' He thought.

Kyle looked to his left and saw Yang lying down on her side. She gave him a wink and a seductive smile.

"Was it good for you too?" Yang teased.

Kyle yelled in surprise and fell out of the bed. He landed on his back and groaned in pain.

"Well, at least he's up." Weiss said.

Kyle looked from the ground and saw that Weiss was dressed in her uniform, Blake and Yang were still in their pajamas, and Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

Kyle groaned again, "How did I get up there? What happened last night?"

"Calm down, Kyle. It was just a joke." Yang said, "And it was nice wake up call for you." She added.

"Quite effective." Blake said while reading her book.

"Yeah, thanks for the heart attack." Kyle jokingly said, "How did I wind up there anyway?"

"You weren't that heavy." Yang said.

Kyle stood up and looked at her.

"Seriously." Yang said.

"Ruby helped her lift you." Blake said.

Yang looked down and glared at Blake, "Squealer."

Blake turned a page in her book and ignored the blonde.

"Where is Ruby?" Kyle asked.

As if on cue, Ruby stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her uniform and her red cloak, "Okay Blake, your turn."

Blake closed her book and walked in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Ruby looked at the rest of her team with her usual smile.

"Morning!" Ruby said.

"What's the idea of putting me in bed with your sister?" Kyle asked.

"Ummm…." She looked back and forth between Kyle and Yang, "Whoops."

"Yeah 'Whoops'." Kyle said and walked to her.

"It was her idea!" Ruby pointed to Yang.

"I know it was." Kyle said.

"Are we still friends?" Ruby asked.

"Of course we are." Kyle said and put his arm around Ruby.

"Cool!" Ruby cheered.

Yang hopped down from her bed, "First day of class buddy! You think you're up for it?"

"Maybe. My mother would tell you that I was not a fan of school when I was younger." Kyle said.

"Aww." Yang playfully pouted, "Didn't you get to flirt with the girls?" Yang teased.

"No. Why would I do that?" Kyle said.

"You prefer boys?" Yang asked.

"NO! I just don't go around annoying girls with flirting. I would behave like a normal guy and take things slow and see if they like me first." Kyle told her.

"Huh. I didn't expect that." Yang said.

"Most boys that Yang met were jerks anyway." Ruby said.

"I almost feel sorry them, knowing how Yang is." Kyle said.

Blake finished in the bathroom and stepped out. She was wearing her uniform and her black bow. She sat back on her bed and continued with her book.

"My turn!" Yang yelled in a sing-song voice.

The group waited for Yang to finish with her turn. Kyle sat back in his chair and sighed. He looked over at Ruby, who was sitting in her bed with a bag of cookies. Ruby was munching happily away at the sweets. Kyle noticed that she was eating quite a lot.

"Wow, you're going through those like some kind of drug junkie." Kyle said, "What a minute… Do those…"

Ruby shook her head quickly, "Nope, just normal cookies." She said with her mouth full, "Want one?"

"No thanks." Kyle said.

Ruby continued eating her cookies.

"Whether they have narcotics or not, she sure is addicted to them." Weiss said.

"At least it's an innocent addiction." Kyle said.

Yang had finished and walked out in her uniform, "Alright, your turn, buddy."

Kyle nodded and stepped in the bathroom. He closed the door and went over to the shower and turned the water on. He took his clothes off and set them on the sink counter. Kyle stepped in the shower and began washing.

_RWBY Dorm_

"Girls, I have a clever idea." Yang said.

"What is it now?" Weiss said slightly annoyed.

"Why don't we steal his jacket, so all of us can finally see his face?" Yang suggested.

Weiss held the bridge of her nose, "Good gracious, this again?"

"Seriously, give it up Yang. He will show us if he wants to." Ruby said.

"Come on Ruby, it's a mystery that has to be solved." Yang said.

"It's not a mystery." Blake said.

"Says the girl who already seen." Yang said.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"I got it! You sneak inside and take the coat, Blake." Yang said.

"No." Blake said.

"Come on. Please?" Yang said with a pouty face.

Blake moaned and walked to the bathroom.

"You think she's going to get caught?" Ruby asked.

Yang counted with her fingers. 3, 2, 1, and pointed to the door. Blake stepped out with the coat in hand.

"Here, and don't blame me for what he might do to you." Blake said and handed Yang the jacket.

"Yes! Soon the secret will be revealed." Yang started to laugh like an evil villain.

"It's official, your sister is nuts." Weiss told Ruby.

A few minutes later, the girls heard the doorknob to the bathroom turn and the door opened. Yang held the coat in the air and yelled out.

"Aha! The shroud has been lifted! Now your secret is…" Yang said.

Everyone saw Kyle wearing his pants, no shirt, and… a towel made into a makeshift hood concealing his face.

"Son of a!" Yang censored herself.

Kyle held his hand out, "Yang."

Yang huffed and handed Kyle his coat. He walked back to the bathroom door.

"Nice bod." Yang said.

Kyle stopped, "Thanks. I would return the compliment, but I fear that you would tear off something important." He walked back in the bathroom and closed the door.

"Okay, plan B." Yang said.

"No! No plan B! Let's head to class now so that we won't be late." Weiss said.

Team RWBY left their room at the same time as Team JNPR. The two teams walked together to what would be their first class of the day, Grimm Studies with Professor Port. The teams chatted while they walked to the classroom, when they arrived they walked inside and was greeted by the professor himself.

"Good morning, students." Port said.

"Morning professor." Ruby said.

"I'm glad that you're growing into your role Ms. Rose. Your newest member has come early." Port said.

They looked towards the large college styled table rows and saw that Kyle was sitting at the end of the row where RWBY sat.

"How did he get here so quick!?" Weiss asked.

"Forget that, why is he out of uniform?" Yang asked.

"Please take your seats. I will begin shortly." Port said.

RWBY and JNPR split and walked to their respective seats. Kyle noticed his team approaching. He stood up and pushed his chair in to let them reach their seats. Blake smiled at Kyle and went to her seat. Yang walked to Kyle and grinned at him.

"Trying to score some points with us?" Yang teased.

Kyle grinned back at her. Weiss stepped through.

"Thank you." Weiss said and sat down in her seat.

"Thanks" Ruby said and sat down.

Kyle pulled his chair out again and sat next to Ruby. Port started his class by telling one of his past glories, once again. Kyle, like most other students, lost interest very quickly. He looked around while Port rambled on about something he did to avoid being molested by boartusks during mating season. Kyle saw that Weiss was taking notes on Port's so called lecture.

'She's writing this down. Seriously?' he thought.

Kyle looked at Blake who was reading the class textbook. He then noticed that the text book Blake had looked like it had another book inside it.

'Hehe. Good ol' Blake.' Kyle thought.

He looked next to him and saw Ruby drawing what looked like weapon schematics. What she drew looked like plans for a katana that splits into two thinner blades with pistol magazines in the hilt for firing close range.

'Hm. Not Ruby's style, maybe she's making these for a friend.' Kyle thought.

Ruby noticed that Kyle was watching her and quickly covered her drawing with her arms and body while blushing.

'And maybe she's shy about showing her work before it's finished.' Kyle thought.

Kyle decided to leave Ruby alone and glanced over to Yang. She was definitely the picture of bored. She held her head up with her right hand while drumming her text book with the other hand. Yang turned her head and saw that Kyle was looking at her. She smiled and winked at him while Kyle smiled back. He relaxed back in his chair.

'I know that with Yang flirting with me I know that she's somewhat interested in me, but I can also sense that she's testing me.' Kyle thought, 'She's a smart girl trying to be careful about picking boys, but am I really good enough for any girl?'

Kyle looked back at Yang. She waved at him using her fingers.

'Perhaps that's for her to decide.' Kyle thought.

"Now I will ask for two students to demonstrate their skills." Port said.

He looked around the classroom and noticed that Yang was barely paying attention to him; instead she was focused on her teammate.

"Ms. Xiao Long, care to show us your skills?" Port announced.

"Wha?" she snapped out of her daze, "Um, okay." She stood up.

"And you may choose a partner to work with." Port said.

Yang narrowed her eyes and grinned. She looked at Kyle, "You're with me, handsome."

"Sure." Kyle said and stood up.

"Good luck." Ruby said.

"Thanks." Kyle said to Ruby.

The two walked to the main floor of the classroom. Kyle stood at a distance from Professor Port and the cage he was standing next to. Yang went inside the small changing room to get out of her uniform. She later stepped out in her normal clothes and had Ember Celica on her wrist. Yang joined Kyle standing across from the cage.

"Are you two ready?" Port asked.

Yang took her battle stance, "Ready."

Kyle drew his swords and nodded.

Port raised his Blunderaxe above his head, "Begin!" he brought the weapon down and broke the lock on the cage.

The door flew open and a full grown ursa stepped out growling at the hunter and huntress. It slowly walked forward as it studied its opponents.

"What do we do first?" Yang asked.

"Stay on the defensive, lets learn his tactics and find a weakness." Kyle said.

Yang nodded and focused on the ursa. The large Grimm charged at the two forcing them to roll out of the way. Kyle took this opportunity for a quick attack, but his sword bounced when he struck the bone armor plate of the ursa. The angered Grimm stood up on two legs and began swinging its paws. Kyle was forced to move his body around to avoid getting hit, Yang saw the ursa was distracted and ran towards it. She gave it a good punch in the back, Kyle rolled out of its path as it fell back on its four legs. The ursa then set its sights on Yang as it tried to pounce and swipe at her, Yang jumped from side to side while countering with left and right hooks to the ursa's head. To give Yang some breathing room, Kyle pulled out one of his pistols and shot the ursa in the rear. The ursa roared in pain and began dragging its rear on the ground. Yang ran to her teammate.

"This guy can sure take a beating." Yang said.

Kyle saw the ursa pick itself up and he got a close look at it. He saw that there was barely any armor on its throat.

"I got it! Try to knock it on its back!" Kyle told Yang.

"Easy as pie!" Yang said.

Yang ran after the bear-like Grimm to give it a good solid punch, but the unexpected happened. Yang tripped on her own feet and stumbled towards the ursa. The ursa saw this as an annoyance and swatted Yang with the back of its paw. Yang was sent flying and her back hit the wall, she slid down and laid on her side.

"YANG!" Kyle and Ruby yelled out at the same time.

Kyle looked angrily at the Grimm and charged with his swords. He swung his swords furiously, but could not get past most of the armor. The ursa grew annoyed and swatted the swords away. It raised its left paw to strike; Kyle jumped to its right and stabbed it in the neck with his hidden blade. The ursa then tried its right paw to strike; only Kyle jumped to its left and stabbed it again in the neck. The ursa grew angry and stood on its two legs; Kyle then took his left hidden blade and stabbed the Grimm under its chin. Kyle fired the pistol connected to his blade and the bullet shot through the ursa's skull, killing it. The Grimm fell to the ground.

"Bravo! Well done my boy!" Port praised the hooded boy.

Kyle ignored him and ran towards Yang. He gently held her up, "Yang, are you okay?" he asked worried about her.

Yang looked up with her eyes spinning, "Uhh… Did you get the number of that car?" her head slumped back, "Blah!"

Kyle picked her up in a bridal carry and headed for the door, "I'm taking her to the infirmary. Please excuse us, Professor."

Kyle stepped in the hallway with Yang and headed towards the infirmary. About halfway to the infirmary Yang started to come to.

"Ugh. What did I- AHH!" Yang realized that she was being carried and threw her arms around whoever was carrying her.

She saw that Kyle was the one carrying her. If anyone saw them it would look like one of those movie moments where the hero would save the girl. Yang knew this and started blushing, because she also knew that she was being held like she had become his bride.

"This is new, seeing you blush like that." Kyle said while walking.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing. I'm not used to being a damsel in distress." Yang said.

"Who says that you're a damsel? I'm just helping out a friend." Kyle said.

"Yeah, a totally hot friend." Yang said.

"Yeah… Right." Kyle said.

Yang pulled herself close and gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek, "That's for not leaving me to die." She said.

"I highly doubt that you would have died, but… Thank you." Kyle said.

Yang kept herself close to him as he continued to carry her. She was enjoying this little time with him. She thought about most of the boys she met before and compared them to Kyle. It felt strange to her, because she once thought all boys acted the same. In the situation she was just in with the ursa most boys would flee leaving her behind, Kyle stayed with her. Most boys would only go out with Yang just for her body, Kyle didn't care. Most boys would ignore Yang's feelings about her other friends and Ruby, Kyle thought about everyone especially Ruby. Yang could feel some connection with the boy and really liked him, despite her not seeing his face once. The question was whether or not that he liked her that way. Kyle finally reached the infirmary and carried Yang inside.

"What happened?" The nurse inside said.

"We were in Professor Port's class and…" Kyle began to explain.

The nurse held her hand up, "I get it. Just set her on the bed and I'll examine her."

Kyle did as he was told and the nurse began looking Yang over. She checked Yang's eyes with a light to see if there were any concussions. The nurse then looked at the back of Yang's head to see if there were any cuts or bruises, she found none.

"You're fine; just take some aspirin for any pain that you feel." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Yang said.

Yang walked out with Kyle. As soon as she stepped out, Yang was wrapped in a big hug by Ruby, who was waiting outside with the rest of the team.

"Yang! I was so worried!" Ruby said while hugging her sister.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to this loveable guy." Yang playfully punched Kyle's arm.

Ruby let go of Yang and began hugging Kyle, "Thank you so much!" she said.

"You're welcome, Ruby." Kyle hugged back.

Yang grabbed Weiss and Blake and pulled them to Kyle and Ruby, "Group hug!"

The whole team became trapped in Yang's crushing embrace. Yang could only smile being close to her team who also felt like family.

"Yang! Can't breathe!" Ruby yelled.

Yang let go of her team, "Sorry Ruby, but you're just so cute!" Yang held Ruby's head into her breast.

"Yang! Stop it!" Ruby muffled.

"Come on Yang, let her breathe." Kyle said.

"Okay, you too!" Yang said and pushed Kyle into her breast.

Kyle was able to break Yang's grip and he was able to escape with Ruby.

"Geez Yang! Why do you have to smother everyone?" Ruby said.

"How else am I supposed to show how much I love you?" Yang asked.

"Money is always nice." Kyle joked.

"Yeah!" Ruby said.

Yang just spit her tongue at the two and smiled. They began walking to their next class.

"So, what's next?" Kyle asked.

"I have Dust 101 next." Weiss said.

"Aura Training." Blake said.

"Semblance Control." Ruby said.

"Same here." Yang said.

"How can I tell what I have next?" Kyle asked.

"Don't you have your Scroll?" Weiss asked.

"Ozpin said something about giving me one this evening." Kyle said.

Weiss pulled out her own Scroll and gave it a few taps, "Here, you have Aura Training with Blake next. We then have lunch together with JNPR, then we all have History together, finally you and Yang have Combat Training at the end of the day."

"Thanks, Weiss." Kyle said.

"Oh, man. I got to get my uniform from Professor Port's class." Yang said.

"I'll walk you there." Kyle said.

"Thank you." Yang smiled.

"See you class, Blake." Kyle said before waving goodbye and joining Yang.

The two walked towards Port's class in somewhat silence. Yang was thinking about Kyle as they walked. Mostly it was the guys who made the first move, but Yang knew that Kyle was too focused on his current objective. She wanted to try be close to him and try to calm his mind a little.

"Hey Kyle." Yang said.

"Yes?" Kyle acknowledged her.

Yang intertwined her fingers with Kyle's, "Is it okay that we walk like this for a while?" she asked.

"Um… Sure." Kyle said.

Yang smiled as she walked through the school while holding his hand. Kyle began to feel some peace flowing through his mind. He liked this feeling and would do anything to continue this feeling.

'It seems that Yang does like me a lot.' Kyle thought.

He looked at her and smiled, she looked and smiled back. Yang pulled him into a warm hug.

'I guess I like her too.' Kyle thought.

"Thanks for spending time us. You actually feel like a brother to us." Yang said.

"Anything for my friends." Kyle said.

Yang broke the hug and continued walking with Kyle still holding hands.

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter. I'll try to get the next one out soon. It may be short and if it is I apologize beforehand. As always review, follow, and favorite. Leave your thought and/or ideas in reviews or PMs.**


	8. First Day pt2

**A quick shout out to the readers. Thank you for reading my story and thanks to those who review and send me PMs. This really encourages me to continue working. I know I'm not good like most of the authors for RWBY fanfics, but hopefully I can entertain you until they release their next chapter in their stories. Thanks again everyone.**

* * *

The day continued and now both Team RWBY and JNPR were at lunch. Once again both teams were listening to one of Nora's stories.

"So there we were, inside an abandoned building." Nora said.

"It was a department store." Ren corrected.

"We found the large dark man that was running from us." Nora continued.

"It was a lady giving perfume samples." Ren corrected again.

"He smelled like butts and death." Nora said.

"The scent smelled like jasmine and green tea. It actually was quite pleasant." Ren said.

"Ren and I captured him and dragged him to the cops!" Nora finished.

Ren sighed, "And now I have to watch Nora when she is around perfumes or other nice scents."

Most of the group began giggling, including Nora.

"Are you feeling okay, Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It will take more than an ursa to take me down." Yang said.

"You're a tough woman." Kyle said.

Yang flexed her arm muscle, "You know it!"

"You did well too, Kyle." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, you were ferocious when you were fighting that ursa." Jaune said.

"To tell you the truth, I kind of lost it when Yang got hurt." Kyle said.

"I did that just to make you look good." Yang said.

"Oh yeah, right!" Kyle sarcastically said.

Everyone in the group laughed. Yang reached under the table and held Kyle's hand. He looked at her and smiled while gently squeezing her hand. Yang smiled back.

"So you only known each other for three days and now you're dating." Blake said with a smirk.

Yang drew her hand back, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't think I didn't see you holding his hand just now." Blake said.

"I wasn't holding his hand, I was…. Scratching my knee! Yes, I was just scratching my knee." Yang said.

"There's no shame in admitting that you have a crush." Pyrrha said.

"Easy for you to say, your crush barely notices you." Yang said.

"Yeah… well…" Pyrrha blushed.

"You have a crush?" Jaune asked.

"It's no one you know!" Pyrrha said quickly.

"Alright, I like him okay? But we're not dating; we're just… um…" Yang began to think.

"We're… testing each other. To see if we want to be in a relationship together." Kyle said.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Yang said.

"At least you're taking things slow for once, Yang." Ruby said.

"Be quiet you!" Yang took her cookie and threw it at Ruby.

Ruby caught the cookie, "Mine!" she said and began munching on the cookie.

Kyle heard someone whining and sobbing from a few tables from him. He saw that Team CRDL was bullying a bunny-eared Faunus girl. Cardin was busy pulling on her ears.

"Cardin, please stop it!" the girl pleaded.

Cardin let go, "You're right, I don't see a point in all this anymore. Here, try to eat something." Cardin took her head and pushed her into her food tray.

Cardin and team got up and began to walk away laughing.

"I see that Cardin is still up to no good." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, one of these days someone has to knock some sense into him. Right, Kyle?" Yang asked, but she saw that he disappeared, "Kyle?"

"Ugh! He does it again! Why does he disappear like that?" Weiss said.

"He didn't disappear; you just need to know where to look." Blake said.

"And where would we look, Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Towards trouble." Blake answered.

Cardin was walking away from the bunny girl when he bumped into Kyle. Kyle stared at him and said nothing.

"What do you want, loser?" Cardin asked.

"Sit." Kyle responded.

Cardin raised his eyebrow in confusion. Kyle kicked him in the stomach and sent Cardin falling to the ground.

"Hey!" Russell yelled out as he attempted to punch Kyle.

Kyle saw him coming and grabbed his arm. Kyle countered by slamming his elbow into Russell's face and then throwing him across the table to knock out the rest of the bullies. Kyle walked up to Cardin and began dragging him back to the Faunus. Kyle threw Cardin in the seat next to the girl and Kyle took a chair and spun it around so he rested his arms on the back rest of the chair.

"I want you to apologize to this young lady." Kyle said.

"You kidding? Like I would do something like that." Cardin said.

"Allow me to rephrase that. You **will** apologize to her." Kyle ordered him.

"You can go…" Cardin pointed to Kyle.

Kyle grabbed Cardin's wrist and began forcing his hand down, threating to break his wrist. Cardin yelled in pain as Kyle applied pressure.

"Apologize. Now." Kyle ordered.

"Go f-AAH!" Cardin screamed as Kyle pressured more.

"I will not tell you again!" Kyle said.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" Cardin said.

"Don't tell me, tell her." Kyle said.

"You got to be-AAH!" More pressure was added to Cardin's wrist, it was now broken.

"The next push will tear your damn hand off!" Kyle threatened.

"Okay! Okay!" Cardin yelled and turned to the girl, "I'm sorry! I promise to stop if you promise to keep this freak away from me!"

Kyle threw Cardin back on the ground and stood above him, "Run, before I decide to tear **your** ears off!"

Cardin scrambled to his feet and ran out of the lunch room with his team. Kyle sat back down with the bunny girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She didn't say anything, she just sat there while shaking and sobbing. Kyle reached over the table and took a handful of napkins.

"Here, try to get some of that food off your face." Kyle said while holding the napkins to her.

She looked at him scared for a few seconds before accepting the napkins. She began to wipe the food off her face.

"What's your name?" Kyle asked her.

"I-It's Velvet." She answered.

"I'm Kyle; it's nice to meet you Velvet." Kyle said with a smile.

Velvet finished cleaning herself and set the napkins down, "Why did you do that? Why did you make him apologize to me?"

"I got bored and what better way to pass the time than to bully the bullies." Kyle said.

Velvet cringed a bit.

"That was a joke." Kyle said and Velvet relaxed, "What he did to you I saw it as an injustice, so I showed him the error of his ways."

"Would you really tear his ears off?" Velvet asked.

"Would you?" Kyle asked back.

"No." Velvet said.

Kyle smiled, "That's good. Such bloodlust does not suit someone like you."

"I always thought that if I killed something, then it would be me." Velvet said grimly.

"What?" Kyle asked shocked.

"What if I end my life? People will stop messing with me and my ears." Velvet said.

"No. If you kill yourself, then people like Cardin would have won. And they won't stop with you; they will find someone else to torture and try to make them do the same thing." Kyle said.

"What if I just cut my ears off? Then I would look normal." Velvet said.

Kyle shook his head, "No. Nothing is wrong with your ears; your life has a purpose. I will not see anyone waste their life just because they have extra ears or a tail."

Velvet blushed a little, "W-what purpose would I have?"

"My mother would tell you in a heartbeat, but I could give it a try." Kyle said.

Kyle focused on Velvet, looking straight into her eyes, "I see you bringing smiles to everyone, human and Faunus." He said.

"Really? A lot of smiles?" Velvet asked.

"Yep. A lot of smiles." Kyle said.

Velvet began to smile herself.

"There, exactly like those smiles." Kyle said.

Velvet giggled and Kyle stood up.

"You let me know if Cardin or if anyone else tries to mess with you. I will go talk to them." Kyle told Velvet.

Kyle walked back to RWBY and JNPR back at their table. He sat back in his chair sitting next to Yang.

"So, what did I miss?" He asked with a grin.

* * *

Now RWBY and JNPR were in Professor Oobleck's history class. Again he was teaching the history of the Human/Faunus war, but this time he focused on one group in particular.

"They were known to be quite noble people, yet they were also known to have quite the temper." Oobleck said while zipping around the class room.

'Why does it sound like he's talking about me?' Kyle thought.

"Though there were so few of these Faunus, they still manage to band together and help out their fellow man." Oobleck sipped his coffee.

'Now it sounds like he's talking about my grandmother.' Kyle thought.

"These were the Eagle Faunus." Oobleck said.

'Oh… no wonder.' Kyle thought.

Oobleck continued his lecture about the Eagle Faunus and their known accomplishments throughout the war. Not much was known about them, because when they do show themselves they are swift and then disappear until they felt that they are needed again. Kyle looked around the room while Oobleck lectured, zipped, and sipped coffee. RWBY and JNPR were scattered across the room so he couldn't talk to them. Kyle saw that Velvet was in the room as well, but she sat near the front. Kyle saw that a small paper ball bounced off one of her ears, she only whimpered a bit. Kyle looked in direction the ball came from and saw Cardin making the small paper balls with his good hand.

'_Miserabili pezzi di merda,_ even with a broken wrist he's still a _stronzo_.' (Miserable piece of shit), (asshole) Kyle thought.

Kyle decided to counter his objectives. Cardin threw another ball and he felt a sting in his hand, he noticed that he received a small paper cut from a paper shuriken that was thrown. Cardin looked around to see who threw it, but saw no one. He threw another ball at Velvet and received another cut. Cardin grew annoyed and threw another ball, except this time instead of a cut a large "POW" was heard and a small bullet went through his notebook. The whole class room looked in the direction of the gunshot and a few students murmured.

"Sorry Professor Oobleck, weapons malfunction." Kyle said.

Oobleck zipped up to the boy, "Mister Everett, you know that weapons are not allowed in this classroom."

"I know, it's a habit of mine to have weapons at all times. Professor Ozpin said that having my weapons with me was okay. You could ask him if you like, sir." Kyle said.

"I will young man, but for now I ask you to remove your weapons." Oobleck said.

Kyle nodded and took his hidden blades off. Cardin grinned knowing he would be left alone, except…

"As for you, Mister Winchester." Oobleck zipped to the bully, "Don't think I didn't see you torturing Miss Scarlatina. I would have thought that your previous discussion with Mister Everett would have taught you something, perhaps you would like to have another talk with him."

"N-no sir!" Cardin said.

"Then you will write a long apology letter to Miss Scarlatina." Oobleck said.

"But…" Cardin tried to object.

"Mister Everett." Oobleck called out.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Cardin yelled.

"Good, I expect you to present it to her by the end of the week." Oobleck said and zipped back to his desk to continue the lesson.

Cardin looked behind him and glared at Kyle. Kyle just grinned at him.

* * *

"Like heck that was a 'Weapons Malfunction'." Weiss said as the team walked to their next class.

"You know me so well, Weiss." Kyle said.

"You could have hit him." Blake said.

"But I didn't." Kyle said.

"But what if you did?" Ruby asked.

"Who would care?" Kyle asked back.

"The teachers, that's who! You could have been expelled!" Weiss said.

"Yeah and where would we be then?" Ruby asked.

"Look, everything is okay now. Cardin got what he deserved and by some miracle he is still alive." Kyle said.

Weiss sighed, "Just think about your actions next time, okay? Come on Ruby, you have the next class with me."

"Sure Weiss." Ruby followed Weiss.

"See you two later." Blake said and went her separate way.

Yang grabbed Kyle's arm, "Well, it's you and me! Let's go!" she began dragging Kyle to their next class.

Yang continued to hold on to Kyle's arm as they walked in the hall. She smiled as she thought of some tricks to play on her friend, but she was thinking of something else at the moment.

"I want to ask you something. Why don't you have a uniform?" Yang asked.

"I don't have one." Kyle answered.

"Ozpin didn't give you one yet?" Yang asked.

"No. I told him that I wouldn't wear one." Kyle said.

"What!? No way! You just told him that and he agreed?" Yang asked.

"Pretty much." Kyle said.

"You lucky dog." Yang lightly squeezed his arm, "Hey, how about a race?"

"Really Yang, again?" Kyle asked.

"I'll beat you this time! Ready, set, go!" Yang let go of Kyle and ran.

Kyle chased after her as she looked back and teased him by spitting her tongue out. Kyle slowly caught up with her and Yang pushed herself to go faster. They were almost at the class room when Yang turned around and ran backwards.

"I'm gonna win!" Yang taunted.

Kyle charged and grabbed Yang in a gentle bear hug, not enough to hurt her but enough to keep her restrained. Yang kicked and squirmed to break Kyle's grip.

"Let's take a break, shall we?" Kyle said.

Kyle walked while carrying Yang in a hug as she continued to break free. She managed to get her arms loose and then pushed Kyle's head into her breast once again.

"Help! Pervert! Help!" Yang sarcastically yelled.

"Come on Yang!" Kyle's voice was muffled.

Yang let go and rested her arms behind his neck. She started laughing and Kyle smiled.

"You know, most people would think that we are a couple already." Kyle said.

Yang smiled, "I'm just 'testing' you, remember?"

"And what do you think of me?" Kyle asked.

"You're a nice guy, unlike most of the other guys I met, and you take my jokes well." Yang said.

"And you're a fun girl to be with. I feel more relaxed with you than I felt in a while." Kyle said.

"That's good!" Yang smiled.

"I'm kind of glad that my grandfather can't see this." Kyle said.

"Why?" Yang asked with her eyebrow raised.

"If he saw us like this, then he would try to marry us off." Kyle said with a grin.

Yang hugged Kyle, "I do! I do!" she laughed while playfully kicking her legs.

They reached the gym area where they had Weapons Training. Kyle set Yang down outside the door.

"You ready?" Kyle asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Yang said and opened the door.

Yang went to change into her normal clothes, while Kyle got started with the practice dummies. Yang stepped out and went to the stage that had the new hologram training programs. She set up the computer and walked to a small radio that sat on a chair, she turned it on and the remixed version of "I Burn" played. Yang jumped in the stage and began fighting the humanoid holograms as she sang along with the song. Kyle looked over and watched her fight. He seen her fight before, but this time was different. She showed off her strength and her skill with Ember Celica even while singing. She was really into this fight. The song finished and Yang punched the last hologram, ending the training session. She exhaled and stepped of the stage. Kyle walked up to her and tossed her a towel.

"Thanks." Yang said and wiped the sweat off her.

"You did good just now. I guess that song got you pumped up." Kyle said.

"Yeah, I always get excited when I hear it. It's like my theme, you know?" Yang said.

"Your theme?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Ruby is the same way with another song called 'Red like Roses'. Don't you have a song like that?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Kyle said, "There is this one song that I really liked."

"Want to try it out?" Yang pointed to the hologram stage.

"It wouldn't hurt." Kyle said and pulled out a music player he had in his pocket.

He hooked the player up to the radio and selected the song he told Yang about. The song started playing as he walked on the stage. Yang heard the song start with a hypnotic electronic sounds and continued with guitar strumming, more electronic music, and an orchestra and choir was added. As the song played Kyle fought the holograms. He skillfully dodged and countered as if he was in rhythm with the song. With one hologram left and the song winding to a close, he jumped in the air with his hidden blade extended. He fell towards the hologram and stabbed his blade into its neck. Kyle removed the blade and retracted it as the song ended. Kyle walked off the stage and retrieved his music player.

"That was pretty impressive." Yang said, "What was that song?"

"Grandfather said it was a song that came from the land he came from. He said the song was called 'Venice Rooftops'." Kyle said.

"It was kind of nice. That is definitely your theme." Yang smiled.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Yeah! We are done!" Yang grabbed Kyle's arm again, "Let's head back to the dorm."

"Sure." Kyle said.

The two began walking to the door, "Why don't we have a friendly sparring match one time?" Yang asked.

"Sure, whenever you're ready." Kyle said.

"If you win, then you can kiss me on the lips." Yang grinned.

"Well, then I better get to practicing then." Kyle grinned back.

The two walked through the door and into the hallway. They walked a few steps when Professor Ozpin approached them.

"Good afternoon, students." Ozpin greeted them.

"Hello, Professor Ozpin." Yang said.

"Do you mind if I have a talk with your teammate, Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked.

"He's not in trouble is he?" Yang asked worried.

"No. I just would like to know how his first day went, as well as give him his Scroll." Ozpin said.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Kyle." Yang said and left to the dorm building.

"Please follow me to my office, Mister Everett." Ozpin said.

Kyle followed Ozpin to his office and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Ozpin got himself a cup of coffee and sat down in his chair.

"So, how was your first day here?" Ozpin asked.

"Eventful." Kyle answered.

"So I've heard. It seems you and Miss Xiao Long are getting along well." Ozpin said.

Kyle smiled as he thought about Yang.

"However, the same can't be said for Mister Winchester." Ozpin said.

Kyle frowned, "I don't want to talk about him."

"Unfortunately we must. You injured a fellow student and threatened his life." Ozpin said.

"Then do something about it! Have him constantly watched, expel him from this school! I rather you do something than let me do it!" Kyle said.

"And what would you do?" Ozpin asked.

Kyle extended his hidden blade, "You know me. You know what would happen."

Ozpin closed his eyes as if remembering something, "It seems you inherited your grandmother's genes as well."

Kyle sheathed his blade, "How do you know my family?"

"Everything will be revealed to you in time." Ozpin said and sipped his coffee.

"You're beginning to annoy me, old man." Kyle said.

"And your friends haven't seen your face; don't you think that this annoys them?" Ozpin asked.

"I will reveal myself to them when I feel like I can trust them, or when my mission is complete." Kyle told him.

"It's nice to hear that you're willing to come out of your shell." Ozpin said.

"Blake already knows." Kyle said.

"Then you have already started? That's even better." Ozpin said.

Kyle stood up, "May I take my leave now?"

"Of course." Ozpin handed Kyle his Scroll, "Now you can read your schedule as well as call or message your friends."

"Thank you, sir." Kyle said.

"I have also taken the liberty of getting you some sleep attire." Ozpin handed Kyle a pajama set, "Also your bed has been made in your dorm, so now you and Miss Xiao Long have separate beds."

"We are not sleeping together." Kyle said.

Ozpin chuckled, "Could have fooled me."

Kyle took his Scroll and pajamas and walked to the door.

"_Bastardo_." (Bastard) Kyle mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Why does he have curtains on his bed?" Ruby asked as she looked at Kyle's new bed.

"Maybe it's to give us privacy." Blake said while reading a book.

"It's not like you don't have something covering your bed." Yang said to Ruby.

"Yeah, but I had to make this. His bed came with them." Ruby said.

There was a click at the door and Kyle stepped inside dressed in his new PJs. He wore a black loose wearing pajama pants and his top was a white loose wearing long sleeved shirt with a hood attached to the shoulders. He had the hood up as usual.

"Seriously! Even your PJs have a hood!?" Yang yelled out.

"You should have seen that coming, Yang." Kyle said.

"He's right you know." Blake said.

Yang looked down from her bunk, "Sure, take his side why don't you?" she sarcastically said.

Blake turned a page in her book and ignored Yang.

"Well at least I don't have to sleep in a chair anymore." Kyle said as he approached his bed.

"Wait a minute." Ruby said.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

Ruby jumped off her bed and walked to Kyle and looked at his shirt, "I thought I saw something on your chest." She looked and saw embroidered in the shirt was a green turtle with two black katanas on its shell, "Aww! It's a turtle!"

"A turtle?" Yang jumped down and looked at the turtle on Kyle's chest, "It is a turtle! That is so adorable!" Yang wrapped her arms around Kyle.

"It annoys me how Ozpin knows me so well." Kyle said.

"Hey, I want to know you too!" Yang squeezed tighter.

"Will you cut it out? We need to rest for tomorrow." Weiss said.

Yang let go and jumped back into her bed, "Okay, see you in the morning everyone."

"Night, Kyle. I hope you will be comfortable in your new bed." Ruby said.

Kyle nodded and crawled in the bed drawing the curtains back. He laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Here's chapter 7. If you don't know already, I started a new story where RWBY and Kyle watch movies and give out their commentary. It's starting out slow, but I'll try to pick it up a bit. I'm also working on RWBY and Kyle playing video games, the first game I might do would be Grand Theft Auto V. I don't know when it would be finished, but you know it when you see it. See y'all in the next chapter.**


	9. Training Begins

**I just noticed that my story is in a community. You can find it in the "Best of RWBY Fanfiction" along with others. I am surprised and honored that my story is considered one of the best and my first one no less.**

* * *

The next few weeks were uneventful. The classes changed up now and then, the reason why was because Ozpin said that it would keep the students on their toes. Kyle and Yang have gotten closer, but not enough to call themselves a couple yet. They did enjoy their time together, even if it's in class or with the rest of their friends. Now RWBY, JNPR, and other teams were in a Grimm-less part of the Emerald Forest in a new training exercise. Hunters and Huntresses are trained to fight the Grimm and also to help out law enforcement when they can, that includes fighting other people. This training exercise pitted Team RWBY, and Kyle, against the other teams. Since Jaune was the most tactical out of the rest, he was made leader over the large group. The group waited for RWBY to make their move.

"Any ideas?" Ruby asked while sitting on a tree branch with the rest of her team.

"We're outnumbered and Jaune has a strong tactical mind, we clearly have a disadvantage." Kyle said.

"Obviously." Weiss said.

"But that is to be expected if you want to help me in my mission." Kyle said.

Everyone sat and thought.

"It's not too late to change your mind." Kyle said.

"No. I promised to help you and I will keep that promise." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I would be devastated if you got hurt." Yang said.

"Weiss, Blake?" Kyle asked them.

"You're going after a group that's almost as bad as the White Fang. You have to admit, going after them alone is foolish. I got your back when you need me." Blake said.

"And if someone is watching your back, then I have to watch theirs." Weiss said.

"Thank you, everyone." Kyle said, Yang hugged him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder, "As for this training exercise, let's try this…" Kyle finished.

* * *

The group of students still waited for Team RWBY to make their move. Jaune sat with his team; he was a bit worried about this new exercise.

"Are you sure we're going to be okay, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Of course, we're going to do fine. We just to take down Ruby and we will win." Pyrrha said.

"But if I get beaten, then we all lose." Jaune said.

"It's okay, you got us watching you." Pyrrha smiled.

Everyone heard a sound from the sky and looked up. They all saw what looked like a fireball heading straight for them. What was weird was that the fireball sounded like it was screaming.

"Is that Yang!?" Jaune yelled out in shock.

"BANZAI!" Yang yelled as she fell towards the ground.

She slammed her fist into the ground and sent a burning shockwave out around her knocking out quite a few people in the process. She stood up and took her battle stance as Nora came running after her.

"Bring it on!" Yang said excited.

The rest of Team JNPR watched as Nora fought with Yang.

"Nora is fighting with Yang?" Jaune looked at the two fighters.

"This isn't good." Ren said.

Ruby appeared in a flash of rose petals behind the unknowing team, "Hello." She said with a bright smile.

Pyrrha turned and saw Ruby standing there with her cape flowing in the wind, "Ruby." Pyrrha drew Milo in its short sword form.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and extended it to its full length, "It's you and me Jaune." She took her fighting stance.

Jaune decided to take this challenge. He pulled out his weapon and turned to his teammates.

"You two go help Nora. I got this." Jaune said.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"I can hold her off until you get done helping Nora." Jaune said.

Ren nodded and ran towards the direction Nora was. Pyrrha was a bit reluctant to leave at first, but she left with Ren. The two were halfway to their teammate when a small electrical current flowed in front of their feet. They stopped and saw Weiss with her rapier touching the ground, electricity crackled from the blade.

"I believe you have me to deal with." Weiss said and took her stance.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Velvet was watching everything transpire. She was the first one on her team to recover from Yang's surprise. Velvet saw Jaune fighting with Ruby and thought she could sneak up on her and finish the exercise. She took two steps and was tripped up by something. She fell to the ground and looked to see what tripped her. She saw Blake with Gambol Shroud's ribbon tied around Velvet's ankle. Blake walked up to her and crouched down.

"Sorry Velvet." Blake smiled

Velvet nodded and smiled back. She then noticed that Kyle was jumping from tree branch to tree branch heading his way to the battles. Velvet was about to yell out something, but Blake stopped her by placing her hand on her mouth. Blake put a finger to her lips and gave a light "Shh" sound. Kyle got close and jumped out of the trees and landed on the ground which was surrounded by stunned students. Kyle began walking towards Yang and Nora when one student began to wobbly stand up.

"Hey!" the student said.

Kyle just tapped him on the forehead and he went tumbling down again. Kyle broke into a run, inching closer to Yang's fight. Yang fought with Nora for a while and sweat began to form on the both of them. Yang jumped back and extended her right arm, which was unusual for her fighting style. Kyle got close and hooked his arm around Yang's and she began spinning him. Yang spun him and he landed a kick on Nora's cheek making her dizzy a bit. Yang threw Kyle to her left and he rolled into the ground and continued running. Yang gave one last kick to Nora's stomach and sent her down.

"Good team work." Yang said.

Kyle's next move was to make it to Weiss. Weiss was busy dealing with Ren and Pyrrha at the same time. She used her glyphs as a small shield to cancel the gravity from the bullets that Ren fired. Pyrrha used her short sword to fight; Weiss had gotten used to her rhythm and parried her attacks. Pyrrha jumped back and gave herself some breathing room.

"You can't win this, Weiss." Pyrrha said.

"I don't have to." Weiss said.

Weiss changed Myrtenaster to use ice dust and stabbed the blade into the ground. Ice came forth and caught both Ren and Pyrrha's feet trapped. Weiss then activated another glyph on the ground as Kyle ran towards her. Kyle stepped on the glyph and Weiss released him sending him into the air. Weiss placed Myrtenaster on her hip and folded her arms across her chest.

"Game, set, match." Weiss grinned.

Jaune fought with Ruby the best he could. He noticed that Ruby was barely trying to fight and grew confused. Ruby slammed the blunt side of her weapon into Jaune's shield and pushed him back a bit. Jaune caught his breath.

"You're not going all out Ruby, what gives? What are you planning?" Jaune asked.

"A distraction." Ruby said.

"Distraction?" Jaune grew even more confused.

"Bye!" Ruby waved and disappeared leaving rose petals behind.

"What is she talking about?" Jaune asked to no one in particular.

Jaune was then slammed face first into the ground. He felt something rubber pressed against his neck; he immediately knew who it was. He groaned underneath his assailant.

"Come on! Again!?" Jaune complained.

Kyle got off of Jaune and pulled him up, "You need to expect everything, Jaune. Ruby practically gave away our plans to you."

"Yeah, but you normally can't tell what's going on with her. She's not easy to talk to." Jaune said.

"True, but deception is a powerful tool. You must learn to find it and use it to your advantage." Kyle said.

Team RWBY and JNPR met up with their teammates and congratulated them on their efforts. Goodwitch, who was overseeing this exercise, approached the two teams to give her evaluation.

"Good work JNPR, you fought well. The same to you RWBY, you convinced your opponents that this was an all-out assault only to prove that it was a distraction for an assassination." Goodwitch said.

"It was Kyle's idea, Ms. Goodwitch." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Yang put her arm around Kyle's shoulders, "He has a knack for this sneaky assassin stuff." She said.

"Excellent work Mister Everett, keep it up." Goodwitch said.

"I will and thank you, Ms. Goodwitch." Kyle said.

Goodwitch dismissed the teams and they walked back to Beacon. On their way to the academy, RWBY was chatting with their extra member about the training they just finished.

"How was that?" Yang asked Kyle.

"It's a start. Fighting the Purists will be very different from this, we need to train more." Kyle said.

"It's more or less the same strategy to use, right?" Blake asked.

"Sort of. There will be a lot more people that's for sure and the leader, unlike Jaune, is a coward. He will run at the first sign of trouble." Kyle said.

"You really have it out for this guy. What did he do to you anyway?" Weiss asked.

Kyle looked at her as he thought of what to say. Yang wanted to tell her, but she knew it was a sensitive matter for Kyle. He told Yang by accident after his argument with Ruby that one day. Yang decided to stay quiet.

"He committed a crime right in front of me and I must bring him to justice." Kyle said.

"You're planning an assassination. Where is the justice in that?" Weiss asked.

"As the saying goes, 'An eye for an eye'." Kyle said.

"Will leave the world blind." Blake finished the saying.

"True, but we can save the other eye by cutting the head off the snake." Kyle said.

"You're going to say anything to justify your actions." Weiss said.

"It's a decision that I have made and it is a decision that will not change." Kyle said.

"What you plan on doing is not only dangerous, it's… stupid!" Weiss said.

Kyle turned around quickly to confront her, but Yang stepped in front of Kyle and stopped him.

"Whoa, east buddy." Yang said.

"We know it's dangerous Weiss, but that's why we are going to help him." Ruby said.

"Do you seriously think that we are enough? It will take more than four Huntresses in training and one hell-bent assassin to take out an organization like the Purists." Weiss said and turned to Kyle, "I'm just saying that for the sake of your health and others, give it up. Let someone else deal with it."

"No Weiss, it became my responsibility and I will see it through!" Kyle said.

"You're not…" Weiss began.

"This conversation is over! If you don't want to help me, then stay out of my way!" Kyle turned and walked off.

"Great. You pissed him off." Yang said.

"You seriously don't agree with him, do you?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to have a talk with him. I hope things go well with you like it did with Ruby." Yang said and followed Kyle.

Yang jogged to catch up with her friend, as she got closer to him she heard him complaining in some language that she didn't understand.

"_Che donna! Lei è un mal di testa ancora più grande di quanto l'uomo che sto cercando di uccidere!_" Kyle yelled out. (That woman! She is an even bigger headache than the man I'm trying to kill!)

Yang caught up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Do you come with subtitles by any chance?"

Kyle sighed, "I just need some time to relax my mind."

"I know a way to help." Yang said.

"And that is?" Kyle asked.

"Carry me!" Yang said.

Before Kyle could respond Yang jumped on his back. She put her arms around his neck and he held her legs.

"You seriously want a piggy back ride?" Kyle asked.

Yang smiled and lightly kicked his sides, "Giddy up!"

Kyle smiled and carried her back to Beacon. The inside was cooler than the late summer weather outside. Kyle seemed to calm down with Yang around him. Yang herself was thinking about Kyle and what he plans to do. She figured on talking to him to help put her mind at ease.

"Hey Kyle, I've been thinking." Yang said.

"That's dangerous, you know?" Kyle teased.

Yang playfully slapped his shoulder and then rested her chin on top of his head, "Anyway… What if Weiss is right?"

"Yang…" Kyle sounded annoyed.

"I don't mean about you stopping, I mean about you, me, and the rest of us. Will it really be enough?" Yang asked.

"I hope so. You and the others are strong indeed, but I still can't help but worry if one of you gets hurt." Kyle said.

"Why not ask Jaune for help? He looks up to you and I'm sure that his team would be glad to help." Yang said.

"Then there would be more people on my mind." Kyle said.

"Yeah, but the more there are the less chances of someone getting badly injured." Yang said.

"I guess… I'll have a talk with them if you want me to." Kyle said.

Yang rubbed her cheek next to his cheek, "Thanks. That's all I want to do, help you out." Yang felt Kyle wince as if he was in pain, "Are you okay?"

"I've got a small headache thanks to Weiss now." Kyle said.

"Hmm…" Yang began to think, "Head to the dorm room, I think you should lie down."

Kyle continued walking while still carrying Yang on his back. They traveled the halls to make their way to the dorm building; they were halfway to their destination when they ran into Ozpin and Goodwitch in the hall.

"Hello, Mister Everett." Ozpin greeted.

"Hello Professors." Kyle said.

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses looking very annoyed, "May I ask what you are doing with Miss Xiao Long on your back?"

"Kyle is not feeling well." Yang chimed in, "So I told him to go rest in the dorm."

"He is ill and you are riding on his back?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep!" Yang said.

Kyle continued walking to the dorm room for a rest. Goodwitch was about to tell them something about school regulations about what they were doing, but Ozpin stopped her.

"Let them have their time together, Glynda. Remember when we were once like that?" Ozpin said.

"We were young and foolish." Goodwitch said.

"Yes, but we had some fun memories to laugh about. I would like those two to have the same thing." Ozpin said.

"Why do you allow this?" Goodwitch asked.

"Think about what happened to Kyle, he has lived a happy life until it was all changed in an instant. For two years he has lived every day with nothing but grief and the thoughts of revenge. Now he has spent only a few weeks here and he's able to truly smile thanks to Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said.

"It is setting a bad example when one student is allowed to break school rules." Goodwitch said.

"Even you should know better than to mess with young love. Don't you remember the trouble you used to give the professors?" Ozpin asked.

Goodwitch blushed and walked off in a hurry, Ozpin chuckled as he remembered his younger days.

* * *

Kyle reached the door to RWBY's dorm room. Yang used her Scroll to unlock the door and opened the door for Kyle. He stepped inside and let Yang jump off his back.

"Go ahead and lay down on your bed, I'll get you something for your headache." Yang said.

Kyle nodded and went to his bed. Yang went into the bathroom and got some aspirin and a cup of water. She came back out and gave Kyle the medicine. He put the pills inside his mouth and swallowed them with the water.

"Thanks Yang." Kyle said.

Yang took the paper cup and threw it in the trash bin. She went back to Kyle's bed and laid down next to him.

"Yang?" Kyle was confused.

"What? We have our clothes on. No one would suspect anything." Yang said.

"You're not thinking about it, are you?" Kyle asked.

"Of course not!" Yang said with a giggle.

She turned on her side and began holding him close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So you want me as your life sized teddy bear?" Kyle asked.

"You don't mind, do you?" Yang asked.

Kyle thought for a bit, "It's okay."

Yang smiled and gave him a light squeeze. The two were quiet while they sat in bed, enjoying each other's company. Kyle began rubbing Yang's shoulder and she nuzzled closer to him.

"Kyle, what do you think of me?" Yang asked.

Kyle thought, "You fun to be with, like I said before. I also saw that you're caring about your friends, like a big sister. I guess being with Ruby all these years helped out with that."

"So you like me?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I do." Kyle said.

Yang smiled brightly. Now it was Kyle's turn to ask that question.

"What do you think of me, Yang?" he asked.

Yang thought for a bit, "Well… I know that you are very kind. You are nice to everyone, except for when they are jerks. I love how you're gentle to me and Ruby."

"So, I'm a nice guy?" Kyle asked.

"That and you're also a badass." Yang finished.

Kyle chuckled and then winced when he received a sharp pain from his headache. Yang reached up and kissed Kyle on his forehead.

"Go ahead and get some sleep, we got some time before the next class." Yang said.

Kyle nodded, "Thanks Yang."

Kyle got comfortable and closed his eyes. Yang stayed with him as he slept.

* * *

**Sorry if this a short one. Just a heads up on the next chapter, it will be another "Memory" chapter. I just started it today and it may be out soon. I'm also writing my RWBY game fic so look out for it and tell me what games you would like the characters to play. As always review, follow and favorite if you like this. See you in the next chapter.**


	10. Remember the Past (Weiss)

**Here is the second "Memory" chapter. One more to go.**

* * *

_12 years ago_

Kyle was five years old at the time. He was in a theater with his grandfather watching a play at night. Kyle shifted in his seat while holding a stuffed turtle that was wearing a purple mask. The play the two were watching was called "The Ninja and the Assassin". The play was about an assassin that was trying to achieve peace by killing the tyrannical shogun, but a ninja of the shogun keeps getting in the assassins way. Kyle groaned in boredom.

"What is it, _bambino_?" Roberto asked.

"I'm bored Grandpa. Why are just talking and not fighting?" Kyle asked.

"They are developing the story. It wouldn't be interesting if all they did was fight." Roberto said.

"Yes it would." Kyle said.

Roberto chuckled, "You will understand more about culture when you're older."

"Why is it always, 'When I'm older' why not now?" Kyle asked.

"You learn things as you grow, that is why it is always, 'When you're older'." Roberto said.

Roberto continued watching the play as it now reached the scene where the assassin learned that the ninja that he fought was actually a kunoichi, a female ninja. He was reminded of the time he met his late wife, with her in the role of the ninja and him in the role of the assassin. Roberto sighed in depression.

'I'm sorry that I was not able to save you, Sabina. How I wish that I can change that so we can be a full family.' Roberto thought.

"Are you okay Grandpa?" Kyle asked.

Roberto smiled at the boy, "It's fine, _bambino_. There is nothing to worry about."

They continued to watch the play, until there was some sort of disturbance from back stage. Four men in mask came from back stage and one of them shot a pistol in to the air. The crowd began to panic and tried to move to the exit, but stopped when the armed man shot near the door.

"Everyone sit down, stay calm, and don't do anything stupid!" one of the men yelled.

In the top row where Kyle and Roberto were seated, the old man stood up and placed his hand on his grandson's head.

"This isn't part of the play, is it?" Kyle asked.

"Stay here." Roberto told the boy.

He made his way to the canopies in the theater while staying in the shadows. He jumped into one canopy and then jumped towards the next one. Roberto now stood above the intruders and remained undetected. The intruders were speaking to each other about finding some rich man and taking him for ransom. Roberto quietly pulled out a small throwing knife and threw it at the gunman. The knife whizzed to its target and stabbed the man in the hand, making him drop the gun. Roberto jumped from his position and landed on another intruder, he punched him in the head and knocked him out. The other intruders took notice.

"Get him you idiots!" the injured gunman said.

One of them picked up a weapon that was left onstage and ran to the old man. As he attempted to swing, Roberto caught the weapon and broke it with one hand. The attacker looked stunned.

"You do know that all of these weapons are just stage props?" Roberto asked and then kicked the man to the side.

"This isn't you old bastard!" one of the intruders said.

He pulled out a knife from his belt and ran after Roberto. Roberto caught the attackers arm just as he was about to bring it down. He guided the arm down, forcing the man to stab himself in the stomach. Roberto then punched the man in the face and sent him to the floor. He saw that the injured man whom he threw the knife at was trying to get his gun. Roberto walked up and took the gun for himself. He aimed at the man's head.

"No! Don't!" the man begged.

Roberto fired the gun hitting the floor behind the injured man. He kicked the man in the head, knocking him out as he hit the floor. Roberto walked up to the man he kicked to the side and brought him to his feet. He grabbed his shirt and began interrogating him.

"What was the purpose of all this!?" Roberto asked.

"H-h-hey! Ease off, man. We were just here to kidnap some rich dude." The man said.

"Who!?" Roberto asked.

"I don't know! Some bigwig from some dust company!" the man screamed.

Roberto brought him close to his face, "Next time, find another way to be a _stronzo_." (asshole) he head-butted the man and let him drop to the ground.

Roberto left the stage and returned to his grandson to take him home. The two left the theater room and reached the lobby. They reached the middle of the room when someone was calling out to Roberto.

"Excuse me? May I have a word with you, sir?" a man's voice said.

Roberto turned and saw a man with silver hair and blue eyes. The man wore a white business suit with a blue tie. The tie had a snowflake emblem near the end of it.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

Roberto nodded, "Eis Schnee, the head of the Schnee Dust Company. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Those men that you stopped were after me and my daughter. I see you are quite skilled despite your age." Mr. Schnee said.

Roberto chuckled, "You should have seen me when I was young."

"The reason I wanted to talk to is because I have a proposition for you. I would like you to become a combat instructor to our security and be a bodyguard to my family. I will gladly compensate you and your family by…"

"No." Roberto interrupted.

"No?" Mr. Schnee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I appreciate your offer, but I am an old man and grow tired every day. You would do much better by finding someone young and better qualified." Roberto said.

"I have heard of you, Roberto Lombardi. The stories I have heard about you are quite impressive and I have no doubt that you would be perfect." Mr. Schnee said.

"Stories greatly exaggerate the truth." Roberto said.

As the two men talked, Kyle's eyes wandered and noticed a girl about his age nearby. She had long white hair and blue eyes and wore a light blue dress that went past her knees; she held a stuffed great white shark in her arms. Kyle decided to walk up to her and talk with her since there were no other children around. The girl saw Kyle coming and turned her head with her nose in the air, ignoring him.

"Hi, I'm Kyle." He introduced himself.

She turned and looked at him with an annoyed expression, "Do I know you?"

"Yes. I just said my name." Kyle said.

"Humph! I didn't know that such commoners went to watch plays." She said.

"My grandfather brought me. He said that it bring me something called 'Culture'?" Kyle said.

"Why are you still talking to me? Do you know who I am?" she asked him.

"No." Kyle said.

"I am Weiss Schnee, my daddy owns the largest dust company in the world. You should thank him for providing you with dust." Weiss said.

Kyle ignored the last bit, "Hi, Weiss."

"It is Ms. Schnee to you!" Weiss said.

Kyle remained oblivious to her snootiness, "I like your shark."

"Tch! This is no shark! This is Bruce, the royal knight of the Weiss Kingdom." Weiss said.

"Hi, Bruce." Kyle said.

"It's Sir Bruce to you!" Weiss said.

Kyle ignored the uppity Weiss and continued talking normally, "I have a ninja turtle."

"A ninja… turtle?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Donnie." Kyle said while holding the turtle up for Weiss to see.

"Donnie? What a stupid name." Weiss said.

"It is not!" Kyle yelled.

"Yes it is!" Weiss yelled back.

"It's better than Bruce!" Kyle yelled.

"You take that back!" Weiss yelled and smacked Kyle with her shark.

Kyle retaliated by hitting Weiss with his turtle.

"How dare you!" Weiss yelled and hit him again with the shark.

Kyle used his turtle to kick Weiss in the face over and over again, making karate sounds while doing it. Weiss grew annoyed as the turtle's feet tickled her nose and cheeks. Kyle stopped and grinned at her. Weiss was going to hit him again, but Kyle held the turtle's arms out and began roaring. Weiss began to run away with Kyle chasing after her.

* * *

"Is there nothing that can change your mind?" Mr. Schnee asked.

"I'm afraid not." Roberto said.

Eis sighed, "I am disappointed, but I will respect your decision."

"Thank you, Mister Schnee." Roberto said.

"But there must be something that I can do for you to show my gratitude." Mr. Schnee said.

Roberto looked over the man's shoulder, "Perhaps we should tend to the children first."

Eis turned around to see his daughter sitting on top of Kyle while trying to shove her shark in his face.

"Bite him! Bite him, Bruce!" Weiss yelled.

Kyle kept smacking Weiss in the face with his turtle.

"Cut it out!" Weiss said as she tried to brush the turtle away.

Eis made his way to his daughter and picked her up off the boy.

"You and I are going to have some words young lady." Eis said.

"He started it!" Weiss pointed at Kyle.

Kyle stood up with his turtle raised in the air, "Turtle Power!"

Roberto picked up the boy and stopped him, "You can 'Turtle Power' all you want when we get home."

"I thank you for your time, Mister Lombardi." Mr. Schnee said.

"I hope you find what you are looking for, Mister Schnee." Roberto said.

Roberto turned to walk out of the building. Kyle saw Weiss in her father's arms as she blew raspberries at him. He held his turtle in the air and chanted.

"Turtle! Turtle! Turtle! Turtle!"

* * *

**After this chapter, you can pretty much guess who is going to be in the next "Memory". If you like this story then follow, favorite, and review. Also check out my movie and game stories with RWBY and my OC. See you in the next chapter.**


	11. Compromise

**Has anyone heard about the rumors about RWBY plushies? I saw something on the internet about it and now I want them.**

* * *

Kyle woke up from his nap and noticed that Yang was gone. He saw that two pieces of paper was sitting on his chest. He picked them up and read the first note.

_Man, you sleep like a log_

_I will tell the teachers that you are not feeling well_

_See you after class_

_Love_

_Yang_

Kyle looked at the word "Love" over and over again, 'Did she mean it as an ending to the note, or did she actually mean it?' he thought.

He continued with the second note, it was in a different handwriting.

_Yang got detention_

_I'm with Ruby in the library_

_Don't know about Weiss_

_Blake_

'Well that would explain why I am alone.' Kyle thought.

Kyle heard the door open and someone stepped inside the room, then closed the door. The person sighed and walked towards the bunks while talking to herself, he recognized the voice as Weiss.

"Does he even hear himself?" Weiss said.

Kyle peeked through the curtains on his bed and saw Weiss rummaging through her bed; she pulled out a familiar stuffed shark. Kyle smiled as he was reminded of the child he met before.

"He is going to get everyone hurt with his stupid idea." Weiss talked to her shark, "I promised Ruby that I was going to be the best teammate, but since he convinced her with his suicide plan I am having a hard time keeping up my promise."

Weiss sighed, "What should I do, Bruce? Should we go on with him and risk everyone dying, or tell Ruby and the others to forget about him?"

Weiss paused as if the shark was answering her, "If I tell Yang, then she is going to go berserk. All she has done has flirted and make goo-goo eyes at him. What if I tell him? What would he say?"

"Hello, Bruce." Kyle finally spoke.

Weiss jumped as Kyle stepped out of his bed.

"How long were you listening!?" Weiss asked.

"I heard the entire conversation. I see that Bruce is doing well." Kyle said.

"You should know better than to listen in…. How did you know about Bruce?" Weiss asked.

"It was years ago." Kyle started.

He sat down on Weiss's bed and took his hood off. Weiss raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"You were in a theater with your father when he stopped to talk with an old man, as the two men talked a little boy with a stuffed turtle went to talk to you. You argued about his turtle and he defended his friend." Kyle explained.

"You mean…" Weiss started.

"You remember Donnie, don't you?" Kyle asked.

"Donnie?" Weiss thought for a while and the name reminded her of that time, "That was you!?"

Kyle waved his hand, "Hey Weiss." He smiled.

Weiss yelled and tackled Kyle to the ground. She sat on top of him with Bruce in her hand.

"The time for revenge has come at last Bruce. Do your duty to your queen and eat him!" Weiss yelled.

Kyle turned around and now he sat on top of Weiss. He smiled down at her, "We are not children anymore, Weiss. I have gotten stronger than when we last met."

Weiss struggled and then stopped. She smiled back at him, "You're right, I have gotten stronger as well. My strength has grown in knowledge."

"Knowledge?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, because I know the weakness of every man." Weiss said.

"Weakness?" Kyle asked.

Weiss grinned and punched Kyle in between his legs. Kyle rolled off of her and groaned in pain. Weiss stood up and continued grinning.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." Kyle coughed and slowly stood up, "Weiss, about what you were talking about before with Bruce."

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"I know you are looking out for your teammates and you can't make me change my mind. So let's compromise, I will come to you with a plan and you will tell me its flaws and give me suggestions." Kyle said.

"And why would I do that?" Weiss asked.

Kyle put a hand on Weiss's shoulder, "If you don't, then I will tell everyone about Bruce."

Weiss hugged the shark in her arms, "You wouldn't dare!?"

Kyle smirked at her.

"You wouldn't." Weiss said.

"No, but you do want to be a good teammate to Ruby like you promised. I see it in your eyes, you actually consider her a friend even though you won't admit it." Kyle said.

Weiss sighed, "Fine, but I will scrutinize every detail in your plans. I will not have anyone receiving a single scratch because of you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kyle smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Ruby said.

"It wasn't my fault! It just exploded!" Yang said.

"Because you set it on fire with your semblance." Blake said.

"It was an accident!" Yang said.

"You did it on purpose." Blake said.

"You're not helping, Blake!" Yang said.

The girls reached the dorm room where they saw an unfamiliar sight. Kyle had his hood back on and was sitting at the desk. Weiss was standing behind him looking over his shoulder. She pointed to a paper on the desk.

"That's wrong." Weiss said.

"I thought it was blue?" Kyle said.

"No. Blue is for water, yellow is for lightning." Weiss said.

"I think blue lighting is better." Kyle said.

"It doesn't matter what you think is better. It doesn't change the fact that yellow dust is for lightning." Weiss said.

Yang pushed from behind Blake and Ruby and stepped in the room.

"What is going on in here!?" Yang yelled out.

The two turned around and saw their team in the doorway.

"Hey Yang." Kyle said.

"Hey." Weiss said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at each other's throats?" Yang asked.

"We talked it out." Kyle said.

"We came to a compromise." Weiss said.

Ruby walked up to her partner and hugged her, "That's good, Weiss! We are getting better at this now!"

"You two agreed on something?" Blake asked.

"Yes. Ruby was the one who volunteered us for Kyle's mission, but I am the one who looks through his plans and decided the safest route." Weiss said.

"Well at least you didn't try to kill each other." Yang said.

Yang began to climb up on her bunk to rest.

"And I saw his face." Weiss said.

Yang fell off and landed on her back. She quickly scrambled to her feet.

"What did you say!?" Yang asked.

"You heard me, Yang Xiao Long. It seems that I am closer to your so called "Boyfriend" than you are." Weiss said while grinning.

Yang started twitching and stammering over her words.

"I think you broke her, Weiss." Ruby said.

Yang continued twitching and stammering.

"Weiss has a stuffed shark named Bruce." Kyle said.

Yang stopped and grinned at the heiress, "Really?"

Weiss's face turned red and she grabbed a book that was nearby, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled and smacked Kyle with the book.

Kyle rolled down to the floor and Ruby grabbed Weiss to hold her back.

"You are going to wish that you were eaten by a shark!" Weiss yelled.

Blake shook her head, "Yang, get him out of here so we can calm Weiss down."

Yang nodded and began dragging Kyle out into the hallway, Blake closed the door. Kyle groaned and shook his head.

"What the heck was that?" Kyle asked.

"I saved you! Now we're even." Yang said.

Kyle pushed himself up and turned to face Yang, "Thanks for your help."

Yang gave him a quick hug, "You're welcome." She let go of him, "But you do know how to make a girl jealous."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"First you show Blake and now Weiss. When am I going to have a look?" Yang pouted.

Kyle smiled, "Let's head outside."

The two headed upstairs and walked out on the roof. Yang stretched her body and took a deep breath of fresh air. Kyle walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"So, what was the detention for?" Kyle asked.

"Ugh! I was in a dust class when Cardin decided to hit on me." Yang said.

"That _cazzo_." (prick) Kyle said.

"And the fire dust crystal I had exploded in his hand. Sad really, his broken wrist was almost healed and I had to go burn it." Yang said.

Kyle started laughing, "Haha! That's my girl!"

Yang smiled, "Easy buddy. I'm not your girl yet."

"The way you act around me could fool the entire academy." Kyle said.

"Yeah." Yang said, "Do you think we should make it official now?"

Kyle thought for a while, "I don't know. It would be up to you."

"Don't you think we spent enough time together?" Yang asked.

"To tell you the truth, this is my first relationship." Kyle said.

"No kidding!?" Yang asked shocked.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, "You are the only girl who took an interest in me."

"Lucky me." Yang grinned.

"What do you think? Do you think we spent enough time to call ourselves a couple?" Kyle asked.

Yang paced the ground and thought then she snapped her fingers, "I got it! You and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but we keep it a secret to see how long it would take the others to find out how long."

Kyle chuckled, "You sure like to have fun, don't you?"

"You should know me well enough." Yang said.

Kyle and Yang talked on the roof for a while until they decided it was late and time to go to bed. They walked back to the dorm room and opened the door. Two seconds later they were thrown out of the room with pillows and blankets. Crabby Weiss had shown herself once again.

"And stay out!" Weiss yelled and slammed the door.

"_Che cazzo_?" (What the fuck?) Kyle asked.

Yang stared at him, "I don't know, but what the fuck was that for?"

"I just said that." Kyle said.

"Oh." Yang said.

Jaune heard the commotion outside and opened his door. He saw Kyle and Yang sitting in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you two okay?" Jaune asked.

"Weiss kicked us out." Yang said.

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know." Yang said.

"She might be on her period." Kyle said.

A large boom came from the door with Weiss yelling in the room.

"She heard that?" Kyle asked.

"Seems so." Yang said.

Kyle picked himself up and dusted himself off, then he offered a hand to help Yang up.

"Do… Do you two need a place to sleep for the night? You could use the couch in our room."

"No thanks." Yang said, "That wouldn't be fair."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Think about it. Me sleeping on a couch somewhat comfortable and you sleeping on the hard floor." Yang said.

"I slept in worse." Kyle said.

Yang raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to know, but I'm staying with you."

Kyle nodded and faced Jaune, "We appreciate your offer Jaune, but we will be fine."

"Okay." Jaune said and began to close his door.

Yang lightly elbowed Kyle's side and pointed to Jaune.

"Oh right, Jaune one second." Kyle said.

Jaune stopped and listened to Kyle.

"I wanted to ask you if you were willing to help me out with a mission I have planned." Kyle said.

"Mission?" Jaune asked.

"An assassination to be exact. It will be dangerous, but with you, your team, and RWBY everything should be okay." Kyle said.

Jaune thought for a while.

"I'm not asking for an answer right now. Talk with your friends first, and then come back to me." Kyle said.

"Okay. I'll talk with them." Jaune said.

"Thank you, Jaune." Kyle said.

Jaune nodded and closed his door. Kyle stepped away from the door and went to pick up a pillow and blanket. He set the pillow down and spread the blanket down on the floor. He took his shoes off and laid his head down on the pillow. He saw Yang standing above him.

"Can we snuggle together?" Yang asked.

"Yang…"

"Please?" Yang said with a pouty face.

Kyle sighed, "Okay."

Yang smiled and sat down next to Kyle. She kicked her boots off and wrapped her blanket around Kyle and herself. She moved her arms under the covers and wrapped Kyle in a hug; she laid her head on his right shoulder.

"Goodnight boyfriend." Yang whispered in Kyle's ear.

"Goodnight Yang." Kyle said and began hugging her.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I have decided that this story will have three arcs. I don't how long I will make these arcs, but I hope you will still read my story. I can't say what the other two arc will be about without spoiling them. Remember to review, follow and favorite if you like this. See you in the next chapter.**

**Trivia: Can anyone guess what "Bruce" is a reference to?**


	12. New Group Member

**Here's the answer to the trivia question from the last chapter. Everyone either answered "Bruce from _Finding Nemo_" or "Bruce, the mechanical shark used in _Jaws_". When I was writing I was thinking of _Jaws_, then I remembered about Bruce from _Nemo_. (Technically he is a reference to "Jaws") So I guess either answer is correct. Thanks for playing along.**

* * *

Team CRDL sneaked up the stairs which lead to the upper dorm rooms. Cardin held a jar of glue.

"Are you sure about this, Cardin?" Sky Lark asked.

"This will teach that blonde bimbo not to mess with me." Cardin said.

"She got detention yesterday." Dove said.

"That was the school's doing, this is for me." Cardin said.

"Think about this for a second, Cardin. You seen the way she has been acting towards that guy, they are probably dating. If she doesn't put you in the hospital, then he will put you into the ground." Russell said.

"Relax, they won't see us. We will be fine." Cardin said.

They reached the top of the steps and stepped in the hallway. Cardin noticed two sleeping figures outside RWBY's dorm. He grinned at himself.

"Well, look what we have here." Cardin said, "The two lovebirds all alone. This will be easy."

"I don't like this, Cardin. Let's forget about it." Russell said.

"Shut up." Cardin said.

Cardin stepped quietly up to his targets and crouched down next to Yang. He opened the jar of glue and prepared himself to pour it on Yang's golden hair. Before Cardin was able to tip the jar, he heard a "Snikt" sound and something broke the skin of his chin.

"You must have a death wish." Kyle said.

Cardin fell back and pushed himself away from the two. Kyle slid his arm out from underneath Yang and stood up. He walked towards Cardin and shot his right blade out again.

"You certainly know how to ruin a good morning." Kyle said.

"Easy man, it was just a joke." Cardin said.

"A joke that can get you killed. Question is, would it be by me…" Kyle pointed to Yang, "Or her?"

"Oh no…" Cardin whimpered.

Kyle sighed, "I really don't feel like getting blood on my clothes. Take your hyenas and get out of here."

Cardin scrambled to his feet and ran away with the rest of his team. Kyle looked back at Yang and saw that she was starting to wake up. She sat up and began to stretch.

"What's going on?" Yang yawned.

"Cardin being an idiot again." Kyle said.

"What now?" Yang asked slightly annoyed.

"Apparently he was going to dump a jar of glue on your hair." Kyle said.

"That mother…" Yang started as she got up.

Kyle placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her, "It's alright. I already scared him off."

Yang wrapped her arm around Kyle's neck, "You sure do take great care of me." She said.

"I take care of all my friends." Kyle said.

They hugged each other and let go. Yang stood in front of the dorm room.

"So how are we getting back in? We need to shower for the day." Yang said.

"You get the pillows and blankets; I will get the door for you." Kyle said.

Yang began to pick up the items while Kyle stood at a distance from the door. He took a few deep breaths and charged with his shoulder. He slammed through the door, forcing it open. The sound woke up the sleeping girls and Ruby came tumbling out of her bed and landed face first on the floor.

"Ow!" Ruby's voice was muffled by the floor.

Weiss glared at Kyle, "What is your problem with the door!?"

"You locked us out, Weiss." Kyle said.

Yang walked in with the pillows and blankets, "Why don't you spend the night in the hallway for once." She set the items on Kyle's bed.

"If your "boyfriend" didn't anger me, then you two wouldn't have been in that situation." Weiss said.

"What did I do to get thrown out?" Yang asked.

"I was trying to be courteous and let you two lovers have some alone time." Weiss said.

"We are not lovers." Kyle said.

"So you say." Weiss dismissed him.

"_Puttana._" Kyle said.

"What did you call me?" Weiss asked.

"Get a translator." Kyle said.

"Do you prefer 'bitch', 'slut', or 'whore'?" Blake asked.

Everyone looked at Blake, who held a book in her hand. She waved the book in the air.

"Now all you have to do is ask me." Blake said.

Weiss glared at Kyle, "You're lucky that you are not dead yet."

"Well…" Yang interrupted, "We should get in the shower. I'll go first since **someone** rudely threw me out last night."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

Yang opened the bathroom door and stopped, "You're more than welcome to join me, Kyle."

"Yang…" Kyle said.

"Just kidding." Yang said and closed the door behind her.

Kyle smiled and shook his head in amusement.

* * *

It was Friday and the school decided to give the students a "Half day". After lunch the students were free to do as they please. Both Team RWBY and JNPR were at lunch now and Yang was telling a story, she was trying to convince the others that it actually happened.

"Yang, you know that did not happen." Kyle said.

"Of course it did." Yang said.

She covered her chest with one arm and held her head up with her other hand, acting seductive.

"Oh, Kyle. I'm so hot. You turn me on." Yang said in fake ecstasy.

"Yang, if Weiss heard me talking about her period then they would heard us if we made love." Kyle said.

A paper ball bounced off Kyle's head. He turned to see who threw it and saw Weiss giving him a death stare. Kyle just stuck up his middle finger at her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Yang teased while rubbing her body.

"Yang cut it out." Kyle said.

"I didn't hear anything last night." Jaune said.

"Me neither." Blake said.

"Nope." Ruby said while shaking her head.

"You see? Everyone is calling you on your BS." Kyle said.

Yang huffed and held her head up with her hand, "You guys are no fun."

Velvet walked up to the table where the two teams sat. She shuffled her feet as she grew more nervous.

"Um… e-excuse me." Velvet said.

Everyone looked at her and smiled, except Weiss who was busy with her nails again.

"Hello, Velvet." Blake said.

"Hi, Velvet. How are you doing?" Kyle said.

"Um… well…" she started.

"Is Cardin picking on you again?" Kyle asked.

Velvet shook her head, "No. I was wondering if… c-could I… could I sit with you?"

Kyle smiled, "It's okay with me. What about the rest of you?"

"I don't see why not." Yang said.

"She is more than welcome to sit us." Pyrrha said.

"Sure." Blake said.

"OKAY!" Nora yelled out.

Ren quietly nodded his approval.

"I don't mind." Ruby said.

"You could sit next to me if you want." Jaune said knowing that she was bullied like he was.

Everyone looked at Weiss, who seemed to be ignoring everyone right now.

"Weiss, what about you?" Kyle asked.

She looked at the rabbit eared Faunus and sighed, "I guess I'll make it unanimous."

Kyle smiled, "Take a seat, Velvet. You can join us anytime you want."

"Thank you." Velvet said.

The Faunus sat down across from Kyle and next to Jaune. She began nibbling on the baby carrots she had in a styrofoam bowl.

"So, what do you have planned for today Velvet?" Yang asked to make conversation.

"Running and hiding." Velvet said.

"Like 'Hide and seek'?" Ruby asked.

"No. I run to… to…" Velvet tried to get the words out.

Kyle knew what she was trying to say. It took almost all of his willpower to not hunt down Cardin and blast him in the head with his gun. Kyle thought of an idea.

"Why don't we try something different, Velvet?" Kyle asked.

"Huh?" Velvet was curious.

"Look, we are free to do anything after lunch and the weekend is after that. Why don't we go to town?" Kyle suggested.

"Yeah! We could head to the arcade!" Yang said.

"I-I don't know how to play arcade games." Velvet said.

"It's okay. You could watch us if you like, and if really don't want to go then we go wherever you like." Kyle said.

"But what if we run into someone who hates Faunus? I don't want you to get caught up in my troubles." Velvet said.

"Most people know what I look like. No one should mess with you with me around." Kyle said.

"But what if they do?" Velvet asked.

"Then they are going to get one heck of a reminder." Kyle said.

"And you can count on me too." Yang said.

"Same here." Jaune said.

Velvet smiled, "Okay, I'll go with you.

* * *

After lunch they went into a transport to Vale. We they reached port; Yang took the lead and showed everyone the way to the arcade she talked about. They reached the arcade and saw the assorted games within the building. They had shooters, racing, fighting games, and other games that gave out tickets to win prizes at the register.

"Come on, let's do this one first." Yang said.

She grabbed Kyle's hand and started to drag him to the game she wanted to play. It was a motorcycle racing game where the controller was shaped like a motorcycle. Yang put the coins in the machine so she and Kyle could race each other. Both of them sat on the cycles and Yang chose a hard race track.

"Really, Yang, really?" Kyle said.

"Come on, it will be fun." Yang said.

They started the race and went against each other and the computer controlled racers. Kyle stumbled over himself trying to lean to make his racer turn, while Yang had an easier time with the machine with her riding a real motorcycle before. She had already reached first place. They had one more lap to go and Yang held a steady lead, Kyle continued trying to keep himself on the machine. There was one more turn in the race and Yang made a perfect turn, while Kyle turned and fell of his motorcycle. Yang raised her arms in the air in victory.

"I win!" Yang yelled.

Kyle groaned on the ground. Yang stood above him and grinned.

"Loser has to kiss the winner." Yang said.

"Oh come on." Kyle said.

Yang pointed to her cheek, "It won't kill you. Just one little one."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." Ruby chanted.

Soon everyone else began chanting to convince Kyle. He rolled his eyes and kissed Yang on the cheek. Yang squealed and hugged him tight.

"You did it!" Yang said.

"Because if I didn't, then you wouldn't leave me alone." Kyle said.

Yang smiled and gave Kyle a "Boop" on his nose. Everyone split up to play their own games. Ruby dragged Kyle this time and led him to a shooting game titled "Terminator: Salvation". Ruby picked up the gun and motioned Kyle to use the other gun. He picked up the other gun and put the coins in the machine.

"Are you any good with this game?" Kyle asked.

Ruby tapped the magazine on the gun, "Cant' you guess?"

Meanwhile, Velvet was playing "Dance Dance Revolution" with Blake. Velvet was smiling the entire time she was dancing, she was able to relax and have fun with people who didn't care about her ears. She remembered her adoptive parents; both of them were human and they never cared about Velvet's ears, they only cared about the person that Velvet was. Velvet shed a tear.

"Are you okay, Velvet?" Blake asked.

"Yes. I'm just having fun." Velvet said.

Weiss and Yang were playing an arcade version of "Street Fighter". Yang had bet 100 lien that she could beat Weiss at this game. However…

"Are you serious!?" Yang yelled.

Weiss grinned and held out her hand, "Pay up."

Yang groaned and gave the money to Weiss.

Nora was playing a "Whack-a-mole" game and was having fun with it. Ren watched from behind to make sure that Nora didn't break the machine. Jaune was with Pyrrha at a claw machine stuffed with animals. Jaune was able to get a grip on a stuffed bear with a red body and yellow paws and belly. The machine carried it to the drop chute and let go of the bear. Jaune took the bear out of the machine and gave it to Pyrrha.

"Here, t-this is for you Pyrrha." Jaune said.

Pyrrha blushed and took the bear, "Thank you Jaune, this is sweet."

Everyone finished their game and met up by the entrance.

"What now?" Ruby asked.

"How about we try this?" Kyle pointed to a machine with a punching bag.

"What do we do with that?" Ruby asked.

"You just punch the bag and the machine will rate your strength." Kyle said.

Kyle put in a coin and Ruby stepped up to the bag. She punched the bag as hard as she could and it was pushed back into the machine, the machine read "425".

"Oh yeah!" Ruby said while flexing her muscles.

Kyle put in another coin and took his turn. The punch sent the bag back into the machine and it read "600".

"How's that?" Kyle said.

Yang put her coin in and took a swing. The machine read "725".

"I beat you 'Mister Muscles'." Yang teased.

"My turn!" Nora said and put her coin in.

"Wait, Nora!" Ren yelled.

Nora punched the bag and the machine sparked and springs shot out of it.

"Did I win?" Nora asked.

"Run!" Kyle yelled.

Kyle ran to the exit, but Jaune ran out in front of him.

"Women and me first!" Jaune yelled.

Kyle pulled Jaune back, "Get out of the way!"

Jaune pulled Kyle back, and then Kyle pulled Jaune again, then back to Jaune, then back to Kyle. Weiss stomped her way to the door and pushed the two boys away.

"Move it you dolts!" Weiss said.

Kyle grabbed Weiss's arm, "Hey!"

Weiss slapped Kyle in the face and walked out of the arcade. Jaune stood there laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Kyle smacked Jaune in the forehead and left.

"Sanctuary!" Jaune yelled as he ran out.

* * *

Finished for the day, the group went to the transport back to Beacon. They returned to the building with the dorms. Velvet thanked her friends and went her separate way to her dorm. The rest reached their floor and stopped outside their doors.

"Well that was fun. What are we doing tomorrow?" Yang asked.

"We'll see in the morning." Kyle said.

"Goodnight guys." Jaune said.

"Night." Everyone said at the same time.

Team RWBY got dressed in their night attire and went to bed. Kyle didn't know how busy he would be this weekend.

* * *

**This chapter came out sooner than expected, so go ahead and review and tell me what I did wrong. I have an update on my two other stories, I have major writers block! I'm trying to talk with my friends to get some ideas out, hopefully that will help. I you had read these stories and want to help out, please PM me with ideas.**

**RWBY Games: I'm doing a "Playstation Allstars" chapter. I'm stuck because I don't know which characters RWBY would pick.**

**Movie Night with RWBY: I haven't started writing yet, but I want to do the original "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". I got a few scenes from the begining of the movie, but not the rest.**

**Any help would be appreciated. Thanks again for reading. See you in the next chapter.**

**Trivia: You seen that Kyle will sometimes speak in another language. What language is it?**


	13. A Sick RWBY pt1

**Trivia answer: Yes, he does speak in Italian.**

**Also I got my Ruby figure in the mail today and I love it. Thank you Rooster Teeth! Can not wait for the rest of the team.**

* * *

Kyle woke up refreshed and stepped out of bed. He stretched and looked over at his teammates. He saw that they were still in bed, which was unusual.

"Morning girls." Kyle said.

All he heard was moans from his friends.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

Weiss poked her head up, "What do you think?"

Her face was a bit red. Kyle walked up to her and placed his hand on her forehead. Weiss was running a fever.

"That's not good." Kyle said.

"No kidding?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

Kyle looked on the top bunk to check on Ruby. She had her back turned on him.

"How are you holding up, Ruby?" Kyle asked.

She turned and her skin looked a very sickly pale color, "My tummy doesn't feel so- Mmph!" Ruby covered her mouth.

Kyle took the hint and quickly grabbed a trash bin. He handed it to Ruby and she threw up inside the bucket. Weiss shivered as she heard Ruby spilled her stomach in the bucket.

"Okay, so you have a nasty stomach bug." Kyle said.

Ruby moaned, "Can I have some cookies, please?"

"No Ruby, the last thing your stomach need is all that sugar." Kyle said.

"Please?" Ruby begged.

"Do you know how bad thrown up cookies taste?" Kyle asked.

Ruby put her head back in the bucket and threw up again. Kyle groaned and walked over to Yang's bed.

"Yang, could you help me out here?" Kyle asked.

Yang moaned and sat up. She opened her mouth and no words came out. She tried again and nothing.

"Yang?" Kyle grew concerned.

Yang moved her mouth trying to talk, but no words came out. She started flapping her arms, while trying to talk still.

"Alright, alright. You lost your voice. I get it." Kyle said.

Yang massaged her throat.

"And you have a sore throat. Okay, I guess I have to take care of you too." Kyle said.

Yang closed her eyes and pressed her lips together.

"A kiss isn't going to make you feel better, Yang." Kyle said.

Yang huffed and laid her back against the wall behind her. Kyle rolled his eyes and kissed Yang on her forehead.

"There. Are you happy now?" Kyle asked.

Yang smiled and kissed Kyle on the cheek. Kyle bent down and checked on Blake.

"And what's your deal?" Kyle asked.

Blake coughed and sniffled, "I can hardly breathe." Her voice was hoarse. "And I can't stop coughing." She started coughing again.

Kyle stood up, "Okay, I know I need to get some medicine for you. I'm going to talk with JNPR to see if they can watch you until I get back."

Kyle walked out of the dorm and towards JNPR's door. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Pyrrha opened the door, she was dress in a golden nightgown and her hair was down instead of her usual ponytail.

"Good morning, Kyle." Pyrrha said.

"Hello Pyrrha, are you and Jaune busy?" Kyle asked.

"No. Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"My team is sick." Kyle said.

Jaune walked up in his all-body pajamas, "Everyone is sick?"

"Yes, and I need someone to watch over them while I get the medicine they need." Kyle said.

"Don't worry. Jaune and I will watch them. Right, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure." Jaune said.

"Thank you. Keep an eye on Ruby, she's…." Kyle started.

Everyone heard Ruby throwing up loudly. Jaune and Pyrrha cringed as they heard it.

"Ruby! That better have been in the bucket!" Kyle yelled.

"It's on my gown!" Weiss cried.

"_Merda_!" (Shit!) Kyle cursed.

"Just go and get what you need. We got this." Pyrrha said.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Ruby threw up again and Weiss cried again, "Good luck you two." Kyle finished.

Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Let's get started."

Ruby threw up again. Jaune slumped his shoulders and dropped his head.

* * *

Kyle was now on a transport to Vale. He stood in the dust plane and thought to himself. He tried to think about his future, but it was blocked by his thoughts of the Purists. He tried to think about Yang, but the same thing happened. Kyle grew frustrated with himself. He looked at his hand and clenched his fist.

'I must find Dustin Chase quickly. Once I kill him then I will be able to focus on someone more important, Yang.' Kyle thought.

He stepped off the transport and headed to the nearest drug store. He wandered down the aisles to look for the medicine he needs. He got a bottle for fevers and coughs, then he went and got a liquid stomach medicine and throat spray for sore throats. He went to the register to pay for the medicine. In front of him was a young Faunus woman was begging to receive medicine from the pharmacists.

"Please sir, the children at my orphanage are very sick. All I ask is just enough to help them." She said.

"We don't serve you kind. I could care less if every one of you got sick and died off." The pharmacists said.

"But, please…" the Faunus begged.

"Get out of here!" the pharmacists yelled.

The Faunus woman cried and ran out of the store. Kyle grew angry at what transpired, but he suppressed his rage for now. He walked up to the register and paid for the medicine. He took one of the bottles and looked at it.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my glasses. Could you tell me the directions for this?" Kyle asked.

"Of course." The pharmacists said, and leaned in to look at the bottle, "It says that you…"

Kyle grabbed his head and slammed it into the cash register, forcing the drawer open. The pharmacists fell to the ground, knocked out. Kyle took his money back and took the medicine with him.

"Thank you for your generous donation." Kyle said.

As Kyle left, he looked up at the security camera and flipped it off as if he was giving every discriminatory person the finger. He left the store and found the Faunus from before sitting on the ground, crying her eyes out. He handed the bag to her.

"Here. Use this medicine to make sure the children get well." Kyle said.

The woman smiled and gave Kyle a hug, "Thank you kind sir! You don't know how much this means!"

"It's alright now. The children should be fine with your care." Kyle said.

The Faunus woman nodded and took the bag of medicine. She turned and ran off to her destination. Kyle smiled to himself, knowing that he had done some more good in the world.

'I can't deny it, that felt really good. But it still doesn't change the fact that my friends are still sick. I know it would take more than an illness to take them down, but it's no fun going through it. Hmm… I remember that my mother sometimes used some home remedies when I was sick, maybe I could do the same with my friends.' Kyle thought.

Kyle began walking to the nearest bookstore for a book on "Home Remedies".

'I wonder how they are holding up?' Kyle thought.

* * *

Ruby threw up for the umpteenth time today.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled.

"I'll get the mop." Jaune said.

* * *

Kyle walked in the bookstore where he was greeted by the store clerk. She was a few years older than Kyle and she had light brown hair worn in pigtails.

"Hello." She said, "Can I help you find something?"

"Yes. I am looking for a book on home remedies that I can use to help my friends." Kyle said.

"Oh dear. Are they okay?" the clerk asked.

"They are fine. It's just one of those '24 hour flu' deals." Kyle said.

"And you want to make them home made medicine?" the clerk asked.

"I know from experience that it's better than using store-bought medicine." Kyle said.

"I have just the book you need. Please wait here while I get it for you." The clerk said.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Kyle said.

It took two minutes for the clerk to find the book and bring it back to Kyle. He paid for the book and thanked the clerk for her help. He returned to the transport back to Beacon and read the book on his way there. He read through the book and found some ways to help Team RWBY, he also grinned because he thought of a joke to play on them for once. He reached the dorm room and opened the door.

"Hey guys, I got…" A horrid smell went in Kyle's nose and made him stumble back, "Oh man! What the hell died in here!?"

"Ruby. At least ten times today." Weiss said, she was now dressed in a black lace bra and matching panties.

"Sorry, Weiss." Ruby said.

"What did I tell you about opening you mouth? Do not open it unless you are 100% over your stomach bug." Weiss said.

Kyle looked at Weiss and raised an eyebrow. She must have run out of gowns to change into.

"What are you looking at?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"My patient." Kyle answered, "Now I have two choices for you. We can use home remedies like my mother use to do, or we do this the old fashioned way."

The girls looked at each other.

"There are some weird things with home remedies." Blake said hoarsely.

"I have heard of this as well. I guess we will do 'The old fashioned way'." Weiss said.

Kyle sighed and reached behind the door, he pulled out a huge glass rod. Everyone looked at the antique with wide eyes. Pyrrha and Jaune came back inside and saw Kyle.

"Hello Kyle, I didn't know you came back." Pyrrha said.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Jaune pointed to the glass rod that Kyle held.

"It's a thermometer. Thank you for watching them guys, I can take things from here." Kyle said.

"Umm… Sure… Bye!" Jaune said and dragged Pyrrha with him back to their dorm.

"Okay, who's first to have their temperature taken?" Kyle asked.

The girls looked at each other.

"Fine. Ruby, you're first." Kyle said.

Ruby jumped down from her bed and walked up to Kyle. She opened her mouth for the thermometer.

"No, you bend over for this one." Kyle said.

Ruby's eyes widened. She covered her rear and backed up to the wall.

"Nuh Uh!" Ruby shook her head.

"Come on." Kyle said.

Ruby continued shaking her head.

"Fine. Weiss you go and show her that there's nothing wrong." Kyle said.

"NO! You are not putting that antique glass inside my posterior!" Weiss yelled.

Kyle sighed, "Yang?"

Yang pointed to the thermometer and shook her head and then tapped her bottom.

"She said that you are not shoving that thing up her butt." Blake said.

Yang shook her head and swatted herself harder.

"Sorry, she said 'Ass' not 'Butt'." Blake said.

"How about you, Blake?" Kyle asked.

Blake glared at him, "Fuck you!" she started coughing again.

"Hey it's either this and the giant ass pills that I found, or the remedies I have in this book I got." Kyle said.

"The book." RWB said; Yang nodded in approval.

Kyle put the large thermometer away and took the book and bag he brought with him.

"It will be a while for me to make this, please be patient." Kyle said.

The girls nodded and Kyle went in the bathroom. A few minutes later and Kyle stepped out of the bathroom with four glasses for the sick girls. He set the glasses on the desk and picked up a glass that looked like syrup.

"Okay Yang, this is for you. Try to swallow this." Kyle said.

Yang looked at the glass and raised an eyebrow while pointing at it.

"It's honey and onion juice mixed together." Kyle said.

Yang covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Yang, I wouldn't give it to you unless it would help you. Please try it." Kyle said.

Yang shook her head.

"Wouldn't that make her feel worse?" Blake asked not believing Kyle's treatment would work.

"It's for her throat. She will be fine." Kyle said.

Blake jerked Kyle down and glared at him, "If she throws up on me, then I will rip off your privates and hang them above the doorway for everyone to see."

She let go of him and Kyle tried to give Yang her drink. She continued shaking her head.

"Come on, Yang." Kyle said.

Yang shook her head.

Kyle rolled his eyes and started to tickle Yang's stomach. She tried to resist, but she let go of her mouth and tried to get Kyle to stop. Kyle took this opportunity to lightly pinch Yang's nose and pour the honey and onion in her mouth. Yang covered her mouth again and jumped out of her bed to run to the bathroom.

Blake held her fingers close together so they were barely touching, "You were this close to having a vasectomy." She said hoarsely.

Kyle ran into the bathroom and held Yang's hair so she wouldn't accidently spit up on it. Yang finished and Kyle helped her back up on her feet and led her back to the room.

"Here, you can rest on my bed." Kyle said.

Yang nodded and sat down on the edge.

"You better tell us what you have for the rest of us." Weiss said.

"I got orange juice for Blake, lime juice for Ruby, and grape juice for you Weiss." Kyle said.

Yang slapped Kyle's shoulder. It looked like she was complaining about the drinks Kyle was giving the other girls.

"I didn't see any fruit drinks that would help with sore throats." Kyle said.

Yang folded her arms.

"Look, we will look through the book and try to find something that you can take. Okay?" Kyle asked.

Yang nodded.

Kyle went back to the glasses and picked up the glass filled with orange juice.

"Okay Blake, here you go." Kyle handed her the glass.

Blake looked it over, "You didn't put anything else in here did you?"

"No. It's just fresh squeezed orange juice." Kyle said.

Blake looked at him.

"I used the seedless kind of oranges." Kyle said.

Blake looked at the glass and took a sip. It was plain orange juice, "Thank you."

"Just try to drink as much as you can." Kyle said.

Kyle picked up the glass with lime juice inside and went to Ruby, "Okay, this is it."

"I don't like all lime juice." Ruby said.

"I'm not asking for you to down the whole glass, just take a sip every now and then." Kyle said.

Ruby took a sip of the juice and spat out her tongue.

"Just take it easy and sip this if you think you need it." Kyle said.

He grabbed the grape juice and handed it to Weiss, "Don't tell me you don't like grape juice." Kyle said.

Weiss snatched the glass and sipped the juice.

"That's good, at least you like it." Kyle said.

"You better not get sick, or I will feed you grape juice with the glass." Weiss said.

"I don't think so, grapes don't agree with me." Kyle said.

Kyle took his remedy book off the desk and walked to his bed. He laid down next to Yang and he flipped to the section with sore throat remedies. They looked through the sections, but Yang hadn't found anything yet. Kyle turned the page and they continued looking. Yang stopped Kyle and pointed to one remedy on the page.

'Mix lemon juice, honey, and apple cider. Drink at least twice a day.' The remedy said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kyle asked.

Yang nodded.

"Okay. I will get you some apple cider from the cafeteria tomorrow. Will you be fine with plain water for right now?" Kyle asked.

Yang put her finger on her chin and thought. She nodded.

Kyle got up and filled a glass with water. He handed it to Yang and she took a big sip.

"Okay, you get some rest now. Come and get me if you need anything." Kyle said.

Before he could leave, Yang pulled Kyle's arm and pulled him into the bed. She began holding him close and refused to let go.

"Yang…" Kyle started.

Yang hugged him tighter.

"Fine, I'll stay with you." Kyle said.

Yang smiled and closed her eyes to sleep. Kyle smiled back.

'Hopefully tomorrow will be better.' Kyle thought.

* * *

**I already had this chapter planned beforehand, but I took the extra time to look up actual remedies for the illnesses that RWBY had. Thanks again for the reviews and PMs, they really encourage me. I was asked if I could do a Assassin's Creed/Rwby crossover, I have one planned but it will be a while before I start. See you in the next chapter.**

**Trivia: I based Kyle off three people. One person is me, the other two are characters in Assassin's Creed. Which two characters did I choose?**

**(One is easy, the other you may have to read my mind a bit.)**


	14. A Sick RWBY pt2

**Trivia answer: To create Kyle I used myself(looks and overall personality), Ezio(Speaking in Italian), and Connor("Assassin" attitude)**

**I actually made this chapter today. It was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but then it would be a long as heck chapter. And I'm still not done with this short story.**

* * *

Kyle woke up the next morning with Yang sleeping right on top of him. He smiled and gently rubbed her head. Yang woke up and pushed some hair out of her eyes, she looked at Kyle groggily.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kyle asked.

Yang opened her mouth to speak, but she only wheezed and moaned.

"At least you're getting better. Yesterday you couldn't even do that." Kyle said, "How does your throat feel, still sore?"

Yang held her fingers close as if she was saying that she was a little bit better.

"Okay, I'm going to check on the others and then I will mix you that cider drink." Kyle said.

Yang nodded and rolled off of Kyle so he could move. He pulled the curtains back and stepped out of the bed. Kyle saw that the juice that he gave to Ruby was still full; he went to check on her.

"Ruby, you didn't finish your juice. Are you feeling well now?" Kyle asked.

Ruby groaned, "Tummy still feels sick."

Kyle took the glass for Ruby, "You need to drink this like I told you. It will help your stomach."

Ruby spits out her tongue and took the glass. She drank about half of the lime juice and gave it back to Kyle.

"There. You're starting to feel better, right?" Kyle asked.

Ruby glared at Kyle, "Do you really want to know?"

"Kind of?" Kyle worried about Ruby's response.

Ruby threw up the juice she just drank right on Kyle's chest.

"_CAZZO!_" (Fuck!) Kyle yelled.

Weiss kicked Ruby's bed from below, "Ruby! You have a bucket and a toilet for that!"

Ruby's bed made a small creaking sound.

"_Cazzo!_" (Fuck!) Kyle cursed again.

He quickly grabbed Weiss and pulled her out of her bed before the ropes came undone and Ruby's bed came crashing down. Ruby laid in her bed with her eyes spinning.

"I knew that was going to happen one of these days!" Weiss said.

"And you helped it along." Kyle said.

Ruby got up dizzily and Kyle helped her stand up straight. She held her hand to her mouth again and ran to the bathroom. Kyle sighed.

"Weiss, you take Yang's bed for now." Kyle said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Where is Yang?"

Yang poked her head out from behind the curtains on Kyle's bed; she smiled and waved at Weiss.

"You do know there are rules against sleeping together in the same bed?" Weiss asked.

"Given the circumstances, we don't have a choice right now." Kyle said.

"It's strange sleeping in someone else's bed." Weiss said.

"Would you rather share a bed with me?" Kyle said sarcastically.

Yang stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

"Let's take that as a 'No'." Kyle said.

Yang blew another raspberry.

"Or a 'Hell no'." Kyle corrected himself.

Yang gave a thumbs up.

"Go ahead and get in the bed, Weiss. I'll check on Ruby and get you more juice." Kyle said.

Kyle went in the bathroom and Yang followed him. Ruby hanged her head in the toilet, moaning.

"Is it that bad?" Kyle asked.

Ruby pulled her head up, "I'm sorry about throwing up on you."

"It's fine, Ruby. It will wash off." Kyle said.

Ruby put her head back in the toilet and vomited again. Yang knelt down and rubbed her sisters back to comfort her. Kyle took his pajama top off and tossed it to the side to wash later. Yang looked up and saw Kyle without his top; she could finally see his face. She saw a young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, but something was bugging her at the moment. Kyle saw that Yang was staring at him.

"Yes Yang, you finally can see my face." Kyle said.

Yang tilted her head.

"What? Not what you expected?" Kyle teased.

Yang tried to talk, but she could only wheeze.

"Take it easy; try to spell it out without your voice." Kyle said.

Yang tried to think, but she couldn't come up with anything. She got frustrated and tried to say something in Kyle's ear.

"Famil…" Yang started coughing.

"Famil… fam… Familiar? Is that what you're trying to say?" Kyle asked.

Yang nodded.

"What's familiar about me?" Kyle asked.

Yang shrugged her shoulders.

Ruby moaned from the toilet, "Do I have to drink more of that juice?"

"Hmm… What else can we do?" Kyle asked himself.

Yang saw the lemons and limes that Kyle set out on the sink countertop; ice was in the sink keeping the rest of the fruits chilled. She picked up a lemon and a lime and showed them to Kyle.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

Yang shook the fruits and tapped them together.

"You're saying that I should mix the lime juice with lemon juice?" Kyle asked.

Yang nodded.

"And she will drink that?" Kyle asked.

Yang nodded.

"We have got to get that lime juice in her system somehow. Would you drink lemon-lime juice, Ruby?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Ruby said.

"Okay. Yang, I want you to give Blake and Weiss their juice. I will head to the cafeteria and get the apple cider, then come back to make drinks for you and Ruby." Kyle said.

Yang nodded and began pouring the grape juice for Weiss, Kyle left for the cafeteria. Yang finished the orange juice for Blake and took the two glasses for her teammates. Blake was reading one of her books, as usual. She coughed every now and then, but it was not as bad as yesterday. Yang walked up to Blake and tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention. Blake looked up and saw Yang with the glass; she smiled and took the juice from her partner. Yang reached up and handed the grape juice to Weiss. Weiss took the glass and took a sip. Ruby came out of the bathroom and laid back down on her slightly slanted bed.

"Ruby, the next chance we get to go out, you are going to buy me new night gowns." Weiss said.

"But Weiss!" Ruby complained.

"But Weiss!" Weiss mocked Ruby in an imitation voice, "Don't 'but' me, missy. You ruined all of my comfortable, very expensive night wear! You reduced me to looking like an underwear model now!"

"At least you're not nude." Blake said hoarsely.

"I'm in my underwear! And in case if you forgotten, we have a boy in a dorm room full of girls!" Weiss said.

Yang shook her head and pointed to herself.

"What about you?" Weiss asked.

Yang pointed at Weiss and tilted her hand left and right in a "So-so" manner, then she pointed to herself and she licked her finger and placed it on her body making an "Ssss" sound with her teeth.

"How dare you!? Are you suggesting that you are more attractive than me?" Weiss asked.

Yang pointed to herself and held her hands next to her cheek as if she was sleeping, and then she pointed to Kyle's bed.

"I don't care if you're sleeping with him. Unlike you, I don't try to get men interested in me by using my body like a slut." Weiss said.

Yang took offense to that sentence and tried to climb up on the bed to strangle Weiss. Blake held Yang down by grabbing her legs.

"Yang, stop! You know how Weiss is." Blake said.

Yang dropped down and glared at Weiss. Yang huffed and went back to Kyle's bed; she pulled back the curtains and hid herself.

"You shouldn't have said that, Weiss." Ruby said.

"What I want to know is what that guy sees in her." Weiss said.

* * *

Kyle returned later to the dorm with the apple cider he got for Yang. He went in the bathroom and made the lemon-lime juice for Ruby and mixed the honey/lemon/apple cider drink for Yang. He walked out and gave Ruby her juice.

"Okay, lemon-lime juice for your tummy. Hope you can keep this down." Kyle said.

Ruby took the juice and sipped it, "Much better. Thank you."

"Good. You'll be better in no time." Kyle said.

"You might want to check on Yang." Ruby said.

"Is she okay?" Kyle asked.

"Well…" Ruby started.

Kyle heard sniffling coming from his bed. He went to check and he saw Yang lying face down in the pillow.

"Yang, are you okay?" Kyle asked.

Yang looked up at him. Her eyes and cheeks were red as if she had been crying. Kyle sat down next to her and saw that his pillow was a bit damp. Yang had been crying. Kyle rubbed Yang's back, Ruby walked up to them.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"Well… Weiss said something that she didn't like." Ruby said.

"I don't get it. Yang would usually shrug it off." Kyle said.

"It was about you and Yang." Ruby said.

Kyle got angry and stood up. He walked to the middle of the room to confront Weiss.

"WEISS!" Kyle yelled.

Weiss, who was sleeping at the time, was startled by Kyle's outburst. She looked down at him annoyed.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"Get down here." Kyle said angrily.

Ruby walked up behind Kyle, "You don't have to do anything, just give them time."

Weiss got off the top bunk and looked at Kyle. Yang poked her head out and watched.

"What did you do to Yang?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle…" Ruby started.

"Tell me!" Kyle yelled.

Weiss sighed, "I was simply stating the obvious by telling her she was a slut and that was how she attracted you."

"You take that back." Kyle ordered.

"Why should I? Even-mmph!"

Kyle grabbed Weiss's throat and looked her in the eyes, "Take. It. Back!"

Ruby tried to get him to stop, but to no avail. Yang jumped out of the bed and pulled Kyle off of Weiss.

"Stop!" Yang managed to croak.

Weiss massaged her throat, "How dare you lay a hand on me!"

Kyle raised his fist, "I'll do more than that!"

Yang grabbed Kyle's wrist and stared at him. Kyle looked back at her and his facial expression changed from angry to shocked. Yang let go of Kyle and he ran out the room.

* * *

Kyle stayed away for the whole day. It was now dark and he had to return to the dorm, he also calmed down and knew he had to apologize to Weiss. Kyle took a long walk back to the dorm as he thought about what to say. He reached the door to the dorm where Weiss was waiting inside with the other members of RWBY.

"Weiss, I…" Kyle started.

Weiss held a finger up, "One second." She turned to face Yang, "What I said was uncalled for and I know that it really hurt you. I'll try to be more careful with my words for now on. Can you forgive me?"

Yang nodded.

Everyone now looked at Kyle.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper, Weiss. I have been told that I inherited my grandmother's rage, but that is no excuse for me hurting you. I scare myself thinking that I may go too far and do something I may regret. I…"

"Ahh, bup, bup." Weiss said while moving her hand left and right, "That's too long of an apology, but I still accept it."

Kyle smiled, "Thank you, Weiss."

"Can I have more juice, please?" Ruby asked, "I'm almost feeling better."

"Yes, it seems your remedies have worked very well on our illnesses." Weiss said.

Kyle nodded, "Okay, one more drink then it's off to bed."

Kyle got the drinks for his teammates and they sat around talking as they finished their glasses. Once they finished they went to bed using their temporary sleeping arrangements. Blake stayed in her bed, Ruby slept on her slanted bed above Weiss's bed, Weiss slept in Yang's bed, and Yang slept with Kyle on his bed while holding him close. Kyle felt a sense of nostalgia for some reason since he didn't have his hood on and Yang was hugging him. This would be later in the dream he had that night.

* * *

**Alright, another one done. The next chapter will be the last "Memory" chapter and after that will be the epilogue to "A Sick RWBY". The chapters after words will be training, Jaune and Pyrrha go on a date, and winding down to chapters focusing on Kyle's assassination mission. Thanks for reading, as well as playing along with the trivia questions. (Nice to know that you like them.) See you in the next chapter.**

**Trivia: Besides Assassin's Creed, I referenced another series that I really liked. What is it?**

**(Hint: It's on Kyle Pajama top in "First Day pt.2", and Kyle carried this in Weiss's memory chapter.) **


	15. Remember the Past (Yang and Ruby)

**Trivia answer: It was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**I have been on a roll with chapters, I'm getting kind of worried. Maybe I should take a small break.**

* * *

_Seven years ago_

Kyle had just turned ten a few days ago.

"Have a good time, honey!" Caroline, Kyle's mother, said.

Kyle ran towards the giant pool that went across the whole water park. His mother and grandfather promised him to take him to the water park as an extra birthday present. Kyle spent his time floating and diving in the water, until he decided he wanted to try one of the slides. He grabbed one of the rubber rafts that was used to ride the slides and climbed up to reach the top. He got to the top and sat down on the raft; he pushed himself and went in the slide screaming with excitement. He came out the other side and the raft bounced on the water, as it bounced it hits someone on accident and flipped Kyle backwards into the water. Kyle pushed himself up and popped his head back on the surface. He stood up and tried to find the person he ran into to apologize. That person came out of the water.

"I'm sorry about that." Kyle said.

"Why don't you watch…" The voice sounded like a girl.

Kyle saw that the person he ran into was a girl. The girl wore a one-piece orange swimsuit; she had blonde hair and lilac eyes. Kyle thought that she looked cute.

"Hi." The girl said. She had a front tooth missing which made her look cuter, "I'm Yang."

"I'm Kyle." He introduced himself.

The girl, known as Yang, looked Kyle over. She grinned.

"You're cute." Yang said.

Kyle blushed.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Yang asked.

Kyle blushed more, "Um… Okay."

"Yay!" Yang jumped in the water then hugged Kyle, "I got a boyfriend~" she sang.

"Yang!" someone called out.

A little girl with short black hair with red streaks and a one-piece red swimsuit came swimming up in a clear red inner tube.

"Ruby!" Yang called, she grabbed Kyle's hand and walked to the girl, "Ruby, I got my first boyfriend!"

"EW! Yang, boys have cooties!" Ruby said.

Yang looked Kyle over again, "He looks clean to me."

"What's 'cooties'?" Kyle asked.

"These weird bug things that boys have. It makes them want to kiss girls for some reason." Yang said.

"How do you know if he doesn't got them?" Ruby asked.

"Look at him." Yang said, "Do you see any creepy crawlies on him?"

Ruby looked with her little silver eyes, "No."

"See?" Yang said. She looked to her left and saw and empty inflatable boat that the three of them could get on, "Come on! Let's play pirates!"

They went to the inflatable boat. Kyle climbed in with Yang; Yang turned around and helped Ruby get in with them. Yang went to the wheel and started her pirate game.

"Arr! I be the captain!" Yang said, "Lookout Ruby, what do ye see?"

"Umm… water?" Ruby said.

"No Ruby, use your imagination." Yang used her normal voice.

"Oh… Umm… I see a storm, Captain!" Ruby said.

"Then I must guide us to safer waters." Yang spun the wheel on the boat, which was for decoration.

"I want a turn." Kyle said and reached for the wheel.

"Arr! Treachery! Yarr!" Yang began to play wrestle with Kyle.

They continued to wrestle and laugh while the boat floated with the currents. They continued floating and Kyle saw the tables that some of the parents stayed while their children played. He looked and saw his mother and grandfather, he waved at them.

"Hi Mom! Hi Grandpa!" Kyle waved to them.

The two adults waved back.

Kyle held Yang's hand up, "Grandpa! I got a girlfriend now!"

"Hi!" Yang waved with her other hand.

* * *

"What did he just say?" Roberto asked.

"Father." Caroline glared, "What have you been telling my son?"

Roberto held his hands up in defense, "Nothing!"

Caroline didn't looked convinced.

"It must be in his genes! I had nothing to do with that!" Roberto defended himself.

Caroline sighed, "Why did he have to take after you?"

"Be thankful, he could be like you and your mother." Roberto said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with Mother?"

"Trust me, after we had you she mellowed out some." Roberto said.

* * *

Yang looked over at the slide race and decided to go there with Ruby and Kyle. The three children grabbed a racing mat and went up the stairs to the top. They laid down on their stomachs and pushed with their feet. They raced down the slide to the bottom; Yang was the first to the end.

"I win!" Yang said.

Ruby came second.

"That was fun!" Ruby said.

Kyle came last. When he reached the bottom, he rolled off the mat and held his privates in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"There was a bump on the slide and it hit me in an uncomfortable spot." Kyle said in between breaths.

Yang started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Kyle said.

Yang giggled, "Come on, get up." She helped the boy up.

They dropped off the mats and walked next to the large pool that stretched all around the park. The three friends talked for a while as they decided what to do next. One boy was walking up to the group and had his eyes on Yang. The boy had one of those looks where you see him and you describe him as, "Asshole all the way". He stopped in front of Yang and tried to flirt with her.

"Hey there, pretty girl. What's your name?" he said.

"None of your business." Yang said.

"Hey, is that any way to speak to a potential boyfriend?" he said.

"I already got a boyfriend." Yang said already annoyed with the boy.

"You don't mean this wimp?" he pointed to Kyle.

"He is a lot better than you are." Yang said.

"You can't possibly mean that? I can show you what a real boyfriend can be like." He said.

Ruby stepped in front of them, "Hey! Leave my sister alone!"

"Beat it, squirt!" the boy pushed Ruby into the water.

The water was deep and it bobbed up and down. Ruby could not stay up.

"Yang, help!" Ruby cried before going under.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled.

Yang punched the boy in the face and Kyle tackled him into the water. Kyle swam until he found Ruby. He grabbed her and helped pull her up to the surface. A crowd began to form as Kyle walked out of the water with an unconscious Ruby. Roberto pushed himself through the crowd and up to his grandson.

"Grandpa, she's not breathing." Kyle said.

"Set her down." Roberto said.

Kyle laid Ruby down flat on the ground and Roberto began to do CPR. The crowd watched as the old man tried to get the little girl to breathe. Yang started to tear up, fearing that she might lose her sister to some jerk.

"Come on. You can do this." Roberto said to Ruby.

He continued pressing on her chest until her eyes shot open and began coughing up water. The crowd clapped and cheered seeing that Ruby would be okay. Yang ran through the crowd and hugged her little sister.

"Ruby! I was so worried about you!" Yang cried.

"I'm okay?" Ruby asked.

"You are." Roberto said, "Thanks to this young man." He put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

Yang let go of Ruby and began hugging Kyle, "Thank you, boyfriend!" she started kissing him on the cheek over and over again.

Another man made his way through the crowd. He had black hair like Ruby's and lilac colored eyes. The man pushed his way out of the crowd and towards the children.

"Ruby! Yang!" he said.

"Dad!" Ruby sat up and ran into his arms.

"Thank goodness." He sighed in relief.

Yang held Kyle's hand and led him to her father, "Dad, this is the one who saved Ruby. He's my new boyfriend."

"Yang, what did I tell you about getting boyfriends?" her father asked.

"Nothing~" Yang lied.

Roberto chuckled and walked up to the group, "Unfortunately children don't seem to listen to their elders."

"All part of growing up." Yang's father said.

Roberto held his hand out, "Roberto Lombardi, I'm the boy's grandfather."

The man shook hands with Roberto, "Xin Xiao Long, I'm the girl's father."

Caroline walked up to them, "I'm Kyle's mother, Mr. Long. It seems both of our children are a hand full."

"I wouldn't have my girls any other way." Xin said.

Yang tapped her father's arm, "Daddy? Can I marry Kyle now?"

Xin chuckled, "I don't know sweetie."

"Ms. Kyle's mom? Can I marry him?" Yang asked.

"I'd rather wait until he's older." Caroline said.

"Aww!" Yang pouted.

"You have to grow up too, Yang." Xin said.

"Dad!" Yang whined.

* * *

Time passed on and the children continued playing while the adults held a conversation with each other. The sky started to turn orange as the sun went down, Ruby skipped up to her father.

"Hi Dad!" Ruby said.

"Hello, darling." Xin said, "Where is your sister?"

"Well…" Ruby started.

Kyle and Yang waddled up to the adults. Their skin was bright red from sunburn.

Roberto whistled, "Caroline, looks like we are having lobster tonight."

Caroline shook her head at the old man's joke.

"It's me, Grandpa." Kyle said.

"Well I'll be… It's Kyle." Roberto joked again.

"No kidding?" Caroline said sarcastically, "I told you that you should have sunscreen, Kyle."

"Now I have a bright red dot for a daughter." Xin said.

"She's like a lizard now." Ruby said, "Watch." She went up to Yang and poked her arm with her finger.

"OW!" Yang yelled.

The spot on Yang's arm changed from white to light red and ending at bright red again.

"You are going to be shedding for a while, Yang." Xin said.

"Let's go home and get some aloe Vera on you, Kyle." Roberto said.

"Forget it. Put some butter on him and lay him on a plate." Caroline joked.

"Oh, now you have your sense of humor?" Roberto asked.

Kyle turned and looked at Yang, "I had fun today."

"Me too." Yang said, "You think we could play some more?"

"Sure." Kyle said.

Yang smiled, "Bye-bye, boyfriend!"

"Bye!" Kyle said.

Yang walked up and hugged Kyle, he hugged her back.

"OW!" the two screamed from their sunburn.

* * *

**Last "Memory" chapter done. You pretty much guessed what was going to happen didn't you? I will now try to finish up my short story and continue with the rest of the chapters to finish the first arc. See you in the next chapter.**

**Trivia: Hmm... I got nothing right now. Sorry.**

**(Also that bit about the slide race actually happened to me and it was BS. Though I admit, it was funny now I think about it.)**


	16. A Sick RWBY epilogue

**Here is the final chapter for "A Sick RWBY". Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Kyle awoke from his dream. It was early in the morning and it was still dark outside. He looked at Yang who was laying on top of him with her head on his chest.

'I remember now. Won't she be surprised.' Kyle thought.

Kyle rubbed Yang's head and kissed her on the forehead. She shifted in her sleep a bit and smiled.

'She really didn't change much over the years. I wonder if she still remembers that day?' Kyle thought.

Kyle laid back down on his pillow while carefully brushing Yang's hair with his fingers.

'Something keeps telling me that I'm in love with her, and I guess that is true. But I can't admit it. My mind keeps racing back to my mission every time I try to think about her.' Kyle thought.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Yang. I'm a coward."

Yang held Kyle tighter in her sleep as if she felt what was going through his mind. She started to nuzzle Kyle's chest.

"That tickles." Yang said.

Kyle was worried that he woke her up. Yang took a deep breath and smaller breaths followed, she was still asleep. Kyle smiled and closed his eyes to finish his sleep before class in the morning.

* * *

The first class was "Battle Tactics" with Miss Goodwitch. She started looking around the classroom taking attendance before she stopped at RWBY. Goodwitch saw that there was a team member missing.

"Ms. Rose?" Goodwitch called.

"Yes, Ms. Goodwitch?" Ruby answered

"Where is Mister Everett this morning?" Goodwitch asked.

"Well… The four of us got sick over the weekend and Kyle was the one who took care of us. So…" Ruby explained.

"He now has an illness himself?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Ruby said.

Goodwitch nodded and tapped her Scroll, "I appreciate your honesty Ms. Rose, but as the leader you should not leave a member of your team behind no matter what. One member of Team RWBY will be excused from my class while they tend to Mister Everett. Now who…"

"Dibs!" Yang yelled out and ran out the class with a trial of fire in her wake.

Goodwitch looked at the door shocked, and then she cleared her throat and straightened herself back in her normal posture, "Now that has been taken care of, it is time for the first lesson."

* * *

Yang burst through the door back into her room, "Hubby! I'm home~" she went to Kyle's bed and pulled the curtains back, "Surprise!"

Kyle groaned and saw that it was Yang, "What happened?"

"I was excused from class so I could take care of you." Yang said.

Kyle covered his head with his blanket, "Oh man, payback is a bitch."

"I just got out of sitting through Goodwitch's class. Do you know how hard that is? You better thank me for coming to nurse you back to health." Yang said.

Kyle poked his head out, "You're not going to dress in a nurse outfit, are you?"

Yang grinned, "Do you want me to?"

Kyle groaned, "I'll thank you if I'm still alive by the end of today."

"You'll be fine." Yang said, "I don't know much about the stuff you gave us, but I got you some real medicine." She took out a bottle and poured a liquid in a little cup.

"Something tells me that this might taste bad." Kyle said.

"I don't think so. It's grape flavored, so that might help." Yang said.

"Oh god!" Kyle covered his mouth.

Yang waved the little cup around Kyle's face, "Come on. Grape, grape, grape, grape~"

"Yang, you do not want me drinking that!" Kyle said with his voice muffled by his hands.

Yang continued tried giving Kyle the medicine, but he would not open his mouth. Yang grew annoyed, but grinned when she got an idea. As payback she tickled his stomach. Kyle tried to keep his mouth closed, but he could not stand Yang tickling him. As soon as Kyle opened his mouth, Yang dumped the medicine in Kyle's mouth.

"There. You will better in no…"

Kyle threw up on Yang's chest. Yang stood in place as her eye twitched.

* * *

"Hey, do you think Yang will be okay with Kyle?" Ruby asked.

Everyone in the school heard a piercing scream cry out, it was Yang.

"No." Weiss said.

Ruby sat for a while, "So… Who's watching him in the next class?"

"Not it." Blake said.

"Not it!" Ruby quickly said.

Weiss looked at her two teammates, "He's on his own."

* * *

Yang stepped out of the bathroom now dressed in her normal clothes. She sat down next to Kyle on his bed.

"Did you really have to do that? That was gross!" Yang said.

"I tried to warn you. That was the same reason why Mother used home remedies instead of regular medicine." Kyle said.

Yang pouted.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Kyle asked.

Yang smiled and hugged him, "Sure. It's not like you do it all the time."

"Wait until you have children." Kyle said.

Yang slapped Kyle's chest and giggled. Kyle laid down on his bed and Yang cuddled up next to him.

"Hey, can I tell you about the dream I had last night?" Yang asked.

"Okay." Kyle said.

"We were at one of those cliché romantic picnic deals. You kept on nuzzling my neck and it tickled." Yang giggled.

"We should try that sometime." Kyle said.

"Sure." Yang said.

"Let me tell you about my dream. I just turned ten years old and my mom and grandfather took me to this waterpark. While I was there…." Kyle told his story.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we met when we were kids! I remember my first boyfriend and he perfectly described the same day we met!" Yang said.

Yang was telling her story in the cafeteria. Needless to say that all of Team RWBY was shocked to learn that they all met the same boy before coming to Beacon.

"How is that possible?" Weiss asked.

"It does sound like something out of a fairytale." Blake said.

"I think it's awesome. He already knew us and now we're going to become Hunters together." Ruby said.

"We only met him once. How were we supposed to know that we would meet at Beacon years later?" Weiss asked.

"Fate is a mysterious thing." Blake said.

"If I had known that we would get together like this, then I would have stayed with him all those years ago." Yang said, "Then I wouldn't have gone on all of those dates."

"You know Dad wouldn't let you do that." Ruby said.

"That waterpark was the only fun thing he let us do. He's gotten irritating since he and Mom broke up and when…" Yang stopped herself.

Ruby looked down. She knew that Yang was going to talk about the time her mother, Summer Rose, had died.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to bring that up." Yang said.

Ruby shook her head, "It's okay, Yang." Ruby stood up, "Let's bring some lunch for Kyle."

Ruby went and got a bowl of chicken broth for Kyle while Yang got some fruit punch for him to drink. The team returned to their dorm to give Kyle lunch and then return to class.

"Hi Kyle!" Ruby said carrying the bowl.

Kyle smiled at his team entering the room, "Hey everyone."

Ruby went to Kyle and placed the bowl in his lap, "Got you some broth, hope that's okay."

"Thank you, Ruby." Kyle sipped the chicken broth that she gave him.

"And I got you some fruit punch." Yang said and set the glass on a table next to him.

"Thanks, Yang." Kyle smiled.

They sat with Kyle as he finished his soup. They conversed about their meetings in the past and had a good laugh about it as each girl told their story. Ruby took the bowl when Kyle finished and was going to return it to the cafeteria on her way to class. Everyone else stood up to go to their next class.

"Weiss, you stay with Kyle now." Ruby said.

"What?" Weiss was surprised.

"I already had my turn. I got to get to my other classes." Yang said.

"But, why me?" Weiss asked.

"Remember? 'Not it'?" Ruby asked.

Blake smiled.

"I don't believe this!" Weiss said.

"See you later, Weiss!" Ruby said and left the room.

Blake waved good-bye.

"Don't kill him or I will pound you into nothingness." Yang said and left.

Weiss shook her head and looked at Kyle, he stared back.

"I am not snuggling with you." Weiss said.

"Oh, get a life." Kyle said and laid down to sleep.

Weiss spent her time studying for a test coming up in Grimm Studies. The second class had ended and Blake had come to relieve Weiss. Weiss left and Blake sat in her bed and read a book while Kyle slept. Kyle stirred as he woke up from his nap and saw that Blake was in her bed.

"Hey, Blake." Kyle said.

Blake set her book in her lap and smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting there." Kyle said.

Blake nodded and continued reading. The next class ended and Ruby came to watch Kyle, Blake left for her class.

"How's it going?" Ruby asked.

"Getting better." Kyle said.

Ruby looked at her bed, which was still toppled on top of Weiss's bed. She sighed.

Kyle got up from his bed, "I can fix that for you."

Ruby looked at him, "You're still sick. I couldn't ask for you to do that."

"I got to do something. I'm going stir-crazy from sleeping all day." Kyle said.

As Kyle worked on getting the beds back in order, Ruby worked on some blueprints for a weapon. Kyle looked over his shoulder and saw that she was still working on the katana weapon that he saw in class one day.

"What is that?" Kyle asked.

Ruby covered the blueprints up, "Nothing!"

"Are you making a little sister for Crescent Rose?" Kyle asked.

"No. Crescent Rose is my only baby." Ruby said, "This is for… on the side. I plan on selling weapon blueprints on the side as I work as a Huntress."

"Okay…" Kyle dropped the subject seeing that Ruby was uncomfortable.

The day continued and the rest of the team returned to the dorm after classes had finished. They walked in to see that the beds for Ruby and Weiss were made. Ruby's bed was still suspended by ropes and covered in sheets to make a fort/tent.

"How did that thing get back up?" Weiss asked.

"Kyle fixed it." Ruby said while still working on her blueprints.

"It's going to fall again." Weiss said.

"Kyle said he was going to try and get metal supports for our beds so they won't crash again." Ruby said.

The team looked towards Kyle, who was sleeping in his bed. They started to get dressed in their pajamas. Blake walked up to Ruby and whispered in her ear.

"Does he know?" Blake asked.

Ruby shook her head.

Blake smiled and gave Ruby a nod before walking to her bed. Weiss returned to her original bed and Ruby climbed inside her canopy. Yang looked back and forth between her bed and Kyle. She shrugged her shoulders and went in Kyle's bed; she wrapped her arms around him and slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Done with this short story. Now to continue the rest of the story. I don't know when the next chapter will be finished, but you will see it when it comes. Also send me a PM if you have any ideas for chapters or short stories here. See you in the next chapter.**

**Did any of you see the foreshadowing in the story so far, or did I give it away again?**


	17. Surprise, Assassin

**My mind is so fried right now. I might take a few days off before I start the next chapter.**

**Also, this story has reached over 5,000 views. That's a nice milestone isn't it?**

* * *

A few weeks have passed. Both Teams RWBY and JNPR had agreed to have another training session with Kyle. Well everyone except Ren and Nora, Ren said that they had something else to do. Kyle was okay with the absence of the two and went on with the exercise. The plan was that the rest of the group had to surprise and take down Kyle by any means necessary. He gave everyone a thirty minute time period to prepare themselves. Time had passed and Kyle began roaming the halls of Beacon. He walked being wary of his surroundings as to where his friends might be in hiding. He continued walking until he noticed a boy picking on a girl student.

"Beat it, girlie!" the boy said and pushed the girl down.

Kyle ran up to the boy and shoved him down, "Lay off!" he went to check on the girl, "Are you okay?"

The girl sat up. The blonde pigtail hair that she had proved to be a wig, and under the wig was…

"Jaune!?" Kyle was shocked.

It was in fact Jaune wearing a wig and a girls uniform. Kyle leaned back to dodge the incoming kick from the boy he knocked down. He grabbed the boy's leg and threw him down to the ground.

"If that's Jaune, then you must be Pyrrha." Kyle said.

The boy pushed himself up and the hat fell off. What was revealed was the red hair belonging to Pyrrha. She turned and smiled.

"We almost had you, but we are not done yet." Pyrrha said.

"I hope not or this would be a disappointment." Kyle grinned.

Kyle sidestepped the low kick Jaune tried to do. Pyrrha came at Kyle with a straight right jab, which he parried by pushing her arm away. Pyrrha tried to hit Kyle with a roundhouse kick, but Kyle ducked and grabbed Pyrrha's leg. He pushed her and got her off balance, then hit her with a sweeping kick that sent her down. Jaune came at Kyle to punch him from behind; Kyle grabbed his arm and threw Jaune over his shoulder. Jaune landed on top of Pyrrha. The two saw the position they were in and blushed madly.

Kyle shook his head, "I have got to give this a break."

Jaune and Pyrrha got up to their feet, still blushing.

"Can we stop so we can change?" Jaune asked.

Kyle nodded, "Sure, you two did good. I was definitely surprised."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "It was Pyrrha's idea."

"I didn't think you were into cross-dressing." Kyle said.

"I thought it would trip you up long enough to pin you down, but I didn't think that Jaune's wig would fall off." Pyrrha said.

"It was a good try. I'll see you two later." Kyle said.

"Wait!" Jaune yelled out, "You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

Kyle held his finger to his lips, "My lips are sealed, friend."

* * *

Kyle continued walking through the halls, preparing himself for his friends as he went. The next hallway he came across he saw Ren sitting on a bench studying on a book about aura use. Ren said that he couldn't join in the exercise so Kyle knew not to expect anything from him.

"Hello Ren." Kyle greeted.

"Hello." Ren said.

Kyle looked around and he did not see Ren's partner, "Where's Nora?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders, "Nora stuff."

Kyle nodded and continued walking. He took two steps from Ren and Kyle heard a loud screeching sound. He looked up and saw Nora hanging upside down from the rafters.

"Nora? What are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"I'm a sloth!" Nora said.

"Oh." Kyle said.

Nora jumped from the rafters and dive-bombed towards Kyle, "Sloth attack!"

Kyle jumped back to avoid Nora, "Nora, what the heck!?"

Kyle saw the dagger from Storm Flower and leaned back to avoid Ren's attack. Kyle grabbed Ren's arm and tried to throw him over his shoulder, but Ren flipped himself over and landed on his feet then hit Kyle in the back of the head with a roundhouse kick. Kyle stumbled towards Nora where she tried to spin him around. Kyle shot out the rubber hidden blade he wore for training and hit Nora in the neck, she went down and played dead over dramatically.

"BLAH!" Nora hung her tongue out as she played dead.

Ren tried for a vertical swipe from Storm Flower's dagger again. Kyle grabbed Ren's arm again, but this time he stuck the rubber hidden blade in his side. Ren relaxed his arm knowing that attack would kill him.

"Sneaky, Ren. You said that you wouldn't be in this exercise with Nora, but you had every intention to try to catch me off guard." Kyle said.

"It almost worked." Ren said.

"And it would if you were planning to use it against someone else." Kyle said. He looked over at Nora who was still playing dead, "Is she okay?"

Nora shushed him, "I'm dead." She whispered.

"She's fine." Ren said.

"You're dead too, Ren." Nora said.

Ren smiled at his friend, "Good luck with the others, Kyle."

"Thank you. I will see you two at the end." Kyle said.

* * *

Kyle continued walking once again. He had just finished with JNPR; all that was left was his own team, RWBY. As he thought about who he would run into first, he saw Weiss standing in the middle of the hallway waiting on him. She saw him coming and called out to him.

"Kyle, I must have a word with you." Weiss said as she walked up to him.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"I'm here to tell you that I drop out of this training exercise of yours." Weiss said.

"_Prego_?" (Pardon?) Kyle asked.

"I am not pregnant!" Weiss said.

Kyle's Faunus blood kicked in and he saw a reflection in Weiss's eyes. He saw that Blake was sneaking up behind him with Gambol Shroud's ribbon in her hand. Weiss wasn't backing out, she was a distraction.

"I'm surprised is all. You usually join everything to show off your skills." Kyle said.

"Something important came up and I have to stop." Weiss said.

"What's so important?" Kyle asked.

Blake got ready to throw her ribbon, Weiss grinned.

"You're downfall." Weiss said.

Blake threw the ribbon at Kyle, he dropped down on his palms and the tips of his toes and the ribbon went towards Weiss. Gambol Shroud's ribbon wrapped around Weiss's waist and tied her arms to her sides.

"Blake!" Weiss yelled out.

"Darn!" Blake cursed.

Kyle grabbed the ribbon and pulled Blake towards him. Blake stumbled a bit, but caught her balance as she reached Kyle. She tried to swing her arm to attack, but Kyle blocked her attack with his own arm. Blake went for a kick to Kyle's stomach; he rolled under Blake's arm and went behind Weiss. Blake knew she couldn't attack without hitting Weiss and was stuck for now. Kyle picked Weiss up and began carrying her around Blake, tying the both of them in Blake's ribbon. Now both girls stood back to back while tied up in Gambol Shroud's ribbon. Kyle stepped back and crossed his arms with a grin.

"Nice try, girls. I am now finished with one and a half teams now." Kyle said.

"Good for you, now get us out of this!" Weiss yelled.

"You can do that yourself." Kyle said.

"How!?" Weiss asked.

"Just walk around Blake until you get her loose, then she can untie you." Kyle said and walked off.

"Hey wait!" Weiss yelled as she struggled.

* * *

All that remains is Ruby and Yang. Kyle tried to think if that they will attack separate or together as sisters. Kyle walked the halls in search of his other teammates. He went down one hallway and Ruby jumped out in front of her friend.

"Da nuh na na~" Ruby sang.

"Ruby if you are trying to sneak attack me, you are failing." Kyle said.

"I am here to announce the main event!" Ruby said.

"What?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"I present to you the most beautiful woman in the entire world, Yang Xiao Long!" Ruby announced.

Yang came from around the corner. She was wearing nothing but a large white button up shirt that covered most of her body, she had it unbuttoned to show her cleavage. Yang put her hands behind her head and shook her body.

"Hey there, lover boy." Yang said seductively.

"Yang? Wh-what are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"I'm here to grant you your greatest desire." Yang said.

"Could you put some clothes on first?" Kyle asked.

Yang pouted, "But don't you love me?"

"Uhh…." Kyle froze.

Yang gave him a seductive smile, "I'll show you how much I love you." She pinched the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up.

"Yang don't!" Kyle yelled.

Yang jerked her shirt up and Kyle shielded his eyes. Kyle's vision went dark and he stood still. He felt himself get tackled and fell down to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Yang on top of him; she wore her yellow undershirt and her shorts.

"Gotcha!" Yang said, "And now for the finale."

Kyle rolled over and now sat on top of Yang. He pushed his rubber hidden blade in her side making her yelp.

"Gloat after you kill your target." Kyle said. He stood up and walked to the little red leader, "Ruby…"

Ruby started to back away, "You wouldn't hurt a cute, adorable, sweet girl like me would you?"

Kyle pushed his rubber blade into her stomach.

Ruby yelped, "Jerk!"

"And that's everyone." Kyle said.

Team JNPR, along with Weiss and Blake, came and met up with Kyle and the two sisters.

"You did good everyone. This is good practice for me and you." Kyle said.

Ruby jumped on Kyle's back and shouted to the rest of the group, "Get him!"

The team charged and tackled Kyle down to the ground, pinning him with all their weight.

"What was that for!?" Kyle asked.

"You drop your defenses when you say 'It's over'." Blake said.

"Got you again!" Yang said.

Kyle chuckled, "Alright, alright. You got me."

Ruby bopped Kyle on the nose, "Get off me!"

Everyone got up so Ruby could breathe again. They all decided to return to their dorm rooms and rest up. Team RWBY walked inside their room and Kyle sat down on his bed.

"Well, today was a good day." Kyle said.

The girls just stared at him.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"We got our prisoner girls, what shall we do with him?" Yang asked.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ruby asked.

Kyle looked at his teammates with a confused look.

"I say we torture him for three days." Blake said.

"I can handle that." Kyle said.

"Then I suggest we cut something off. A finger? A toe perhaps?" Weiss said.

"Weiss?" Kyle looked at her.

"I was going to suggest that we cut off his eggrolls." Blake said.

"Cut off my eggrolls!?" Kyle yelled.

"Eggrolls!" Ruby cheered.

"HELL NO!" Kyle yelled out and ran to the door.

Team RWBY ran after him, continuing their joke.

"Come on! It won't hurt!" Weiss yelled.

"Like I would buy that!" Kyle yelled.

"We were joking!" Yang yelled.

"I'm sleeping in a tree!" Kyle yelled.

"We will find you!" Blake taunted.

"The heck with you, woman!" Kyle yelled.

The only one who was watching the girls chase their friend was Professor Ozpin. He watched from his office as RWBY chased the hooded boy across the courtyard. Ozpin shook his head and smiled before sipping his coffee.

"If your grandfather saw this, he would be laughing his hood off." Ozpin chuckled.

* * *

**Another one done. As I said before, I might take a break for a few days. During that time you could send me PM's with ideas that you would like to see in the story. I would appreciate any help anyone could give and I would be sure to thank you for the idea in my AN if you want to be known. As always review, follow, and favorite. See you in the next chapter.**

**Trivia: Movie reference. Can you find it and remember the movie?**

**(I think it's easy, but you never know with some people.) **


	18. How Far is too Far?

**I'm back guys. That wasn't a long wait, was it? (Sorry if it was to some people)**

**Trivia answer: The movie I refrenced in the last chapter was "Rush Hour 2" (the "eggrolls" bit at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

One of the members of the Purists made his way across the busy streets of Vale. His mission was to make it to one of the many safe houses in the city to plot with his partners to make life miserable to all Faunus kind. The man kept feeling like he was being watched. He looked around and saw all kinds of people. He saw a blonde boy with a red headed girl looking through a window into a shop, a girl with white hair browsing one of the many jewelry stands, and an orange haired girl who was talking to a boy dressed in green. The Purists member turned around and saw a boy with dark brown hair, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans walking towards him. The man reached in his pocket and grabbed the knife he had. Before he could pull it out, two girls ran past him and went to the boy. The boy smiled and hugged the blonde girl and ruffled the hair of the dark haired girl. The Purists man sighed in relief and took his hand out. He went on his way. He continued walking when he heard footsteps running towards him. On instinct, he hid in the nearby alley.

"Come on, I'll race you!" a voice yelled.

The Purists man saw the blonde girl from before and ran past the alley he was hiding in, she didn't seem to notice him. He waited for more people to pass through, but no one else came. He peeked out of the alley and was grabbed by someone. The man saw who grabbed him, it was the man he and the rest of the Purists known as "The Ghost".

"Hey! Lay off!" the Purist said.

Kyle slammed him against the wall in the alley and extended his left hidden blade in front of his face.

"You know who I am and you know what I want. Where is your leader hiding?" Kyle interrogated.

"I ain't telling you spit!" the Purist said.

Kyle shook his head, "I thought you might say that."

He gave a sharp whistle. The Purist felt something tie around his ankle and suddenly he was shot up in the air, hanging by his foot. He was now hanging on the top of the building where Blake was holding Gambol Shrouds ribbon, keeping the man in the air.

"What do you know? Cats are good fishermen." Blake said. She had her bow off revealing her cat ears.

"You freak! Your time will come soon enough!" the man spat.

"You know, this is the first time that I have done this before. I just hope that I have a good grip." Blake let the ribbon slide a bit and let the man drop.

"Whoa! Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk!" the man screamed.

"Then where can I find your leader!?" Kyle yelled.

"He's holding a big meeting at the end of the month. He said it would be in an airfield on the city outskirts, Hangar 15. That's all I know, I swear!" the Purist yelled.

"Good boy." Blake said. She let the ribbon slide and the man fell to the ground.

He fell down fast, but stopped just before he hit the ground. There was a small jerk and he dropped to the ground unharmed. Blake jumped from the building and landed next to Kyle. Kyle had his arms crossed, looking at the man.

"He's not as dumb as he looks." Blake said.

The man stood up, "Yeah, I-I helped you right?"

"And he won't say a word about this." Blake said.

"It's true. I won't tell a soul." The man said.

Kyle unfolded his arms and walked up to the man, "No. You won't." Kyle shoved his hidden blade into the man's stomach and let him drop to the ground.

Blake looked at Kyle, shocked at what he did, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." Kyle said and walked off.

Blake looked back and forth between Kyle and the now dead Purist. She shook her head and tied her bow back on her head.

Kyle returned to his friends at the small shopping square with Blake following behind him. Everyone looked at him to hear what news he has gotten.

"Did you find out anything?" Pyrrha asked.

"We have a possible chance to strike at the end of the month." Kyle said.

"Where?" Weiss asked.

"At the air field in the outskirts of the city." Kyle said.

"I think I know which one you are talking about. It's all private hangars, so no one hardly goes in there." Weiss said.

Yang stood there listening to what Kyle had to say, but she saw that Blake looked a bit… off.

"You okay, Blake?" Yang asked.

"I'm just questioning our friends actions." Blake said.

"Huh?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"We'll talk later, Blake." Kyle said.

"No, we will talk right now. Why did he have to die?" Blake asked.

"Who died?" Jaune asked.

"That member we have been chasing. We got the information out of him and then Kyle killed him." Blake said.

"You know his kind, Blake. He was responsible for many deaths of Faunus kind, and how many humans has that affected because of the White Fang?" Kyle said.

"What if I was White Fang? Would I be beyond redemption?" Blake asked.

"You are not White Fang." Kyle said.

"But what if I was, what would you do?" Blake asked.

Kyle glared from under his hood and said nothing.

"Your silence answers for you." Blake said.

"This conversation is over." Kyle said and turned to the rest of the group, "Let's split up and see if we can get any more information. Remember, if you feel that you are in danger then get out of there. I don't want any of you getting hurt for my sake."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Blake grabbed Kyle's arm and spoke to him.

"We are not done talking yet." Blake said.

Kyle jerked his arm back, "I said that we were through."

* * *

The sun was going down now and Kyle had not found anything new. He continued watching from the rooftops, until he heard ringing from his Scroll, Yang was calling him.

"Hey Yang." Kyle answered.

"Kyle, I'm so scared right now. Ruby isn't answering my calls and I can't find her anywhere. Where could she have gone!?" Yang panicked.

"Yang, calm down. We will find her. Do you remember where she was headed in her search?" Kyle asked.

"Umm… I think she was headed to the market square. There is a bakery that she really likes, maybe she went over there." Yang said with sniffles.

"Okay, I'm on my way there. Everything will be alright, I'll find her." Kyle said.

"Just be careful. I don't want to lose you too." Yang said still sniffling.

"You are not losing anyone. I call you when I find Ruby." Kyle said and hung up.

He went down to street level and made his way towards the bakery that Yang talked about. Kyle walked through the door into the bakery and the smell of various sweets went into his nose. He saw why Ruby liked this place. He walked up to the baker at the register.

"Excuse me, sir? Did you happen to see a girl with a red cape come in?" Kyle asked.

"You mean that young lady that comes for my cookies? She hasn't come in today, strange really." The baker said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kyle asked.

"I'm… wait a minute. I did see her. She was with a small group of older men. I assumed that they were her uncles or older brothers." He said.

"Where did they go?" Kyle asked.

"They were headed west. I don't know why, because all that's there is an abandoned hotel. No one goes over there, because it is rumored to be one of those Purists meeting places." The baker said.

Kyle's eyes widened, "Thanks for telling me, I got to go now!"

Kyle ran out the door and continued running towards the west. It was night now and he reached the abandoned hotel building. Kyle snuck up the side of the building and looked inside one of the windows. He saw the dining room which had three men inside. One was by the window where Kyle was and the other two were in the middle of the room. Kyle finally saw Ruby; she was tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Start talking, girl! What were you doing asking around about us!?" one man said.

Ruby just shook her head.

The man groaned, "We are getting nowhere with this."

The man next to him spoke, "Maybe we should try being nice. Let's show her a good time and then she will talk."

Man number one made a disgusted look, "Seriously? She's like fifteen."

"Doesn't matter. Once she tells us what's going on, then she is good as dead, right?" the second man said.

Kyle's mind snapped and he burst through the window. He landed on the guy near the window and shoved his hidden blade into his neck.

"What the hell!?" the others turned around.

Kyle took Crescent Rose off the dead man and drew his sword. The interrogating man charged with a pipe in his hand. Kyle used his sword to knock the pipe out of his hand and then used another slash to cut the man's head off. Kyle jumped toward the second man and shoved his sword into his mouth; the other end of the blade was sticking out the other side of his skull. Kyle placed his finger on the trigger of the sword and fired the gun inside, blowing the man's head off. Ruby sat in the chair watching everything. Kyle went up to her to get her loose. He got a good look at the cuts and bruises that Ruby had.

"Don't worry, you're fine now." Kyle said and started to untie the ropes.

Ruby looked up and her eyes widened, "Behind you!"

Kyle extended Crescent Rose and tripped up the man behind him. Seeing that he was another Purists member by the red uniform; Kyle stuck the pole of the scythe into the ground and then grabbed the man and impaled him through the blade. Kyle pulled the man's head up and gave him an evil look.

"So your kind has stooped so low as to torture and rape little girls!?" Kyle yelled.

The man groaned as the life left his body.

Kyle took Crescent Rose and swung it around, slicing the man diagonally. Kyle breathed in and out as his anger continued to rise. He saw his reflection in the blade and was scared of that rage episode that just happened, and behind him was Ruby who was scared out of her mind. Kyle sighed and shook the blood off Crescent Rose before changing it back into its compacted form. He went back to Ruby and untied her from the chair and held her in a bridal carry.

"I'm taking you to a hospital. We'll get you patched up and head home." Kyle told her.

Ruby said nothing the entire trip. They went inside the nearest hospital and Kyle told the doctors what happened to Ruby. They took her into an examination room to bandage her up and check for additional injuries. As Kyle waited for them to finish with Ruby, he took his Scroll out and called Yang. Yang's face appeared on the screen.

"Kyle, what happened!? Is she okay!?" Yang panicked.

"We're okay. We are at the hospital now and…."

"HOSPITAL!? What are you doing in the hospital!?" Yang yelled.

"The Purists got to Ruby. She just got some cuts and bruises, but she will be fine."

"I'm on my way now, don't go anywhere." Yang said and hung up.

Kyle put his Scroll away and waited for Ruby. A few minutes have past and Ruby stepped out with the doctor.

"How is she?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing serious. Her wounds will heal with her aura." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Kyle said.

The doctor left and Ruby went up to Kyle.

"How do you feel?" Kyle asked.

Ruby held her cape in her arms, it was ripped and torn, "It's ruined." Ruby began to cry.

Kyle held Ruby's shoulders, "Hey, it will be okay. I know someone who can fix it up. I'll send it out tomorrow, okay?"

Ruby looked at him and nodded.

Kyle pulled out Crescent Rose, "And your weapon is fine."

Ruby took it and held it in her arms with her cape. Yang came in a few minutes later and looked for her sister. Ruby found her first and ran up to her.

"Yang!" Ruby jumped and hugged Yang.

"Ruby, I was so worried about you." Yang hugged her back, "Where's Kyle?"

Ruby pointed back to the chairs that they sat in. Kyle still sat in the chair. Yang let go of Ruby and walked up to her friend.

"Thank you so much for finding Ruby. I don't know what I would have done if I never saw her again." Yang said.

Kyle refused to make eye contact with her.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

Kyle stood up, "Let's just go home."

They went outside to the parking lot where Yang left her motorcycle.

"Okay, hop on you two." Yang said.

Kyle still refused to look at them, "I'll walk."

Yang growled and jerked Kyle back as he was leaving, "Sit your butt down on that bike!"

Kyle listened to her this time.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you are going to tell me when we get back to school. Ruby, sit in front of me." Yang said.

Ruby sat down on the bike and Yang started it up. The trip back to Beacon was long and quiet. When they did get back, Kyle still seemed reluctant to talk.

"Okay, what's the deal with you? You're acting like you don't have a friend in the world." Yang said.

Kyle got off the motorcycle, "Look after your sister."

Yang followed him, "Ugh! What is it Kyle? How are we going to help you with this if you are being so closed up?"

"You are not going to help me anymore." Kyle said.

"Huh?" Yang was confused.

"Yang, Ruby could have been killed because of my selfish pursuits. I will not have a death of a friend on my conscience." Kyle said.

"Kyle…"

"No! You, Ruby, and everyone else is off! I'm finishing this myself!" Kyle said.

Yang looked like she was about to cry.

Kyle sighed, "I don't hate you, Yang. I just care too much about you and the others." He turned and walked off.

"What has gotten into him?" Yang asked.

"I think he's scared." Ruby said.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Yang asked.

"Himself." Ruby said.

* * *

**I thought of this chapter when I was taking that short break. I have another one planned and will be the next chapter. Sorry if this chapter seemed really heavy to you, it felt really deep as I typed it. Remember to send me suggestions through PMs if you like. Also tell me of some mistakes that I may of made, I might of lost some practice in those short days. See you in the next chapter. (Also this story now has over 50,000 words. Cowabunga!)**

**Trivia: Two games have been referenced in this chapter. Can you find them and tell which games?**

**(One of them I played on the PS one. The other one is on PS3, 360, and others.) **


	19. Healing Begins

It was early in the morning when the team was woken up by the sound of Ruby screaming. Yang jumped out of her bed and quickly ran to her sister.

"Ruby, what's the matter?" Yang asked.

Ruby panted over and over, "It was a bad dream. It was so scary."

Yang held Ruby in a hug and gave light shushing sounds, "It's okay, Ruby. It's okay."

Kyle heard all of this from his bed. He pulled the curtains on his bed back and made his way to the door.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked him.

"No." Kyle said.

Yang saw something roll down his cheek, "Are you crying?"

Kyle pulled his hood up on his pajamas and walked out the door. Yang was stuck between two people that she cared for; she could only help one person at a time. Yang thought if she would stay with Ruby, or go to Kyle. Yang felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Blake smiling at her.

"I'll go talk to him, you stay with Ruby." Blake said.

"Thanks Blake." Yang said.

Blake walked out of the dorm and went to the rooftop. There she saw Kyle sitting down by the ledge looking off in the distance. Thanks to her Faunus hearing, she heard his breathing was irregular. She knew that he was very upset. Blake walked up to Kyle and sat down next to him.

"I know why you are here and I don't need you telling me 'I told you so'. Now go away." Kyle said.

"I'm not here to say that." Blake put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm here to say 'I want to help you'."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because you helped me when I was down." Blake said, "And I am your friend."

"How can you help me? I screwed up and Ruby almost paid the price for it." Kyle sighed, "I just do this by myself. No one would miss me if I died."

Blake slapped Kyle on the cheek, "You know that's not true!"

Kyle looked at her.

"I would miss you, the others would miss you, and you know Yang would be devastated if you died! You told Velvet once that her life had a purpose; well your life has a purpose too! You are not going to throw it away in some suicide mission; Yang wouldn't allow that and neither will I!" Blake said.

"What do you want me to do!? You seen how angry I can get and I don't want my friends to get caught in the cross-fire!" Kyle yelled.

Blake slapped him again, "Breathe."

Kyle glared at her.

"Breathe." Blake repeated.

Kyle breathed, but it was easy to tell that he was angry.

"Deep breaths." Blake said.

Kyle listened to her and took deep breaths. He slowly calmed down.

"There. That's better now." Blake said, "I'm going to help you keep a clear mind for when you work."

"A clear mind?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. I know that you are capable of doing it. I saw it happen when we had that training exercise where we were fighting a large group. It looked like that even if everything doesn't go as planned, you made it work. It also looked like you had no emotions so you were able to fully concentrate." Blake said.

"Now that you mention it, I did feel focused." Kyle said.

"I think it was because that you knew it was a training exercise, or because you were after someone who doesn't bring out great emotion. Either way I'm going to help you attain that focus so you can use it to your advantage." Blake said.

"How?" Kyle asked.

"I will teach you how to meditate and after that we will just talk." Blake said.

"Talk?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I want to tell some things that may help. You might not agree with them at first, but I know it will make you a better person." Blake said.

As they were talking, Yang went through the door and walked out on the rooftop. Blake saw her out of the corner of her eye and stopped.

"But first, I want you to talk to her." Blake nodded towards Yang.

Kyle looked and saw Yang standing in the middle of the rooftop. Blake sat up and walked up to her, she put her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"I think he will be fine. Now you can do what you do best." Blake smiled and left.

Kyle stood up and walked up to Yang. They stood there in silence as they thought of what to say to each other. Kyle was the first to speak.

"Yang, I'm so sorry for what happened to Ruby." Kyle said.

Yang shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. She got hurt because of me, I can't let go of my past and she got hurt." Kyle sighed, "I'm a terrible friend, and I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Kyle…" Yang looked at him.

"I'm too focused on myself instead of my friends. I had one chance of finding love and I screwed it up. I'm sorry that…"

Yang grabbed Kyle by his shirt collar and looked at him straight in the eye. Her eyes were red.

"Shut up!" Yang yelled. She held him close with her hug, "I will not stand here and listen to you talk yourself down. You are a good man, everyone knows that and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else!"

"Yang…"

"Ruby sees you as the older brother she never had and I'm glad to have met you. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me change the way I feel about you." Yang said.

Kyle broke down in tears, "Why? How can you forgive someone like me?"

Yang held him tighter, "It's easy with a loveable person like you."

Kyle continued crying as Yang held on to him. She gently sat down on the ground and rested his head on her chest. Yang pulled the hood back and started to stroke Kyle's hair. She started to hum the song "Gold" to help her friend relax more. When she finished she stopped messing with his hair and rested her head on his. Kyle had calmed down by now and Yang had an idea.

"You know what? I'm going to do something that will really make you happy." Yang said.

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"You and I are going to have our first date." Yang said.

"Really?" Kyle asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we will have dinner, go dancing. You know, the normal romantic date." Yang said.

"I don't have any fancy clothes." Kyle said.

"Me neither. The guys will split up and we will look for our clothes." Yang said.

"Thank you, Yang." Kyle said.

"You're welcome." Yang smiled.

"I mean it, thank you. You still want to be with me despite how I am and…"

Yang placed her finger on his lips, "Shh… Stop talking now. I rather have our first kiss until after our date."

Kyle smiled, "Sure."

* * *

_Meanwhile with Ruby_

Weiss was the one who told Yang that she would look after Ruby. When Yang left to go see Kyle, Weiss went to her team leader.

"Come sit next to me, Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby jumped out of her bed and sat down next to Weiss on her bed.

"It was that bad, huh?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded.

"I went through something similar once when I was young." Weiss said.

Ruby looked at her and gave Weiss her attention.

"There was one time when a close friend of my family's was kidnapped. When the police found him, he was already killed. After that I had nightmares about me being kidnapped and dying. One night I woke up screaming and my mother come for me. She taught me a little trick that would help with the nightmares. Do you want try it?" Weiss said.

"Um… Okay." Ruby said.

Weiss nodded and got a book, some paper, and a pencil to give to Ruby.

"Write down what happened in your dream." Weiss said.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded, "I'll be with you the whole time."

Ruby nodded and started writing. She was back in that chair with the men yelling at her. Each time they hit her felt like it shattered her bones and with each cut she saw more blood than there should be. When Kyle jumped in he didn't seem like himself, he acted like an animal or a monster. He held Crescent Rose and slaughtered the men in front of Ruby. Her beloved scythe was drenched in blood. When Kyle looked at her she saw nothing of his face, not even his lower head which was always visible. Ruby stopped.

"Finished?" Weiss asked.

"Do I have to do this? It gets really scary toward the end." Ruby said.

"Write it down." Weiss said.

Ruby continued writing. Blake walked back in the dorm room after she went outside. She saw Ruby writing.

"What is this?" Blake asked.

"Ruby is writing down her nightmare. I'm going to teach her something that might help with her dreams." Weiss said.

"Will it work?" Blake asked.

"Maybe." Weiss said.

Ruby continued writing for a few minutes more and laid her pencil down.

"Done." Ruby said.

Weiss looked at the paper and saw how Ruby's dream finished. After Kyle finished with the men, Ruby's other friends appeared. Kyle continued swinging Crescent Rose, killing everyone. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Weiss, Blake, and even Yang were killed. Ruby started crying as she remembered everything. The dream ended with Kyle looking at her and walking towards her with Crescent Rose in hand.

"That's everything?" Weiss asked.

"I woke up screaming by then." Ruby said.

Weiss nodded.

"What do I do now?" Ruby asked.

"Destroy it." Weiss said.

"Huh?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Crumple it up, tear it to pieces, do whatever you want to it." Weiss said.

Ruby looked at the paper for a while. Tears started to roll down her face and she started ripping the paper to shreds. She threw the pieces on the ground and stomped on them. Ruby covered her eyes and continued crying. Weiss went up and hugged her.

"How do you feel now?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sniffed, "A little bit better."

"Good." Weiss said.

"I know he is hurt too. It is my job as leader to help out my fellow teammate." Ruby said.

"Very good." Weiss said.

"We can make this a team effort." Blake said.

"Thanks for the help, Weiss." Ruby hugged her partner.

A few minutes later, Yang came back with Kyle. She had her arm around his shoulders while he gently held her waist.

"How's Ruby doing now?" Yang asked.

"A lot better." Weiss asked.

Ruby walked up to her sister, "Weiss really helped me out. And I got something to say real quick." She looked at Kyle, "I know that you are worried about us and it is affecting you, but I promise to help out in any way to make you feel better."

Kyle smiled, "Thank you, Ruby. And I will try my best to be the big brother you need."

Ruby's face turned red, "You told him?"

"Sure did!" Yang said.

Ruby turned even redder and hanged her head down in embarrassment. Yang used her free hand to hug her sister.

"Come on, it's cute!" Yang said. She dragged both Ruby and Kyle to Kyle's bed and jumped in the bed with them, "Let's finish sleeping."

Ruby struggled in Yang's tight hug, "Yang, you're embarrassing me!"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Yang said, "Now let's go to sleep."

The other girls nodded and went to their own beds. Everyone got settled in.

"Oh, one more thing. You guys are volunteered to help Kyle with something this week." Yang said.

"More training. Okay." Blake yawned.

"No… Kyle and I are going on a date." Yang said.

"Oh." Blake said.

Five seconds have passed.

"WHAT!?" the girls screamed.

* * *

**Another chapter finished everyone. Just to give everyone a heads up, I'm close to finishing the first arc. When I'm done with that I want to start up another story to work on. I might put a poll up on my profile page so you can vote on what I do next. It should be up sometime soon. Take a look if you are interested. Again, send PMs for ideas or if you just wish to chat, I can do both. Review, follow, and favorite if you like. See you next time.**


	20. First Date pt1

**Whoops, I forgot about the trivia answer in the last chapter. Maybe I will wait, because no one answered it yet. If you care to try it is on Chapter 18 "How Far is too Far?" The question was what two games were referenced in that chapter.**

**In other news, my story poll is a tie between the Godzilla/RWBY crossover and the Assassin's Creed/RWBY crossover. Remember to vote on which on comes next.**

* * *

_This cloak belongs to someone very special_

_Take great care in repairs_

_Kyle_

Kyle finished with the note and gently laid Ruby's tattered cloak in a box. He set the letter on top of the cloak.

"Are you sure it will be okay?" Ruby asked from her bed.

"Trust me; my friend is so good that it will look like nothing ever happened to it." Kyle said.

Ruby jumped down from her bed dressed in her normal clothing minus the cloak, "How long do you think it will take?"

"Probably two days. He's very quick; you will be back to our little red riding hood in no time." Kyle said.

Ruby went up and hugged him, "Thanks for doing this for me."

Kyle hugged her back, "You are very welcome."

They both let go and Ruby shuffled her feet, "I feel naked without it."

Kyle thought for a bit and then took his coat off. He placed it on her shoulders as a temporary cloak.

"It's not much, but I hope it will help out a little." Kyle said.

Ruby smiled, "Thank you."

Kyle closed and sealed the box with Ruby's cloak and went with her to drop it off in the academy's post office. On their way, they ran into Professor Ozpin once again. As usual he had his cane and his coffee mug.

"Good morning, Mister Everett. I see you are 'Out of uniform'." Ozpin said.

"We have fallen into some hard times, Professor. I had to make some changes." Kyle nodded towards Ruby.

Ozpin looked at the young leader and saw that she was wearing Kyle's hooded coat on her shoulders. He looked back at the box that Kyle carried.

"I know a very good tailor if you wish to have Ms. Rose's cloak repaired." Ozpin said.

"Thanks, but I know someone even better." Kyle said.

Ozpin nodded, "Very well. Anything else planned for today?"

"Just dropping this off and… I have to prepare for a certain event." Kyle said.

Ozpin nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Kyle and Yang are going on their first date!" Ruby said with a giddy voice.

Ozpin spat out the coffee that was in his mouth. The two students looked at him confused.

"_Che diavolo_? What was that for?" (What the hell?) Kyle asked.

Ozpin cleared his throat, "Nothing, I'm just surprised to hear that. You should thank your luck stars that your grandfather isn't here to see this."

"I understand what you are saying, but I would still like for my family to see me reach this point in my life." Kyle said with his head down.

"I'm sorry for bringing up any unpleasant memories." Ozpin looked at his watch, "I must leave now, have a good day."

Kyle and Ruby continued walking towards the post office in the school. Ruby tugged on Kyle's sleeve to get his attention.

"Hey, what did Ozpin mean about your grandfather?" Ruby asked.

"If Grandfather was still around and heard about me going on a date, especially with someone as beautiful as Yang, he would basically go ape on everyone." Kyle said.

"Huh?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"He would basically try to plan a wedding for the two of us before we even decide where we would have our first date." Kyle said.

Ruby started giggling.

"Apparently the only person who could stop him was my grandmother. Man, feathers would fly when she would get his hands on him." Kyle said.

Ruby laughed, "Your family is pretty funny."

"Well, Mom and Dad were normal parents. Grandfather was weird and Grandmother was crazy." Kyle said.

"At least she would help with your granddad." Ruby said.

"Unless she knew about Yang." Kyle said.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well, if she saw Yang and knew that she was going to date me. Grandmother would lock the two of us in a room and wouldn't let us out until we lost our purity." Kyle said.

Ruby looked at him funny.

"Grandmother had her weird times too." Kyle said.

They reached the small mail room and Kyle stamped the box then left it to be sent out. Kyle and Ruby went back to their dorm rooms. Out in the hallway was the rest of RWBY with Team JNPR. When the two approached them, Kyle noticed someone extra in the group. Someone with cute rabbit ears.

"Hey Velvet." Kyle said.

"Hello." Velvet said.

"You don't mind if she comes with us, do you?" Blake asked.

"She is more than welcome to join us." Kyle said.

"Thank you." Velvet said, "So, you and Yang are dating now?"

"That's what she tells me." Kyle said.

Yang gave him a wink and a smile, "Let's get the show on the road. I want to get the perfect dress for my date."

"Good luck with that." Kyle said as he walked with the rest of the group.

"You better look nice too." Yang said.

"What, I can't wear this?" Kyle showed his current clothes that had his weapons on his belt.

"Nope!" Yang spat out her tongue.

"Don't worry, Yang. I will make sure that he will look like a proper gentleman." Weiss said.

"Well, I'm screwed." Kyle said.

Weiss slapped him in the back of the head. They continued walking when they went outside. By some dumb luck, Team CRDL was outside as well. And of course the team of assholes had to notice Velvet walking with the group.

"Well look at this. The rabbit came out of her hole." Cardin said.

Blake put her hand on Velvet's shoulder, "Just ignore them."

"They are about two seconds away from me putting a bullet in their skulls." Kyle said.

"Isn't it cute guys? Just watch the bunny hop down the bunny trail." Cardin teased.

The next sound that was heard was a large "POW". Cardin and his team started to run away from the group, knowing what the "POW" was.

"He's dead! He's dead!" Kyle yelled out.

"Cut it out!" Blake tried to wrestle the gun out of Kyle's hand.

"Come on; let me shoot him in the head." Kyle said.

Blake finally got the gun, "No! Jaune hold this for us."

Jaune took the pistol. He twirled it around and almost shot himself in the foot with his white aura bullet.

"Even I knew that was stupid." Kyle said.

Jaune looked at everyone embarrassed. Pyrrha held out her hand and Jaune gave her the pistol. Jaune slumped his shoulders. Another "POW" was heard and everyone saw Kyle with his second pistol firing.

"Are you kidding me!?" Weiss yelled out.

"Give me that!" Yang wrestled the gun out of Kyle's hands, "Ruby, hold this."

Ruby took the flintlock pistol and fired it in the air. A red aura bullet shot into the sky.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"But, I wanted to see my aura bullet." Ruby said.

"Me too! I want to try!" Nora said.

"Nora." Ren called.

"Yes?" Nora said.

"No." Ren simply said.

"Okay." Nora said.

Yang looked back at Kyle and saw that he had his left arm raised and was prepared to fire the pistol underneath his hidden blade.

"Oh no you don't." Yang grabbed Kyle's arm and hooked it with her own arm, "You are going to focus on me today, got it?"

They went to the transport ship and took a ride down into town. When they stepped off the dust plane, they split up into two groups to search for clothes for Yang and Kyle. Yang went with Ruby, Velvet, Nora, and Pyrrha to a nearby dress shop. They started to go down the aisles looking for a dress that would make Yang look good as well as fit her personality.

"How about this purple one? It matches your eyes." Nora said.

"Nah, purple is really not my thing." Yang said.

"How about this?" Velvet held a black dress that would stop at Yang's knees.

"Hmm… It looks nice Velvet, but I'm looking for something brighter." Yang said.

"Then what about this?" Ruby held a long white dress.

"Ruby I'm going on a date, not getting married." Yang said.

"That's what you think!" Ruby teased.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yang asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ruby said.

"How about this dress, Yang?" Pyrrha asked with a golden dress in hand.

"Wow! That would look so perfect on you!" Nora said.

"Shoes! You are going to need matching shoes!" Ruby said.

"I'll find some accessories." Velvet said.

"Come try it on." Pyrrha said and dragged Yang to the changing rooms.

"Umm… okay." Yang said.

* * *

_With Kyle and the other group_

Kyle was with Jaune, Ren, Weiss, and Blake in a separate clothing shop. The four friends were waiting outside the changing room waiting for Kyle to come out.

"Come on! Let's see already!" Weiss said annoyed.

Kyle stepped out in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the shirt tail untucked; he wore black dress pants without a belt and wore matching black dress shoes.

"What the heck is that?" Weiss asked.

"The clothes that you gave me." Kyle answered.

"I gave you a three piece suit and you come out wearing only the shirt and pants!?" Weiss asked.

"The coat was too tight." Kyle said.

"You have the sleeves rolled up!" Weiss said.

"Long sleeves make me itch." Kyle said.

"You didn't tuck in the shirt and you didn't put on a belt!" Weiss said.

"They would give my waist a permanent bruise." Kyle said.

"And where's your tie?" Weiss asked.

"Screw you ties, woman. If you want to kill me just do it in a fight." Kyle said.

"Don't tempt me, boy!" Weiss said through her teeth.

Blake got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Jaune asked.

"I got an idea, don't wait up on me." Blake said and left the store.

Weiss was rubbing her temples as Jaune and Ren looked Kyle over.

"I say he's more of a blue color, but which one? Royal or navy blue?" Jaune asked.

Ren shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd say he's close to a sapphire color, but it's pointless. He refuses to wear the entire outfit." Weiss said.

"Why not just let him wear a dress shirt with matching pants?" Ren asked.

"Because this is his first date and he must be presentable." Weiss said.

"Uh, Weiss? He's dating Yang, not you." Jaune said.

"Regardless if he is dating Yang or some other young lady, he must look his best on a first date." Weiss said.

"You do know that I will get back at you for this?" Kyle said.

Weiss grabbed some more clothes, "Shut up and put these on." She threw the clothes at Kyle and closed the door to the dressing room.

Almost an hour later they left the clothing shop with nothing. Weiss was extremely annoyed with Kyle for his picky dress preferences. Weiss folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't believe you." Weiss said.

"It ain't my fault those clothes feel weird." Kyle said.

"And only you and Yang could set up such a short deadline." Weiss said.

As Weiss ranted, Blake walked up to the group with a bag in her hand.

"Where have you been?" Weiss asked.

"Buying clothes that I know that Kyle would wear." Blake said.

"Where did you get them?" Weiss asked.

"A cosplay shop." Blake said.

"Cosplay?" Kyle looked inside the bag.

"Blake this is a date. A time for romance, not for fan boying over something stupid." Weiss said.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kyle asked.

"Yep." Blake said.

"It will work." Kyle said.

"Huh!?" Weiss froze on the spot.

"Come on; let's see if the others are done." Kyle said.

They started to walk away before they realized that Weiss was still frozen. Blake walked up to her and dragged her by the back of her jacket collar. They met up with Yang's group back at the transport docks. Yang had her bags in her hands.

"Hey there." Kyle said.

"Hey." Yang said.

"What did you get?" Kyle asked.

Yang hid the bags behind her back, "You can't see until this evening."

"Okay." Kyle said.

"What did you get?" Yang asked.

"You didn't show me, so I don't get to show you." Kyle said.

Yang gave him a pouty face, "Fine, I'll wait."

They went on the next dust plane back to Beacon. The rest of the day was uneventful until it came close to the time for Kyle and Yang to leave for their date. Kyle left RWBY's dorm with Weiss and Blake and went into JNPR's room. Nora and Pyrrha left to go in RWBY's dorm with Velvet. Kyle took the clothes that Blake bought for him and went in the bathroom to change. He put all of the items on and it fit him perfectly. He looked at the mirror and gave himself a quick nod before walking out to show the others.

* * *

**Sorry to end it with a small cliffhanger. The next part should be out soon, so I hope it won't be a long wait. Remember to follow, favorite, and review. Also send me PMs if you have any ideas or just want to chat. I'll even help out with stories you are writing or planning to write. I have helped a few so far. And a reminder to vote for the next RWBY story on my profile page.**

**Trivia: This is sort of a "Read my mind" bit. What cosplay outfit did Blake get for Kyle? Just go ahead and guess and I'll tell you if you got it right or not.**


	21. First Date pt2

**Trivia answer to "How Far is to Far?": The two games referenced were "Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro" (Interrogation) and "Darksiders 2" (Scythe execution)**

**As of typing this, the polls say that the AC crossover is in first place.**

* * *

Kyle stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his new attire for his date. Weiss looked at him unimpressed.

"What the heck is that?" Weiss asked.

"This outfit is called 'The Armor of Altair'. Great choice, Blake." Kyle said.

"Thanks. I think it suits you very well." Blake said.

"I don't believe this." Weiss said.

"Believe it, sister." Kyle said.

"I'll go see if Yang is ready." Jaune said.

Jaune went across the hall and knocked on the door to Team RWBY's dorm. He waited a few seconds and Ruby answered the door.

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby said.

"Hey. Kyle is all set; we are waiting on Yang now." Jaune said.

"Okay, she will be out in a second." Ruby said.

Jaune nodded and went back to his dorm room.

"Get ready, dude. It's show time!" Jaune said.

"Alright." Kyle said and put the hood on.

Weiss just looked at him as he put the hood on.

"Get that scowl off your face." Kyle said.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

Kyle walked up to the door and Jaune stopped him. Jaune looked across the hall and saw Ruby poking her head out of the doorway. She nodded and waved in her room. Jaune started to wave at Kyle to come out. Kyle and Yang stepped out in the hall at the same time and got a good look at each other.

Yang whistled, "Wow! You sure look fancy."

"And you're…"

Yang wore a strapless golden dress that stopped at her ankles. Part of the dress was open that showed off her right leg. She wore matching golden heels and an anklet on her right ankle.

"You're absolutely beautiful." Kyle finished.

Yang blushed, "I don't usually wear dresses, but thank you for the compliment."

"At least you will get his mind off that mission of his." Weiss said.

"What mission?" Velvet asked.

"Kyle plans to take out the Purists with our help." Blake said.

"Oh." Velvet said. It looked like she was planning something.

"Weiss is right for once." Kyle said.

"Once!?" Weiss sounded offended.

"I'm really looking forward to our night together." Kyle said.

"Well, let's get started." Yang said and held out her arm.

Kyle took it and hooked it with his own. They started walking away.

"Have fun you two!" Ruby said.

"See you in the morning, Ruby!" Yang said.

"Morning?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"You know… hotels." Yang said.

Kyle looked at her.

"I'm kidding!" Yang said.

* * *

The two took a transport into Vale. On their way there, they tried to decide what type of restaurant to eat at.

"How about a Mexican restaurant?" Yang suggested.

"Let's save that for a group outing. You know what Mexican food does to people." Kyle said.

"Oh, whoops. Hmm…. French restaurant?" Yang asked.

"Not a fan of French food really." Kyle said.

"Italian?" Yang asked.

Kyle looked at her, "Is that because of the way I talk?"

"Well, we're running out of ideas." Yang said.

Kyle chuckled, "Okay, we will do Italian."

"Good." Yang said and hugged him.

They arrived in Vale and walked to the nearest restaurant. It wasn't a long walk, but they did walk a good distance. They walked inside the restaurant and waited to be seated by the hostess. The restaurant had different people who were dressed up and dressed casually. The two young hunters were seated at a booth and they read through the menu. Yang looked up from her menu.

"Hey, why don't we try some wine?" Yang asked.

"We are underage, Yang." Kyle said.

"They don't know that." Yang said.

"They will ask for an ID." Kyle said.

"Not if they see these." Yang pushed up on her breast.

Kyle just looked at her.

Yang huffed, "Fine, party pooper."

The waiter had come and took their drink orders. Kyle ordered sweet tea and Yang had a lemonade. They continued looking through the menu until the waiter came back for their order. They both ordered a salad for an appetizer, Yang ordered a steak and angel hair pasta and Kyle ordered a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. When their food came they ate and chatted about different subjects.

"I remember when Ruby and I were kids. We used to love playing 'Doctor'. Ruby made a cute little nurse hat and wore it while I played the doctor." Yang said.

"What situations did you play?" Kyle asked.

"You know; a broken arm, brain surgery, sniffles, anything you can think of." Yang said.

Kyle sat and thought of something to tell her. He thought of something funny, yet painful, "I heard a guy got his nipple bitten off by a beaver."

Yang almost choked on her drink, "What!?"

"A guy got his nipple bitten off by a beaver." Kyle repeated.

"How. The hell. Did that happen?" Yang asked.

"Well, I helped this family once and they insisted on me having dinner with them. They told this story where the lady's brother and a friend of his hit a beaver with his car. The two got out and checked on the animal, the brother picked it up by the tail and said 'It ain't cut up or bloody or nothing!', and then the beaver woke up and bit his nipple off." Kyle told the story.

"The doctors must have busted out laughing." Yang said.

"It was in a newspaper. They showed me that if made the front page." Kyle said.

"What!?" Yang was shocked.

"They said it was the only time the newspaper had the words 'Beaver' and 'Nipple' and no one was offend." Kyle said.

"Ruby and I have to be doctors one more time just for that. I want to see her reaction." Yang said.

The night continued with more talking and with them stealing food from each other's plate. When they finished Kyle insisted on paying for both of their meals. They left the restaurant and walked back to the port and waited for the next dust plane to Beacon.

"I'd say that tonight was a good night." Yang said.

"I love being with you. You really make feel like a new man." Kyle said.

Yang put her arms behind Kyle's neck, "I enjoy being with you too."

Kyle put his arms around Yang, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes." Yang said.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, waiting for a kiss. Kyle leaned in for his first kiss with Yang. He was a few inches away from her lips, until he heard someone clearing their throat. They looked and saw a young man around their age with a shaved head and dark skin. He wore a black suit with silver lines going across the entire body. He was carrying a silver suitcase as well. Yang prepared herself in case this stranger was here to fight, but Kyle put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Brian, I thought you were working." Kyle said to the man.

"I am, but I finished that little side job of yours." He held up a red cloak.

"That's Ruby's cloak." Yang said.

"That was quick." Kyle said.

"You said it belonged to someone special, so I made it top priority." Brian said.

Kyle went up to him and took the cloak, "Thanks for this. How much do I owe you?"

Brian held up his hand, "No need, consider it a favor for a friend." He looked at Yang, "And who is this?"

Kyle went up to her and put his arm around her waist, "This is Yang Xiao Long, my girlfriend. Yang, this is my friend Brian."

"Hello." Yang said.

Brian smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet someone who broke through the hard shell that Kyle has." He looked back at Kyle, "How is your mission going?"

"It will come to an end soon, thanks to Yang and my friends." Kyle said.

"You enlisted help?" Brian asked.

Kyle nodded.

Brian smiled, "It seems that you mean more to him than I thought if he is letting you help." He said to Yang.

"We are all friends; we will do anything for each other." Yang said.

"You are a special woman, Yang Xiao Long." Brian said. He then bowed and threw his suitcase over his shoulder, "It has been a pleasure seeing you again, but I must leave now."

"Hope to see you soon." Kyle said.

"Safety and peace be upon you." Brian said and disappeared with a lightning strike.

"Safety and peace to you as well my friend." Kyle said.

The dust plane showed up and the two entered to return to Beacon. They took their seats and held each other close.

"How do you know that guy?" Yang asked.

"I met Brian sometime after I first started. He was following a war monger that fled from Atlas and we crossed paths because I found out that the same guy was kidnapping Faunus for slave labor. We teamed up and took him out. Since then we have been friends." Kyle said.

"Is he a good guy?" Yang asked.

"He can be quiet at times, but he is a very good friend. He fixed Ruby's cloak didn't he?" Kyle said.

"Yeah, he did." Yang said, "What was with the lightning bit?"

"That's his semblance. It's like Ruby's, but he has lightning instead of rose petals."

"Any other friends that we don't know about?" Yang said.

"There is Jonathan, but he is currently helping Brian out at Atlas." Kyle said.

"Do we get to meet him?" Yang asked.

"Maybe, but I am warning you now. He is quite the character." Kyle said.

They finally returned to Beacon and walked back to their dorm room. Kyle unlocked the door with his Scroll and walked in with Yang. They both checked on Ruby, who was sound asleep. Kyle took her cloak and covered her with it. Yang hugged him from behind and took him to his bed.

"Shouldn't we get changed first?" Kyle asked.

"Let's do that in the morning, I'm tired." Yang said.

She laid down on the bed and jerked Kyle into the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around Kyle and smiled. Kyle couldn't help but smile back.

'I wasn't lying. I do feel like a different person with Yang around me. I don't want this to end, ever.' Kyle thought and held Yang tighter.

'I love you, Yang Xiao Long.'

* * *

**If you guess that Kyle would wear the Armor of Altair, then you are right. As always follow, favorite, and review if you like. And don't forget to vote on my profile page. I will stop it when the last chapter for arc one is finished. (Maybe four or five more chapters) Also PM if you want to chat or have any ideas, I'd love to hear from you guys. And sorry if this chapter is short.**

**I don't have another trivia question now, but tell me in reviews or PM what part of the story is your favorite so far.**


	22. Jaune and Pyrrha's Turn

**The AC crossover is still in first place. There is still more time to get your votes in.**

**Special thanks to "Ghost Fire 6" for helping me with this chapter. Thanks again, buddy!**

* * *

"Breathe." Blake said.

Kyle took a deep breath.

"Again." Blake said.

Kyle breathed deeply again.

"Good, very good." Blake said.

"I wish I could have found out about meditating sooner. I really feel it helping me." Kyle said.

"This is only the beginning. I want to talk to you about your attitude." Blake said.

"My attitude?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, you kill your enemies without remorse. Try and to make them calm as they die." Blake said.

"Would they offer us such kindness?" Kyle asked.

"It is up to you to be the better man." Blake said.

"They would shun our kind graces." Kyle said.

"As is their right, if it is their final wishes." Blake said.

Kyle sat there with his legs crossed as he thought about what Blake said. It conflicted with what he once thought, but with what Blake said it made sense if he wished to be a better person.

"That will be all for the day. You did good." Blake said.

"Thanks, Blake." Kyle said.

They got up and left the rooftop where they held the meditation session. They went down the stairs and through the dorm building. They left the building and went to the school cafeteria for lunch. Outside the lunch room was Pyrrha leaning against the wall. She saw the two friends coming and approached them.

"Hello, Blake, Kyle." Pyrrha said.

"Hey." Kyle said.

"Kyle, could I talk to you in private?" Pyrrha asked.

"Um.. Sure Pyrrha. I'll see you later, Blake." Kyle said.

"Okay, I'm sure Yang will save your seat." Blake said and walked in the lunch room.

"What do you need, Pyrrha?" Kyle asked.

"Um… I have a problem that I need your help with." Pyrrha said.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"I…I…I want to go on a date with Jaune." Pyrrha blushed.

Kyle stood there, "I don't see the problem."

"I can't just ask him out of the blue. Can't I?" Pyrrha asked.

"Technically you can." Kyle said.

"How did you and Yang agree to go on a date?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yang just told me that we were going and that was it." Kyle said.

"That's it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Look, just ask him after class. I'm pretty sure he won't say 'No'." Kyle said.

"Okay, but if we go could you kind of watch over us?" Pyrrha asked.

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Just watch us to make sure it's okay." Pyrrha asked.

Kyle sighed, "Alright."

"Thanks." Pyrrha said.

* * *

Pyrrha decided to talk with Jaune after Professor Oobleck's class. She waited outside the door for him to come out. Jaune left and Pyrrha gently grabbed him by the wrist.

"Jaune, could I talk to you for a second?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure, Pyrrha." Jaune said.

Pyrrha looked down at her feet, "Well, I have been thinking about going to that carnival that is by the ocean. Would you like to come with me?"

"Y-you mean… on a d-d-date?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha blushed, "If you want to see it like that."

"Umm…. Okay, I-I'll go with you." Jaune said.

Pyrrha smiled, "Thank you, Jaune."

The two walked off to their next class, unaware that Team CRDL was listening in on them. Cardin grinned.

"Well, it seems Miss Celebrity and the wimp are going on a date. It's only natural that losers go together." Cardin said.

"So we are going to go after them, right?" Russel asked.

"And have you guys mess things up? I'll go by myself." Cardin said and walked off.

Russel kicked the ground, "Man, he always gets to have fun!"

"He's been doing the solo act a lot lately." Sky Lark said.

"I wonder why he won't let us join him?" Dove asked.

"Because, I will kill you." A voice from behind said.

They turned around and saw Kyle standing there with a grin. He held his left arm up and shot out his hidden blade. The rest of Team CRDL ran off, not wanting to get into a fight with the boy. Kyle looked in the direction they ran off and shook his head.

"It seems I only have to deal with one _stronzo_. At least he wouldn't be difficult." (Asshole) Kyle said to himself.

* * *

Jaune waited for Pyrrha to finish changing into her disguise. Since she was well known by the people, she sometimes has to disguise herself to keep from being bothered by press, fans, and challengers. Pyrrha stepped out of the bathroom dressed in an orange polo shirt, she had it unbuttoned to show a small bit of her cleavage. She also wore a jean miniskirt with flower designed flip-flops on her feet. She took her headdress off to let her hair down.

"Are you ready?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh…. Sure." Jaune blushed seeing how beautiful Pyrrha looked with her hair down.

They walked to the dust plane at Beacon to head down into Vale. On their way, Pyrrha talked about the carnival that they were going to. She thought it was clichéd going to a place like that on a first date, but Jaune said he didn't mind. The dust plane stopped at the port in Vale and the two stepped off headed for the carnival on the docks. On top of the dust plane, Kyle watched as they walked towards their destination.

"They are on the move now. Let's make sure nothing screws this up." Kyle said and jumped off the plane onto a street lamp, then finally on the ground.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha made it to the carnival. There were a lot of people, but not totally crowded.

"Okay, what do you want to do first?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha held on to her stomach, "You think we could get something to eat first? I didn't eat at lunch."

"Alright, the food court should be nearby." Jaune said.

They went to the nearest food court and they each got a hot dog. They sat down at one of the nearby tables and talked to each other while they ate. Cardin had found them at the food court and decided it would be the perfect time to ruin their date. He went to one of the stands and grabbed two bottles of ketchup and mustard. Before he could turn around someone bumped into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Cardin yelled. He turned to look at the person and found the last guy that he wanted to see.

"Hello, Cardin." Kyle smiled.

"Oh, shit!" Cardin fell down, "Not you again!"

"What's wrong, Cardin? I just want to talk." Kyle continued smiling like he was talking to a friend.

"Screw your talking!" Cardin got up and ran away, "Run! He's a monster! A freaking demon!"

Kyle smiled and made himself scarce so Jaune and Pyrrha wouldn't notice him.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe someone had too much to drink."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were now in a shooting gallery. Surprisingly enough, Jaune had decent aim. Pyrrha smiled seeing how well rounded Jaune can really be. As they played the shooting game, someone else was watching them. One of the Purists watched the young couple and looked at a picture he held in his hand. It was a picture of Pyrrha.

'There she is. The boss is going to thank me big time for this.' He thought.

He started walking in their direction, until someone grabbed him from in between booths and held him against the piers railing.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked him.

The guy looked at him, "Oh man! Not you!"

"Answer me!" Kyle said.

"We're on to you and your friends. For every little piece of trouble you and your buddies give us, we will return that tenfold!" the guy said.

"How many of you are there?" Kyle asked.

"About three, but not even you could find them." He said.

"Very well, answer one more question." Kyle looked straight into his eyes, "Can you swim?"

"Yeah… Why?" the guy asked.

"Then I hope you are faster than a shark." Kyle said.

Kyle tossed the Purist over the railing and into the water. He went under the water and came back up. Kyle stood at the pier and remembered something Blake told him.

"_You kill your enemies without remorse"_

"At least there are no sharks in these waters." Kyle said.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were on their way to the Ferris Wheel. Behind them was another Purists member following them with a knife concealed in his coat. Kyle followed close behind with an idea hatched in his mind.

'I don't know if this alcohol filled dart will affect him, but if all else fails then I go back to the basics.' Kyle thought.

Kyle got up close to the Purist and shoved the dart into his neck and put his arm around his shoulder to hide his actions.

"Hey, where have you been buddy?" Kyle casually talked to him.

Kyle smelled his breath and knew that the dart worked and worked quickly.

"Man, you are wasted. Let's go sit down somewhere." Kyle said and dragged the guy to a secluded place to hide him.

Jaune and Pyrrha were enjoying their time on the Ferris Wheel as it slowly spun around in a relaxing motion. Pyrrha took this chance and rested her head on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune blushed and gently held her close. Pyrrha looked towards the ground and saw that Kyle was watching them on top one of the booths. He gave a quick wave and jumped down behind the booth he was standing on. Pyrrha looked at Jaune and it seemed he didn't notice.

* * *

Jaune notice a strength testing game and decided to will a prize for Pyrrha.

"Hey, let's do that real quick. I want to win you something." Jaune then flexed his muscles, "And show you how strong I am."

* * *

Kyle watched from a distance and shook his head, 'Damn man, you're lucky this is Pyrrha that you are talking to.'

He saw something shine in the night sky and decided to investigate.

* * *

"You don't have to do that, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled.

"But, I really want to try to get you something. Please?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha chuckled, "Okay."

Jaune and Pyrrha walked up to the small tower with a bell and Jaune took the hammer. He breathed in and out to ready himself.

* * *

Off in the distance there was another Purist with a sniper rifle. He looked through the scope and had it trained on Jaune's head.

"Go ahead and show off to your girl. It will be the last thing you will do before she shrieks in terror with your brains all over the place." He said with a dark voice.

Through the scope, Jaune lifted the hammer and the sniper place his finger on the trigger. Jaune slammed the hammer down on the pressure pad and the sniper pulled the trigger, but someone pushed the gun up making the bullet hit the bell making everyone think that Jaune hit it. Kyle took the gun away from the sniper and slammed the gun into the snipers head. Kyle then threw the gun far away and landed in the water. The sniper tried to get back up, but Kyle walked up to him and stomped on his head, knocking him out.

* * *

"Yeah! I did it!" Jaune yelled.

Pyrrha smiled and clapped, "Way to go, Jaune."

The man next to the bell gave Jaune a yellow teddy bear with blue eyes. Jaune then turned around and gave it to Pyrrha.

"Here, he's all yours." Jaune said.

"Thank you, Jaune." Pyrrha hugged the bear, "He reminds me of you."

Jaune blushed, "Uh… we got time for one more thing. What do you have in mind?"

Pyrrha took his hand, "This way."

Pyrrha led Jaune to another cliché ride, the Tunnel of Love ride. Jaune blushed again and he got in the small boat with Pyrrha. The boat started to carry them into the tunnel and everything was dark for a second, then a mix between red and pink lights came on and showed different colored light up hearts around the walls. Some romantic music was playing as they continued floating through the tunnel. Pyrrha took Jaune's hand and gently squeezed it. Jaune looked at her and saw that she had her lips pressed together with her eyes closed. Jaune closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Pyrrha. The continued kissing throughout the ride and some more when they came out. Kyle sat on top of the tunnel watching them. He smiled at them knowing that they would be happy with each other.

* * *

The two now were back at Beacon and were headed back to their dorm, holding hands with each other. They reached their hallway and saw Yang and Ruby sitting outside their door.

"Hey, Jaune. Where have you been?" Ruby asked.

"I've been with Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"We just had our first date." Pyrrha said.

"That's great! You two seem like a perfect match." Yang said.

"Thanks, Yang. See you in class." Pyrrha said and went in the dorm room with Jaune.

"Isn't that great? Everyone is finding love. First it was me and Kyle, and now it's Jaune and Pyrrha." Yang said.

"Everyone except me." Ruby huffed.

"You're too young." Yang ruffled Ruby's hair.

"I'm fifteen!" Ruby said.

"So?" Yang asked.

"You were ten when you started finding boys!" Ruby said.

"You saw how cute Kyle was back then. How could I not say no?" Yang said.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Ruby asked.

At that moment, Kyle was walking down the hall towards the two girls. They stood up as he got closer.

"And where have you been?" Yang asked.

"Side mission." Kyle said.

Yang cocked her hip to the side and put her hands on her hips.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Don't tell anyone, but I was overseeing Jaune and Pyrrha on their date."

"Really? What did they do?" Ruby asked.

"They went to that carnival that is on the pier." Kyle said.

"A carnival? How cliché can you get?" Yang asked.

"Cliché my ass. It was good thing that I was there." Kyle said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"If I wasn't there, then Cardin would have screwed it up for the two of them." Kyle said.

"So what? Pyrrha would have kicked his ass." Yang said.

"And did I mention that the Purists were there as well? If not for me, then they would be captured or dead." Kyle said.

"The Purists? What were they doing there?" Yang asked.

Kyle sighed, "They know of everyone's connections to me. They are trying to make a play to get to stop."

Yang and Ruby both looked worried.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

"We have a few days until their meeting. We will lay low here at Beacon until it's time to strike." Kyle said.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Yang asked.

"I have too much riding on this to fail. I can't let them stop me now." Kyle went up and hugged both Rub and Yang.

"I will not fail you two."

* * *

**Sorry if all the lines annoyed you, I had too many scene changes on my mind I guess. I have a few more chapters to go before I end the first arc. On the last one I will stop the poll and start the story that won in the poll. If the AC crossover gets picked, then start thinking of some OCs to submit if you want. I should have a OC sheet after the first or second chapter. And of course the usual; review, follow, and favorite if you like. And PM me with ideas, ask for help, or just to chat. See you in the next chapter.**

**Trivia: Wow, Cardin was scared s***less wasn't he? What scene was that inspired off of?**


	23. Time to Strike

**Trivia Answer: Someone said that there were actually two references in the last chapter. The first one where Kyle and Blake were talking was a reference to Altair and Al Mualim talking in "AC: ****Revelations". The second was where Cardin ran away from Kyle is a reference to Duccio running away from Ezio in the same game.**

* * *

There was a small break from classes and Kyle decided to return to the dorm room. When he got there, he heard the sound of someone crying from the other side. He opened the door and walked in to see Yang sitting on Kyle's bed with her hands covering her eyes. Kyle sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

Yang looked at him, "Oh, I didn't hear you come in. It's just a dream that I have been dealing with lately."

"What dream?" Ruby asked as she walked in.

"Nothing. Like I said, it's just a dream." Yang said.

"I doesn't sound like nothing if you were crying like that." Kyle said, "Tell me about it."

Yang looked down, "Well, it was about that mission of yours. We were all fine and we finished it, but…. But…." Yang hugged Kyle and started crying again, "You died!"

Kyle rubbed her back as she sobbed in his chest. Ruby sat down next to Yang and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, we are going to be fine." Ruby said.

Yang continued sobbing.

"Yang, look at me." Kyle said.

Yang held him tighter and cried.

"Look at me." Kyle repeated.

Yang looked up from his chest with tears in her eyes.

Kyle took off his hood, "I'm not going to die, alright? I got you watching me and I have Ruby watching me."

"We will watch each other so that doesn't happen." Ruby said.

Yang rested her head on Kyle's shoulder, "I don't want you to die."

Kyle and Ruby stayed with her for love and support. Kyle knew that there is always a chance that he might die in this assassination, but for the sake of his friends he cannot.

* * *

That evening, RWBY and JNPR stood on top of the building with Kyle as they mentally prepared themselves for what they were about to do.

"Kyle, I have a question." Ruby said.

Kyle looked at her.

"Well…. We have been trained to fight and kill Grimm, but people…." Ruby trailed.

"I'm not asking any of you to kill anyone." Kyle said.

Ruby sighed in relief.

"Knock them out, tie them up, trap them in a stack of tires if you can, but the only person that has to die is their leader, Dustin Chase." Kyle said.

"He's the one who killed your family, right?" Pyrrha asked.

"It is a crime that he has yet to pay for. And I will see to it that he will pay." Kyle said.

"Just remember what we talked about, okay?" Blake said.

Kyle nodded, "I will. Thank you, Blake."

Everyone looked at Yang, who looked like she was spacing out.

"Are you okay, Yang?" Kyle asked.

She looked at him and then wrapped her arms around him. Kyle gently held her knowing that her mind is troubled.

"So, you are finally ready?" someone asked from behind.

Everyone turned and saw Professor Ozpin standing in the middle of the rooftop.

Kyle nodded, "Thanks to my friends I have found an opportunity and I'm going to take it."

"Do you know what you are getting into?" Ozpin asked the two teams.

"Yes sir." Ruby said.

"We do as well." Jaune said.

"Hmm…" Ozpin thought, "Kyle, do you know of the consequences if you fail?"

"All too well." Kyle said.

"And if anyone gets hurt or killed in the process, their families will place the blame on you." Ozpin said.

"Professor?" Ruby looked at him.

"The public will see you as a selfish man who puts his friends in danger." Ozpin continued.

"Professor, please stop!" Ruby said.

"If you use your friends as tools, then you are no better than the man you are after." Ozpin said.

Ruby growled as she got angry. Kyle put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He let go of Yang and walked up to Ozpin; Kyle looked at him dead in the eye.

"I expect an apology upon our return." Kyle said and left the rooftop.

The two teams followed him to start their joined mission. Ozpin looked down and sighed.

"Good luck, students. You will need it." Ozpin said.

* * *

On the outskirts of Vale was the private airfield where the Purists held their meeting for the night. Two men stood outside the gates watching for any intruders. Seeing as no one would come to the airfield at night, the two guards were bored.

"Hey." One guard said.

"Yeah?" the second guard said.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Guard one asked.

"…. Shut up, man." Guard two said.

In a split second, the two guards were knocked out with rose petals floating around them. Ruby stood in front of the two unconscious guards.

"Wohoo! I did it!" Ruby said.

"Good job, little sis!" Yang said and went to open the gate.

Yang opened the gate and let everyone else inside the airfield. Kyle stood in front of them and gave them instructions.

"Scout around the field for sentries. Once the area is clear, we move to hangar 15." Kyle said.

Everyone nodded and split up.

* * *

Two sentries were patrolling the north end of the airfield. One of them was tackled by something and the other looked to see what happened. Ren had pounced on one guy and striked a pressure point on his neck, knocking the guy out. The second was about to raise his gun, but was tripped up by Blake using Gambol Shroud's ribbon to pull his legs out from underneath him. Ren went up to the second sentry and struck the pressure point in his neck. The two hunters looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

Two more sentries were at the east end of the airfield. They patrolled their route when they saw Yang waving at them.

"Yoo-hoo! Excuse me?" Yang called to them.

They looked at each other before looking back at Yang.

"My car broke down some ways from here. Could you follow me and help me out?" Yang said and walked away.

"How did she get in here?" Sentry one asked.

"Don't know, don't care, let's get after her." Sentry two said.

They ran towards Yang's direction and were pummeled by the time they turned the corner. Nora and Yang stood on top of the unconscious men.

"Yay! Sneak attack!" Nora yelled.

"Good job, girl." Yang said.

The two girls high-fived each other.

* * *

The south end had a guard in a tower. He was most likely armed. Jaune and Pyrrha watched at the guard as he walked in the tower.

"What do we do?" Jaune asked.

"I could try this." Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha threw her shield and used her polarity semblance to guide it to the guard and whack him in the head. She guided the shield back to her and put it back on her arm.

"Well, that was easy." Jaune said.

* * *

The west end, near the entrance, were three guards patrolling the area. The guards stopped jerked around as if they were stuck. They looked down and saw that glyphs were blow their feet. Ruby used her semblance to charge towards the guards and attacked them with the blunt side of Crescent Rose. All three guards fell down to the ground and were silent.

"Thanks, Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss stood up from behind some boxes, "Not a problem."

* * *

The teams met outside the hangar and hid themselves in the shadows. They saw a group of Purists members in the middle of the empty hangar as one of them was talking on a small stage.

"That must be their leader." Ruby whispered.

"Where's Kyle? Shouldn't he be here? Weiss whispered.

They looked at the back windows behind the leader and saw Kyle's shadow outside. He gave his friends a thumbs up as a signal to strike. Weiss made two glyphs and launched both Nora and Yang into the air. The two came down and crashed right in the middle of the group of Purists, knocking everyone out.

"What the hell is this!?" The Purists leader, Dustin Chase, yelled.

Yang stood up, "The people who are going to kick your ass!"

The rest of the team stepped out of the shadows and revealed themselves.

"You're nothing but a bunch of kids." Chase said, "You couldn't have possibly done all of this by yourselves. Who set you up?"

The windows behind him shattered as Kyle jumped through with his hidden blade extended. Kyle was falling towards Chase for the assassination, but Chase grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor with RWBY and JNPR.

"Should have known that you wouldn't be far behind!" Chase said.

Kyle stood up.

"I don't understand this. Why are you, a fellow human at that, too busy fighting me instead of the Faunus? They are just as a big of a threat as the Grimm." Chase said.

"The world is for all living beings, human and Faunus." Kyle said.

"All living beings? Wouldn't that include the Grimm as well?" Chase asked.

"Your word games will not work on me." Kyle said.

"I don't need to do anything. I have Boris for that." Chase said.

"Who's Boris?" Ruby asked.

A hulking figure crashed through the hangar. Everyone had to dodge to avoid getting hit by it. The figure looked like a human, except for the giant muscles and his veins were different colors. He stood up and looked at the teams.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Jaune asked.

"Boris here has been a big help in our recent experiments with dust. He has been invaluable in our fight with the White Fang and now we put him to the ultimate test. Fighting Hunters and most importantly of all…" Chase pointed to Kyle, "You!"

Kyle drew his weapons with the rest of his friends.

"Now that you ruined my meeting, I must go and plan something else. Ciao!" Chase waved and walked to the back door.

"Stop!" Kyle yelled.

He tried to run after Chase, but was stopped by the large muscle mass before him.

"I'm after him!" Blake said and jumped over Boris. She ran out the back after Chase.

The hulking mass looked at Blake's direction and thought about going after her, but was distracted when a grenade was shot in the side of his face. He looked back at the group and Nora had Magnhild in its grenade launcher form.

"Aww! I didn't work!" Nora whined.

Boris roared and turned to face them.

"At least we got his attention." Kyle said.

"What are we supposed to do against that abomination!?" Weiss asked.

Boris roared again.

"Get him outside! We will have more room to fight!" Kyle said.

They ran out into the airfield with the large muscle experiment following behind them.

"Okay, what now?" Yang asked.

"Find a weakness." Kyle said.

Kyle charged forward and started slashing with his swords. He hit the monster, but it felt like he was running his blades against rocks. The creature grabbed one of Kyle's blades and snapped it in two. Kyle took his other sword to strike again, but the creature swung his arm and broke the other sword.

"Damn!" Kyle cursed.

The creature threw its fist down, forcing Kyle to jump back. Nora jumped in and started attacking with her hammer. It seemed that Nora was doing more damage, but it only seemed to annoy the creature. Yang went in to help Nora and started blasting the creature in the stomach. The creature definitely seemed distracted dealing with two opponents at once.

"That thing is as hard as a rock! Do any of you have any ideas?" Kyle asked.

"That thing is still human, isn't it?" Jaune asked.

"I suppose." Kyle said.

"Try to get behind it and sever its spine." Jaune said, "Weiss, you get a glyph ready for Kyle."

"Got it." Weiss said.

"Ruby, Pyrrha, and Ren give me suppressing fire. I'm going to help Yang and Nora." Jaune said.

Weiss made the glyph and locked Kyle in place. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Ren got their guns ready while Jaune charged in to help Nora and Yang. With three opponents, the creature started to get frustrated. When the others were in danger of getting hit by the creature, it was shot in the head by Ruby, Pyrrha, and Ren. With all the attacks the creature kept spinning around until it got really dizzy. It stopped itself and stood in place with his back towards everyone.

"Now!" Jaune yelled.

Weiss used her glyph to launch Kyle towards the creature. He shot his hidden blade out and shoved it into the back of the creatures head, severing its spinal cord. The creature fell down to the ground and Kyle walked off.

"We did it!" Ruby cheered.

"Great planning, Jaune." Kyle said.

Blake had returned to the others with a look of defeat on her face.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Kyle asked.

Blake shook her head, "I lost him. I'm very sorry, Kyle."

Kyle put his hand on her shoulder, "I only care that you are unharmed."

Blake smiled at him.

"And thank you everyone, for joining me. Chase may have gotten away now, but I will find him soon." Kyle said.

Kyle looked at his friends who smiled back at him. He looked at Yang, the young woman he had fell in love with. She still had that big smile that helped him become a normal man again instead of a shell. Kyle saw that there was a small red light on Yang and his eyes widened, knowing what it may be.

"Yang, look out!" Kyle yelled and pushed Yang down.

A gunshot was heard and Kyle fell down to the ground. Everyone was shocked and went towards him. Yang was horrified to see that her nightmares were coming true.

"No…. No…. NO!" Yang crawled to Kyle and held him close to her.

* * *

**Alright, time to tell me what you think so far. The AC crossover is still in first on the poll. In about two or three more chapters I will end the poll and start on the selected story. Again, start thinking of some Assassin or Templar characters that you would like to submit to the story. Review, follow, and favorite if you like and PM for a chat or if you have ideas you would like to submit.**


	24. Between Life and Death

**Got more votes on the poll, but the AC crossover is still in first.**

**Get your votes in, because the next chapter will be the last one in the arc.**

* * *

Yang ran through the halls of the hospital with the doctors and nurses who had Kyle on a gurney. Yang never left his side during the trip from the airfield to the hospital, she continued holding on to his hand and talking to him. She prayed that he could hear her words.

"You can do this, Kyle. You're stronger than this, I know it!" Yang said.

Kyle didn't respond.

"Kyle, you can't do this to me. You just can't die!" Yang said, "Please. Don't leave me, baby." She said as she held his hand to her cheek.

His hand slipped from her grasp as a nurse stopped Yang from going further.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay here." The nurse said.

"I have to go with him! He needs me by his side!" Yang yelled.

"Don't worry; he is in hands of the best surgeons here in Vale." The nurse reassured Yang.

"You can't stop me!" Yang yelled.

Yang tried to move forward, but she felt someone grab a hold on her arm. It was Blake.

"Yang, stop! This is out of our hands for now." Blake said.

"You can't stop me either, Blake!" Yang said.

"Not completely, but I can keep you back long enough for the doctors to do their job." Blake started to drag Yang back.

"Let me go, Blake!" Yang struggled to break free, "Let me go!"

Ruby and Weiss were in the waiting room. They told JNPR to go back to Beacon and report what happened to Ozpin. The two partners didn't wait long before they heard Yang screaming from across the hall. Blake was still having a hard time keeping her back.

"Yang, cut it out! Your screaming is not going to help Kyle." Blake said.

"Leave me alone!" Yang punched Blake making her let go.

Weiss and Ruby jumped up and ran to stop Yang. Weiss quickly grabbed Yang's arm.

"Yang, if you run in there now you will do more harm than good." Weiss said.

Yang pushed Weiss down, "Get off me, bitch!"

Yang was about to run, but Ruby stood in front of her with her arms stretched out.

"Get out of the way, Ruby." Yang said.

"No." Ruby said.

"What did you just say to me!?" Yang asked.

"I said 'No'!" Ruby repeated.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Yang yelled.

"Listen to yourself, Yang! How could you even think about hurting me!?" Ruby said.

Yang froze up after hearing Ruby's words.

"What if I was in that surgical room and Kyle was standing here in front of you, would you hurt him? Don't you think that he would be doing the same thing that we are doing?" Ruby asked.

Yang dropped to her knees and began crying. The rest of Team RWBY knelt down to comfort her. Ruby was the one hugging her.

"It's my fault, Ruby." Yang said.

"It's nobody's fault." Ruby said.

"Yes it is. Kyle took that bullet for me. It's all my fault." Yang sobbed, "My fault…. My fault!... MY FAULT!"

Ruby held her sister tighter to calm her down, but Yang continued crying.

* * *

Kyle woke up and surveyed his environment. He saw nothing but white all around him. He stood up.

"Odd. I remember protecting Yang from that sniper bullet and got hit in the chest, now I am here and I'm alone." Kyle said.

Kyle continued to look around and nothing changed.

"Doesn't matter what this place is, I have to get out and find Yang." Kyle said and started walking.

* * *

It had been hours since RWBY went in the hospital with Kyle. Yang had cried herself to sleep and her head rested on Ruby's lap. Weiss tried to read up on her school work, but she kept finding herself distracted by thinking about her wounded teammate. She gave up and waited for the news with everyone else. Blake leaned against the wall, waiting for a doctor or a nurse to come and tell them about Kyle's condition. A few minutes had passed and a doctor walked up to the team.

"Are you the ones who came with the young man who was shot in the chest?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Blake said, "How is he doing?"

"I'm letting you all know that we worked very hard. The bullet barely missed his heart. He will be fine." The doctor said.

Blake sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"But…" the doctor added.

"But?" Blake asked.

"He has fallen into a coma. We don't know the cause." The doctor said.

Blake got worried and looked at Yang, who was still asleep.

"Is it temporary?" Blake asked.

"We believe it is, but we don't know how long it will last. It could be a few days, weeks, or maybe months." The doctor said.

Blake sighed, "Thank you for telling us."

"Can we see him?" Ruby asked.

"I don't see a problem with that, but be careful not to disturb any of the medical equipment in his room." The doctor said.

"What room is he in?" Blake asked.

"We moved him into room 333." The doctor said.

"He did say at one time that '3' was his lucky number." Weiss said.

"Then perhaps he will have a fast recovery if that is true." The doctor said and left.

"Should we tell Yang?" Ruby asked.

"She would beat it out of us if we don't." Blake said.

Ruby nodded and gently shook Yang's shoulder. Yang slowly woke up and sat up in her own seat. She didn't say a word.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked.

Yang said nothing.

Blake walked up to Yang and knelt down to eye level, "Yang, look at me."

Yang looked at Blake.

"They brought Kyle out of surgery a while ago, he's fine." Blake said.

Yang's eyes lit up and she smiled a bit.

"But they said he had fallen into a coma." Blake said.

Yang's smile faded, "Where is he?"

"Come with me." Blake said.

Yang followed her to the hospital room where Kyle was. She stepped inside and saw him lying down in the bed dressed in a hospital gown and covered with a sheet. Yang brought a chair close to the bed and sat down. She then took his hand and began rubbing it with her thumb.

"I am so sorry. I never wanted to see you get hurt, but…." Yang started to cry again, "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because he cares for you." Blake said, "He wouldn't stand around and let you get hit by that bullet."

Ruby and Weiss came in and joined Blake and Yang. Ruby started talking to Kyle, hoping that he could hear her talking and wake up. Weiss was about to say something about it, but she decided against it to avoid getting Yang angry. They had spent a few minutes in the room, until they were asked to leave by a nurse.

"I'm staying with him." Yang said.

"Yang, you know the hospital won't let you do that." Blake said.

"I don't care. They are not going to get me out of this room." Yang said.

"Yang…" Blake tried to continue.

"Back off!" Yang yelled as her aura exploded.

Yang's eyes turned red and her hair turned into golden flames. The look in her eyes almost begged someone to try and take her away.

"Just leave her alone. Let them deal with her." Weiss said.

Blake sighed, "Fine, but we will be back tomorrow."

Yang calmed down.

Ruby went up to Kyle and hugged him, "Don't worry, Yang is going to be here watching over you. I'll come back and see you tomorrow." Ruby held him tighter and a tear rolled down her cheek, "You are the best brother that I could ever ask for!"

Ruby let go of him and went to hug her sister. Yang held Ruby close as the two of them cried.

* * *

Kyle continued walking in the white void. He felt another presence with him, but he saw no one.

"Whoever you are, I don't know why I am here or what you want with me, but I will get back home!" Kyle yelled out.

Kyle started running in the direction he was walking. It felt like he had run for miles and still nothing had changed. Kyle grew frustrated as he was getting nowhere. He yelled out in frustration.

"Who are you!? What purpose do you have for keeping me here!?" Kyle yelled.

No response.

"Where are you!?" Kyle yelled.

"Holy shit, could you keep it down? I'm right here." Someone said.

Kyle turned and saw a young woman around his age. She had red eyes and silver hair. Her hair was short, but her sideburns were so long they reached her breast. She wore a brown sleeveless turtleneck sweater, black pants, and brown boots similar to Yang's. The biggest thing that popped out from this girl was the large wings on her back. The wings had all white feathers, except on the inside of the wings the feathers were red.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked with anger in his voice.

"That's a polite greeting." The girl sarcastically said.

"You will…" Kyle tried to shoot out his hidden blade, but it was missing along with his other weapons, "What!? Where are my weapons!?"

"You don't need them here, kid. In fact, you can't even carry them here to this place. So you are S.O.L." the girl said

Kyle glared at her.

"It means 'Shit outa luck'." The girl said.

"I know what it means." Kyle growled.

The girl put her hands on her hips, "You better change that fucking attitude of yours! There is only one person who can act like that and that's me!"

"I don't have time for you! I've got to return to Yang!" Kyle said.

"Yang…. Yang…. Does she have blonde hair, long legs, big tits?" the girl asked.

Kyle looked at her, "How do you know?"

The girl waved her hand, "She's right here."

A hole opened in the ground which revealed Yang and Ruby in the hospital room, hugging each other while crying.

"Yang, Ruby, what happened? What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"They can't hear you, kid." The girl said.

Kyle stood there as he watched his friends cry. He felt helpless as he couldn't get to them and hug them to help them stop crying.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Kyle asked.

The girl stretched her wings, "My name is Sabina Lombardi." She put her hands on her hips and grinned, "But you may call me… Grandma."

* * *

**Another chapter done. As I said earlier, the next chapter will end the first arc and I will stop the poll and work on the chosen story. It does not mean that I am done with this story, it means I'm taking a small break from it. Thanks to the people who review and PM me, nice to know you like this story and look forward to seeing more. See you in the next chapter.**

**Trivia: I finally introduced Sabina, Kyle's grandmother. I based her hairstyle and attitude from another video game/anime character. Who is it?**

**(This might be hard unless you played the game or seen the anime.)**

**Edit: I forgot to put this in. Have any of you seen the fan-made RWBY game called "RWBY: Grimm Eclipse"? You can search the gameplay video on youtube and the video has a link to download the game.**


	25. Requiescat in Pace

**Trivia answer: I based Sabina off of the character Blanc/White Heart from the game series "Hyperdimension Neptunia"**

**I know I said that this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I'm going to add one small one after this and then end the arc. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Grandma!?" Kyle said surprised.

"Yep!" Sabina said.

"I thought you were dead!?" Kyle said.

"No shit, Sherlock. What do you think all this white stuff is?" Sabina said.

Kyle looked around him and still saw the huge white landscape around him. He looked down at the hole in the ground and still saw Ruby and Yang crying while hugging each other.

"I'm….. dead?" Kyle asked.

"Nah, you're not dead. Not yet anyway." Sabina said.

"Not yet?" Kyle asked.

"Whether you live or die is up to you. That's the reason why I'm here." Sabina said.

Kyle looked at her, "I don't understand."

"I'm here to convince you to come to heaven with me and join the rest of the family." Sabina smiled, "Isn't that what you want, to be with us again?"

Kyle stayed silent for a while and looked at his grandmother; he finally spoke after a while.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Kyle said.

"Whoa!" Sabina stepped back, "Who the fuck put you on my settings!? I said only I act like that!"

"Are you able to watch me from heaven?" Kyle asked.

"Of course, that's how I knew to come find you." Sabina said.

"Have you watched me from before all this?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Sabina said.

"You do know that I'm dating Yang?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Sabina said.

"And her sister, Ruby, just said that I'm like a brother to her?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Sabina said.

"And after knowing all of that, you still come and ask me to leave them behind and go with you to the afterlife?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Sabina said.

Kyle dropped his arms to his sides and made a clapping sound, "Fucking unbelievable."

"So I should take that as a 'No'?" Sabina asked.

"I am not going to leave my friends like that! You see how miserable they look!" Kyle pointed to the hole, "Yang changed me! She made me feel like myself since my family was murdered. Don't you understand what I am saying?"

"I just hearing you rant." Sabina said.

"I love her!" Kyle yelled and dropped to his knees, "I love her…. And you are asking me to just leave her behind." Tears started rolling down his cheeks, "I have to get back to her and my friends."

"You are just making my job harder, kid." Sabina said.

Kyle continued crying.

* * *

It started to rain and thunder outside the hospital. Weiss looked out and sighed.

"Great, now what?" Weiss asked.

Blake looked back at the nurse who was standing in the doorway.

"I'll fetch you some extra pillows and blankets. I'm sure we don't mind staying while it's raining outside." The nurse said and left.

"Well, it looks like you get your wish Yang." Blake said.

"I said I was staying regardless of what you were going to do." Yang said.

"Yang?" Ruby tried to get her attention.

"Yes, Ruby?" Yang said.

"Could I be close to you and Kyle tonight?" Ruby asked.

Yang smiled, "Sure, I'm sure Kyle wouldn't mind."

"You know, it's odd." Weiss said.

"What is?" Ruby asked.

"The weather said that there wasn't supposed to be rain for today, and yet it is raining right now." Weiss said.

They all watched the raindrops hit the window.

"You know the people who predict the weather, they always get it wrong." Yang said.

The nurse returned with the pillows and blankets and gave them to Blake. Blake thanked her and closed the door. She then gave the blankets to the others and they made pallets on the floor to sleep on.

"This is kind of like our first night at Beacon." Ruby said.

"Yeah, it kind of is. Except for one thing." Yang said.

"What's that?" Blake asked.

Yang looked at Kyle, "I'm scared about tomorrow."

They woke up the next morning and saw that it had stopped raining outside. Ruby saw that she had a message on her scroll and saw that Ozpin had given her and her team some time off to watch Kyle. Ruby was relieved to hear this and told the other girls.

"That's good." Blake said.

"At least now we don't have to worry about Yang trying to attack us when we try to make her leave." Weiss said.

Yang ignored her and just sat in her chair, watching Kyle.

"I'm hungry. Do you think the cafeteria is open?" Ruby asked.

"We can go see. Yang, do you want to come with us?" Blake asked.

Yang said nothing.

"Yang, he is not going anywhere. I promise." Blake said.

Yang was still silent.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"It's weird really." Yang finally spoke, "I always thought that this relationship would be like the rest, but he really is different. He cares about me, Ruby, and our friends. No one else was like that before."

"Yang?" Ruby looked at her sister.

"He helped me changed my mind about guys. He's really one of a kind. I… I love him." Yang said.

She bent her body down and she kissed Kyle on the lips.

* * *

"Oh man! How screwed up is that shit!?" Sabina said.

Kyle just looked at the hole, watching everything.

"Your first kiss and you are not around to enjoy it!" Sabina said.

"Grandma…" Kyle said.

"Yeah?" Sabina said.

"You're a bitch." Kyle said.

Sabina flew up to him and got in his face, "The hell did you just say to me!? If it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't even exist! Did you even think of that, asshole!?"

Kyle just looked at her with no emotion.

Sabina sighed and stepped back, "Sorry, kid. You know what they say, 'The truth hurts'."

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" Kyle asked.

"Until you agree to come back with me." Sabina said.

"Then you should have packed a lunch." Kyle said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Sabina said sarcastically.

"There is one thing I must ask you. Why do you look like that?" Kyle asked.

"Look like what?" Sabina asked.

"You say you're my grandma and you look my age." Kyle said.

"I can look any age I want now. Do you really think I would show up all wrinkly and shit?" Sabina asked.

"You would fit the part." Kyle said.

"Shut up." Sabina said.

* * *

Team RWBY was back in the hospital room with Kyle. Blake was, as usual, reading a book that she had with her. Weiss still tried to get some of her school work done. Yang was content with sitting next to Kyle while playing with his hair. Ruby was watching the television that was mounted on the wall. She kept on flipping the channels like she was looking for something, but the truth was that she was distracting herself. Ruby was watching something about add-on equipment for weapons that can completely change it without leaving the original design. As she was watching this, a breaking news report showed up and replaced the channel.

"Aw!" Ruby complained.

"What is it now?" Weiss asked.

"Why do I have to watch the news? It's sooo boring!" Ruby said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the TV screen. There was a report on the Purists and on how bold they have gotten now. The news anchorman was told to play a video that the radical group had sent to the news studio. The video showed their leader, Dustin Chase, as he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello, world. I'm sure you know who we are." He started, "We are the only people who look out for humanity by standing up to the Faunus and the White Fang. Our job is long and hard, especially hard if you human sympathizers keep talking about 'Equal rights to all'. Well that's not what the White Fang wants, what they want is total control over all human life! We will get them, I guarantee this. We got that so called 'Ghost' and now it's just a matter of time until every Faunus meets the same fate."

Chase started laughing as he finished his long threating rant. Enraged, Yang walked up to the television and drove her fist into it, busting a hole in it. She took her hand out and her eyes were red.

"I'll kill that fucker if it's the last thing I do!" Yang yelled.

* * *

"Wow, she is really pissed." Sabina said, "You think you could have done something with that."

Kyle said nothing.

"Kyle?" Sabina looked at him.

Silence.

"Hey!" Sabina snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Don't pull that mime shit on me!"

"I'm worried about her now." Kyle said, "What if she tries to do something drastic?"

"She looks like she can take care of herself." Sabina said.

"I have to be there, I have to be with her to stop their suffering." Kyle said.

"It won't be that bad, just give them time and they will heal. Trust me; you can still keep watch over them." Sabina said.

"_Cazzo testardo_!" (Stubborn prick) Kyle yelled.

"Hey!" Sabina yelled, "I've been with the old man long enough to know what the fuck you're talking about!"

Kyle let out an annoyed groan.

Sabina sighed and folded her arms across her chest, "And number two, I'm not the old man."

* * *

Night time had come and Team RWBY had decided to stay again. As the rest slept, Yang was restless. She got up and went to Kyle.

"I'll find that bastard for you and take him out myself. I promise." Yang said and then leaned in to kiss him.

She quietly made her way out of the room and the hospital. She started walking around in Vale in search of any Purists member. She searched left and right until she saw a group of Purists in their red uniforms, one of them she recognized as their leader. She picked up her pace to catch up with them.

"Hey you!" Yang yelled.

They all turned around and saw Yang and her red eyes.

"Oh, you're that blonde bimbo that was with that one annoying guy." Chase said.

"You are going to pay for what you did to him!" Yang yelled.

"Oh dear, did I accidently hurt your lover?" Chase taunted.

Yang cracked her knuckles and walked forward.

"You guys handle this. I want to see how tough you really are." Chase said to his small group.

They all charged at Yang and she started slamming her fist into their face and sending them back. She used her shotgun blast and slammed them against the wall, knocking them out. Yang finished with them and only their leader was left.

"Wow, that was pretty pathetic." Chase said and pulled out a syringe, "I guess I'll deal with you myself." He injected the syringe into his neck.

His muscles got slightly bigger and his veins changed different colors.

"I don't care if you turn yourself into a power freak, I'm taking you out!" Yang yelled and ran towards him.

Yang threw her fist in every direction and struck her target, but nothing seemed to faze him. Yang continued punching him. Chase pushed her arms away and grabbed her neck. He lifted her up in the air and continued choking her. Yang kicked and struggled to break free; she even tried slamming her fist into his arm to break it, but nothing worked.

"If your boyfriend didn't stand a chance against me, what made you think that you would do any better?" Chase said.

"I'll… kill… you!" Yang choked.

Chase slammed her against the wall, "You don't get it! I'm invulnerable now and no man or freak can stop me!"

Chase slammed Yang against the wall three times. Her arms fell to her sides and Chase brought his face close to hers.

"Tell your boyfriend that I send my regards." Chase said.

He slammed Yang against the wall again and let go. Yang slumped down to the ground and remained motionless. Chase called out to his group and moved on. They stepped out on a street that still had some people walking in the late night. One person stood out in particular, he was bald and had very pale skin. His skin on the back of his head and neck looked like they were made of scales. The man stood from a distance from the Purists and smiled, revealing that he had fangs that resembles a snakes.

"Greetings, gentlemen." The man said.

Chase grinned, "Look at this, guys. The leader of the White Fang himself has come to grace us with his presence."

"Few humans are worth my time. You should feel honored." The leader said.

"Oh believe me, we are most honored." Chase said and pulled out a crowbar, "You don't mind if we get down to business, do you?"

The leader pulled out a spiked chain scythe, "I don't mind at all."

* * *

"Are they seriously thinking about fighting in public!?" Kyle yelled.

"Looks like it." Sabina said.

"Innocent people will get hurt!" Kyle said.

"They don't care, just as long as their goals are achieved." Sabina said.

"And Yang is hurt; I have to go there now!" Kyle yelled.

"No! I told you what I was going to do and dammit I'm going to do my job!" Sabina said.

"You can't keep me here!" Kyle yelled and tried to punch her.

Sabina stepped to the side and let Kyle fall down.

"You don't want to do this." Sabina said.

Kyle got up and tried to punch again, but Sabina grabbed both of his wrists and held him in place.

"What would you do in my position? What if you were here and someone you loved was seriously hurt and you can't do anything about it!?" Kyle yelled with tears coming out of his eyes.

Sabina looked at him with her red eyes and let go.

"I know what you're thinking and that is not going to happen either. You are not going to let Yang die just to make me happy." Kyle said.

Sabina looked at him for a while and sighed, "Fine, can't say I didn't try."

"You're letting me go?" Kyle asked.

"On two conditions. One, dry it up. I know I don't have a crybaby for a grandson."

Kyle smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"And two." Sabina walked up to Kyle and held him in a tight hug, "Hang on!"

Sabina used her wings to fly the both of them in the air. She held on tight to Kyle and she flew straight down. The hole in the ground showed the hospital room where Kyle's body was. Sabina flew through the hole and she, along with Kyle, went into the body. A light shined in the room and shot straight into the sky. The light formed into a giant white eagle with its wings stretched. It screeched and started to fly.

* * *

"So, how did you know where to find us?" Chase asked as he and his group fought the White Fang.

"We have allies everywhere, in stores, factories, and even among Hunters and Huntresses. We have our ways." The leader said.

"Well it won't be enough!" Chase said.

The Purists and White Fang continued fighting while the people around them grew more terrified. Everyone stopped as soon as they heard screeching coming from a distance. They saw a white light coming towards them and the light changed into an eagle. The eagle flew down towards the two opposing leaders and stepped on them with its talons. Everyone looked at the eagle for a second before it shined brightly again. The eagle shrank down to the size of a human, until it took the shape of a hooded boy with two hidden blades in the necks of the two leaders.

* * *

"No…No! Impossible, I killed you!" Chase said.

"You are a fool. You can't kill a ghost." Kyle said.

"You do realize that our deaths will mean nothing. Others will rise up in my place." The leader said.

"Only if they have your bravery or are truly insane." Kyle said, "But I hope it will be a person with a heart."

"Person? You see us as equals?" the leader said.

"Not because of your terrorist ways, but because I know we are all the same deep down. We all want to be accepted by others, human or Faunus." Kyle said.

"You traitor! Damn you, ghost! Damn you!" Chase yelled.

Kyle once again remembered the words that Blake told him

_It is up to you to be the better man_

_Make them feel good as they die_

"_Le tue visioni di tirannia non verranno a passare, ma i tuoi sogni di pace arriverà presto_. _Requiescat in pace._" (Your visions of tyranny will not come to pass, but your dreams of peace will soon come. Rest in peace) Kyle said.

* * *

Kyle took his hidden blades out of their neck and stood up. He looked around and saw both Purists and White Fang looking at him. The Purists staggered at what they just saw.

"Did he… he just…" One of the members said.

Another tapped him on the shoulder, "Forget it, let's just run!"

All of the Purists ran off leaving their leaders body behind. Kyle looked at the White Fang to see their reaction. One of them stepped forward to see what happened. This man had red hair with horns coming out of his head, he also wore a white mask.

"Adam, sir!" A White Fang grunt said.

Adam looked at the dead leader and then looked at Kyle.

"You will pay for this! I swear it!" Adam yelled out.

Kyle recognized the way Adam spoke. It reminded him of himself when he started his new life. Kyle looked at all of the White Fang members.

"Take your leader." Kyle pointed to him, "Give him a proper burial. He was using the wrong methods, but he was fighting for the right cause."

Kyle left and ran to where he remembered he saw Yang. He found her still sitting on the ground unconscious, he knelt down and gently held her close. Sabina appeared and walked up next to Kyle.

"Will she be okay?" Kyle asked.

"She's hurt pretty badly, kid. She would be lucky if she gets to the hospital." Sabina said.

Kyle hugged Yang and started to cry.

"Hey, cheer up." Sabina said.

"How can I 'cheer up'?" Kyle asked.

"Didn't you hear? Grandmas give the best gifts." Sabina said.

She waved her arm and a white light covered Yang's entire body.

"She will be fine now." Sabina said.

"This shouldn't have happened. It was my selfish need for revenge that got her hurt." Kyle looked down, "I should have died a long time ago."

Kyle felt something against his cheek and something pressed on his lips. He looked and saw that Yang was awake.

"Don't you ever say that again." Yang said.

"Yang…" Kyle looked at her.

"I never want to hear you say something like that again, do you hear me?" Yang said.

"Yang…"

Yang interrupted him by pulling him close and kissing him once more on the lips, only this time Kyle kissed her back. They kissed each other for a few seconds until…

"Hey! I'm still here you know!?" Sabina said.

They stopped and looked at her.

"You weren't lying, kid. You really do have something to live for." Sabina said.

"Who is this?" Yang asked.

"A stubborn old lady." Sabina said, "You take great care, Kyle. The next time something like this happens, it may be for good."

"I understand." Kyle said.

"Goodbye, and you be good to this young lady here." Sabina said and flew off.

"Who was that?" Yang asked.

"I'll tell you later, but for now…" Kyle started to kiss Yang again.

* * *

They both returned to the hospital. The doctors insisted on keeping Kyle a bit longer and see if he has fully healed. Yang kept on saying that she was injured as well and asked to be with Kyle. The doctors agreed to let her stay, but Yang started an argument when they tried to put her in another room. They now share the same room at the hospital and they are wearing matching hospital gowns.

"Are you happy now?" Kyle asked.

"Yes I am!" Yang said and went up to hug him.

They held each other tight and just enjoyed each other's company. Yang looked at Kyle's back and saw the gown's open backside.

"Nice butt." Yang said.

"Really? Same to you." Kyle gave Yang a small wedgie.

"OW!" Yang slapped his chest, "Perv!"

"Alright, that's enough patients!" someone said.

They looked in the doorway and saw Ruby dressed in a white mini dress and a nurse's cap with a red cross on it.

"AH!" Yang yelled and jumped into Kyle's arms, "It's Nurse Ruby!"

"That's cute, Ruby." Kyle said.

"Do you really think so?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it's adorable." Kyle said.

"Don't encourage her. You don't know what she's like as a nurse and you her patient." Yang said.

"What could be wrong?" Kyle asked.

Yang whispered in his ear, "She is obsessed with sticking you with needles."

"Ruby, you better not come near me with needles!" Kyle said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. You're not my patient." Ruby said.

"Oh crap." Yang shivered.

"Then who is my nurse?" Kyle asked.

"Nurse Weiss!" Ruby called out.

Weiss walked in wearing the same outfit as Ruby, "Why do I have to dress up like this?"

"Come on, Weiss. It will be fun." Ruby said.

"Why does Blake get to be the doctor? Why can't she be the nurse?" Weiss asked.

"Because she's too big for the nurse outfit. She's got long legs." Ruby said.

Blake walked in dressed in her normal outfit and a white lab coat, "Nurse, what are these patients doing out of bed?"

"Just found them like this. I will get them to bed now." Ruby went to Yang, "Alright you, in the bed now or you will get a needle in the bum!"

Yang jumped out of Kyle's arms and jumped into the bed that she pushed close to Kyle's bed. Weiss went up to Kyle.

"You too." Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, "And I don't use needles."

Kyle rolled his eyes and went to his bed. He climbed in and put his arms around Yang.

"Hey! Hands off!" Ruby said.

"Please, Nurse Ruby." Yang begged.

"This is a hospital, not a love hotel." Blake said.

"What dirty thoughts are you thinking about?" Kyle asked.

Blake blushed, "Shut up before I use the old fashioned anesthetic."

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked.

"A mallet!" Blake pulled out a wooden mallet from her coat and shook it, "Now you two get some rest, we expect you to be back at Beacon by the weekend."

"Sleep well guys!" Ruby said and left with Blake and Weiss.

Kyle held Yang tight, "Sleep well, Yang."

Yang turned on her side and faced Kyle. She hugged him, "Kyle?"

"Yes, Yang?" Kyle looked at her.

"I love you." Yang said.

Kyle kissed her on the lips, "I love you too."

* * *

**I know the last chapter was kind of short, I hope this one makes up for it. I'll still keep the poll up for a while longer so go ahead and get those last votes in. Now it is time to tell me what you think of this chapter. Should I have done more or did I do an okay job? I'm not sure when I will start up arc two, I want to see vol. 2 of RWBY and see Velvet in action. I do have plans for her in this story. And just to warn you guys, the next chapter will be a very short one.**

**See you later!**


	26. A Little Something More (Arc I end)

**The poll is closed now and the winner is "Mentor" the RWBY/Assassin's Creed crossover.**

**Sorry that this one is so short guys.**

* * *

Kyle and Yang left the hospital with the rest of their team. The doctors seen that they were back to full strength and decided to let them go. Kyle now had a small scar on his chest where he was shot, but the doctors said that it may be temporary. Team RWBY returned to Beacon where they belonged. When they arrived at the dorm room, they saw that someone was sitting on Kyle's bed. She had large white and red wings on her back.

"Who are you!?" Weiss yelled.

"Fucking Nosferatu." Sabina said.

"Better question: What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

Sabina uncrossed her legs and stood up, "I got something for your guy friend."

Kyle stood in front of his friends, "What is it?"

"Catch!" Sabina threw something at him.

Kyle caught it and took a good look at the item. It looked like a black blowpipe for shooting darts, but Kyle easily recognized it from the stories his grandfather told him. He flipped the switch and three blades shot out of the pipe forming it into a triple bladed tomahawk.

"This is…" Kyle started.

"I know it doesn't make up for all the birthdays I missed, but I really want this to stay in the family." Sabina said.

"Are you sure I would be able to take care of it?" Kyle asked.

Sabina smiled, "You're a skilled kid, you should be able to use Freedom Talons with no trouble."

Kyle put the tomahawk on his belt, "Thank you."

Sabina walked up to Kyle and hugged him. She also used her wings to wrap around his body as a sort of a "Double hug".

"I love you, kid. You take great care of yourself." Sabina said.

"Hey!" Yang went up to them and shoved Sabina away from Kyle, "No one hugs this guy like that except for me." Yang said while hugging Kyle.

Ruby went up and hugged Kyle with Yang, "Me too!"

Sabina laughed, "I like you, girl."

Yang just glared at her.

Sabina pointed at her, "You take great care of my grandson, you hear me?"

"Grandson?" Yang thought.

A few seconds passed and something clicked in the girls minds.

"She's your grandmother!?" RWBY yelled out.

Kyle smiled and shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Sabina grinned, "Small world, ain't it?"

"You said that she died." Weiss said.

Sabina groaned, "Again, no shit."

"So she's a-a g-g-ghost?" Ruby asked.

"Ghost!?" Blake's eyes widened.

"I ain't no damn ghost. I'm much better than that." Sabina stretched her wings, "I'm an angel."

"If she's your grandmother, then shouldn't she be…" Yang started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Sabina yelled, "Do you want me to come around when you are as old as I am and make fun of your wrinkles!?"

"Who says that I'm going to have wrinkles, old lady!?" Yang yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, slut!" Sabina yelled.

"Slut!?" Yang yelled.

Yang let go of Kyle. Kyle stepped in between Yang and Sabina to stop their fighting.

"Will you two please stop?" Kyle asked.

"I'm already dead, I can take her." Sabina said.

"Oh yeah!?" Yang stepped forward.

Kyle put his hands on her to stop her advance. He then noticed that both of his hands were on her breast, he quickly drew his hands back.

"Geez, will you two get a room and get it over with?" Sabina asked.

"Grandma!" Kyle yelled.

"I'm just kidding!" Sabina said.

She went to the window and opened it all the way. She looked back at Kyle, "I'll always be watching you, kid. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Grandma." Kyle said.

Sabina waved goodbye and flew out the window. Everyone went to the window to watch her fly off, but she disappeared.

"That was your grandma?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, quite the character isn't she?" Kyle asked.

"She was a very rude person." Weiss said.

"Be careful Weiss, you might be just like her when you are old." Kyle said.

"How dare you!?" Weiss yelled out.

Kyle ignored her and took out his new tomahawk. Ruby stood in front of him and looked at the weapon as well.

"It's interesting; I have never seen a three bladed hatchet before." Ruby said.

"I just hope I can live up to my grandmothers expectations." Kyle said.

Yang came from behind and hugged Kyle, "So, what do we do now?"

Kyle twirled the tomahawk and placed it on his belt, "We will see when the time comes."

* * *

**This is the end of arc one. I'm not done with this story yet, I want to watch vol.2 and see Velvet in action so I can give her a big role in arc two. I will release a few chapters here and there, but I will be mainly working on the Assassin story. Be sure to check it out, see you there. If not, see you in the next chapter of this story.**

**Also get your mind working on some OCs. I will ask for some in the AC crossover. I will send out a OC template with information and I will try to post it on my profile so you could copy and paste the template and make it easier on you.**


End file.
